Despejando tus tinieblas
by Nana Walker
Summary: Epilogo: Bad fic, estúpido y meloso epilogo
1. Acto I

**Acto I**

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama, aunque si existiese un Allen de verdad, ya me lo hubiese raptado -///-

Advertencia: Fic con alto contenido de spoilers, si no vas al día con el manga, te aconsejo no leerlo ^^ (para este capítulo, mínimo deberías haber leído hasta el capítulo 168 del manga, para evitarlos)

Lavi bostezó largamente, pues el viejo panda lo tenía desde la mañana en la biblioteca, investigando un montón de viejos documentos. Se frotó su rojizo y desordenado cabello pues, aunque lo intentase, no podía concentrarse en el contenido de los documentos. Le preocupaba Allen y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza por más que lo intentase.

Después de todo, desde la conversación que habían sostenido Allen y el General Cross, poco después de volver este último de la junta en la central, todo había cambiado para Allen. Y lo peor que él, Lavi, no había podido hacer nada por ayudarlo. ¡¿Cómo podría, si Allen se sentía traicionado, de cierta manera, por Mana, la persona más importante para él?!

Allen había cambiado abruptamente. Del chico feliz, fuerte y esperanzador había pasado a sostener una sonrisa dolorosa, de la que todos se daban cuenta, aunque nadie lo mencionase, en parte porque aún la central no había comunicado nada sobre aquella conversación. Además no lo habían enviado a ninguna misión, por lo que este pasaba encerrado en su habitación, sin abrir la puerta a nadie. Ya ni comía con ellos, pues iba a buscar la comida al comedor y luego se la llevaba directamente a su pieza. De verdad le preocupaba y ni siquiera sabía cómo romper esa pared que Allen había forjado alrededor de él.

- ¡¡¡Bakaa!!!- le gritó el viejo Bookman, mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza-. ¡Te he dicho que no te distraigas en tu trabajo!

- Chichi- le alegó Lavi, mientras se frotaba el chichón que le había quedado en la cabeza-. He estado trabajando todo el día y lo sabes, ¿no?

- Una cosa es que finjas trabajar, pero a mí no me engañas, Lavi- le contradijo el viejo panda, molesto-. Solo te lo repetiré una vez más: solo estamos en la orden por cumplir nuestra misión como observadores de la historia, nada más. Así que no te involucres demasiado.

Lavi lo quedó mirando, dolido. Ya sabía todo eso, ya lo sabía y sin embargo el viejo panda insistía en repetírselo una y otra vez, como si supiera que dentro de su cabeza una persona ocupaba un lugar que no debía ocupar.

- Ya vete a dormir- le ordenó el viejo, mientras miraba un reloj que indicaba las tres y media de la mañana-. Se nota que ya no harás nada por ahora. Además ya es tarde.

- ¡¿Qué?!- le preguntó Lavi extrañado-. ¿Me estás agarrando el pelo, panda? Primero me dices que trabaje, como burro por cierto, y ahora me mandas a dormir.

- ¡Has caso idiota, que te estoy mandando!- le ordenó el viejo panda y agregó, apuntando en dirección a los documentos-. Pero te quiero a las ocho de la mañana con tus narices metidas en ellos, ¿escuchaste?

- Sí, panda que ya escuché- le respondió Lavi, mientras cerraba los libros-. Buenas noches, Panda.

- Buenas noches idiota- le respondió Bookman, mientras seguía examinando los documentos, incesante en su labor.

Lavi cerró la puerta, aliviado en parte aunque, por otro lado, sintiéndose culpable. Sabía muy bien que desde esa conversación de Allen con el General Cross, tenían el triple de trabajo, por lo que su lado de Bookman le regañaba constantemente aquella debilidad que tenía para pensar en otras cosas que no debían ser tan importantes, sino que simples sucesos o agentes de la historia. Pero aún así no lo podía evitar.

Continúo caminado hacia su habitación hasta que, sorpresivamente, sintió pasos furtivos. ¡A esa horas de la madrugada! Lavi alzó la vista, para comprobar quien era.

Una figura de chico, albino y cargado con comida refulgía a la luz de luna. Aún así, su rostro todavía reflejaba esa sonrisa dolorosa que Lavi detestaba.

- ¡¿Allen, qué estás haciendo tan tarde merodeando?!- le preguntó gritando Lavi, mientras se acercaba a Allen, sosteniendo una gran sonrisa, en parte para distender el ambiente.

- Nada- le contestó este con simpleza-. Es que me ha dado hambre y he ido a buscar comida, ¿y tú, Lavi? ¿También te ha dado un ataque de hambre?

- No, nada de eso- le contestó Lavi, poniéndose la mano izquierda atrás de la cabeza-. Es que el viejo panda me está explotando, ¿sabes?, me trata como un esclavo, pues ahora que sabemos lo que el general Cross te dijo, Allen…

Lavi se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pues Allen había cambiado a una expresión llena de tristeza. ¡Qué tonto fuiste, Lavi! Se regañaba a sí mismo.

- De verdad lo siento mucho, Lavi- le dijo este, mientras le daba la espalda a Lavi y continuaba caminando hacia su habitación. Apenas rozó con sus dedos el pomo de la puerta de su pieza, sintió como una gran mano asía fuertemente su muñeca. Sorprendido, giró su rostro, encontrándose con el de Lavi.

- No es tu culpa Allen, de verdad- le contradijo este sin soltarlo por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Allen miraba extrañado aquella mano suya, que sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca de él-. De verdad- musitó Lavi soltándolo y alejándose, sonrojado.

Allen simplemente volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa dolorosa y entró en su habitación. Por un pequeño momento la noche, la orden y todo quedó en absoluto silencio, el cual fue quebrado por la voz de Lavi.

-¡¡¡ALLEEEEEN!!! ¡¡¡SI NECESITAS AYUDA, SÓLO PÍDEMELA, VALE!!! ¡¡¡PARA ESO ESTÁN LOS AMIGOS!!!

Nadie contestó a ese gritó y el silencio se expandió por unos instantes, hasta que la puerta de al lado de la habitación de Allen chirrió terroríficamente. Un muchacho japonés, con una larga cabellera negra y cara de pocos amigos quedó mirando a Lavi por un segundo.

- ¿Con que fuiste tú, baka usagi?- le preguntó Kanda, colérico, pues por lo visto, Lavi lo había despertado con tanta gritería.

- Yuu, no es lo que crees, ¿eh? Ese ruido no fue por despertarte- le imploró Lavi mientras Kanda se acercaba empuñando su Mugen. Después de todo Kanda era de temer.

- Te cortaré en dos, baka usagi, pues no tienes derecho a pronunciar mi nombre- le amenazó Kanda, mientras desenvainaba rápidamente a Mugen.

- No Yuu, ¡¡Noooooo!!- gritó Lavi, mientras huía de los furiosos ataques de Kanda.

Aquella noche, toda la orden, a excepción de Allen, despertó a riesgo de ser completamente destruida por uno de sus aliados, el terrible Kanda Yuu.

Fin Acto I

Por: Nana Walker

*Comentarios: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Mucho gusto en conocerlas (dudo mucho que un hombre lea yaoi de buen grado ¬ ¬) muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi primer fic (y yaoi -///-). La verdad ya lo había publicado en mi Facebook, pero mejor pensé en seguir publicando en fanfiction. Solo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y les prometo que en los siguientes capítulos habrá más LaviXAllen, así que paciencia, onegai ^^.

Pues nada, solo esperando ansiosa sus reviews, golpes de fan o lo que sea (de preferencia un peluche de Allen ^///^), para poder seguir publicando y, ya saben, sus reviews son mi sueldo XD.


	2. Acto II

Antes de comenzar quería agradecer a: **Rainy-Nightmares** (me alegra mucho de que el fic te alegrase esa tarde taaaaan lejana XD y te llevarás una sorpresa en este capítulo n.n), **deskdraik** (gracias por la corrección y te prometo que no volverá a aparecer la palabra chichi XD, gracias por tus palabras de aliento y te apoyo ¡también amo el Laven! Y tu video me encanto, me desangre totalmente, aunque Allen estaba un poco necesitado XD), **mikyra-chan **(gracias por tu review, pero tengo una duda… ¿tienes triple personalidad? XD) y a todas las personas que leyeron, que por aquellas cosas imprevistas de la vida (por ejemplo un meteorito) no pudieron dejar review, les agradezco su tiempo y trataré de mejorar n.n

Ahora sin explayarme más, ¡El segundo capítulo!

_**Despejando tus tinieblas**_

_**Acto II**_

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama, aunque si existiese un Allen de verdad, ya me lo hubiese raptado -///-

Advertencia: Fic con alto contenido de spoilers, si no vas al día con el manga, te aconsejo no leerlo ^^ (para este capítulo, mínimo deberías haber leído hasta el capítulo 170 del manga, para evitarlos)

A la mañana siguiente, todos los trabajadores (entre ellos científicos, administradores, cocineros, exorcistas y buscadores, entre otros) aparecieron con grandes ojeras y fuertes miradas de regaño hacia Lavi y Kanda. El primero se había disculpado un montón de veces, mientras que a Kanda no le habían exigido esa muestra de arrepentimiento, en parte por el temor que todos los presentes le tenían, a pesar de que Mugen había destruido parte de la infraestructura del nuevo cuartel general de la orden, por lo que habían gran cantidad de constructores y materiales dando vueltas por todos lados.

Mientras los demás comenzaban a desayunar, Allen seguía en su habitación, jugueteando con Timcampy. La verdad aún no sabía que pensar en relación con lo que le había dicho su maestro, pero tampoco quería seguir preocupando a nadie.

- ¿Crees que he hecho mal en quedarme aquí estos días, eh, Timcampy?- le preguntó Allen al gollem que él aún consideraba como de su maestro.

El gollem simplemente asintió, mientras sobre el escritorio se encontraba Link, escribiendo apretujadamente. No podía creer que Allen todavía tuviese miedo a salir, pero aún así, su misión era vigilarlo, así que tendría que estar aquí hasta que a Allen se le ocurriese salir de nuevo.

- Creo que deberíamos salir a desayunar, Link- le sugirió Allen, después de que sus tripas sonaran y agregó un poco más animado que los días anteriores-. No puedo esconderme todos los días aquí, ¿no?

- Por fin te comportas, Walker- le dijo Link, mientras se levantaba de la silla-. Yo he estado pensando lo mismo desde la conversación que sostuviste con el general, pero aún así tú insististe en esconderte de los demás- y agregó con tono desdeñoso-. Realmente decepcionante, sobre todo para alguien que lleva puesta la rosa cruz del Vaticano.

- Gracias Link por el apoyo- le agradeció Allen, sarcásticamente.

A la media hora Allen apareció en el comedor, seguido de Link y de Timcampy. Johnny, apenas los vio les gritó animadamente, para que supieran en que mesa estaban.

- Escuchen- les ordenó Lavi, mientras todos juntaban sus cabezas para escuchar mejor-. Hay que tratar a Allen normalmente, como si no hubiese pasado nada inusual, para que no se sienta incomodo, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron enérgicamente, a excepción de Kanda, por supuesto. Lavi simplemente esperaba que todo resultase bien y así volver a como todo era antes, antes de que subiesen al arca.

- Eh, Buenos días- saludó Allen amistosamente a todos los presentes (Lenalee, Johnny, Lavi, Marie, Miranda e, incluso, Kanda), mientras arrastraba un gran carrito con comida.

- ¿Walker, estás bien comiendo todo eso?- le preguntó Link, quien aún no se acostumbraba a ver a alguien comiendo de semejante manera.

- Esta bien- le respondió Allen-. Soy un chico en crecimiento.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Por un minuto estos exorcistas tuvieron la esperanza o la pequeña certeza de que todo volvería a la normalidad, por lo menos entre ellos. Pero como esto está inspirado en -man es un poco improbable XD.

- Han llegado los de la central- dijo Marie, contrariado, mientras agarraba sus audífonos-. De hecho vienen, con el Inspector Leverrier incluido.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Miranda, nerviosamente-. No me gustan para nada esos tipos.

- ¿Pero para qué vendrán?- preguntó Lenalee, mientras se mordía las uñas, pues le tenía terror al inspector Leverrier.

- Esta claro el motivo- les informó Link, con un tono de seguridad excesivo-. Darán las órdenes a seguir con respecto a la situación de Walker, después del consejo celebrado en el Vaticano.

Todos quedaron mirando a Link, con ganas de golpearlo, pues era el único al que no le afectaba esta situación tan incómoda.

- Pues a mí me da igual- dijo Kanda rompiendo el silencio-. Me importa una mierda lo que le pase al brote de habas.

- ¿Qué no te he dicho que me llamo Allen?- le preguntó Allen, enfurecido, mientras tanto a él como a Kanda le salía fuego de furia.

Mientras ellos dos comenzaban a pelear, como siempre, Lavi miró a Allen, pues sabía que tal vez lo perseguirían como a un enemigo de la iglesia. Si esto llegase a ocurrir, no sabría qué hacer.

- Se les informa a todos los exorcistas presentes presentarse en la sala B-6, pues se dará una importante información y nuevas órdenes. La presentación de todos los exorcistas es obligatoria. Repito: se les informa a todos los…- les comunico un gollem que flotaba cerca de ellos.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa casi al mismo tiempo, sospechando que nada bueno saldría de la central. Solo Lavi tenía una pequeña sospecha de lo que le podría pasar a Allen, cosa que lo desanimaba incluso más que a los demás. Comenzaron a dirigirse a la sala B-6, con pasos vacilantes y miradas confusas entre sí mismos, mientras alrededor se escuchaban una serie de cuchicheos de no muy buena índole.

Al entrar en la sala B-6, se encontraron con los 3 generales que quedaban aún con vida, a menos de que el General Cross estuviese remotamente vivo, con Krory, Chaoji, el viejo Bookman, Komui y el Inspector Leverrier.

- Bueno- comenzó abriendo su discurso el inspector Leverrier-. Los he convocado aquí porque tengo nuevas órdenes en relación a Allen Walker.

Todos guardaron silencio, pues aún no sabían nada de la conversación entre Allen y su maestro. Lavi, por su parte, tampoco podía hacer nada por Allen, pues el viejo panda había comenzado a sospechar que Lavi estaba dejando un poco de lado el Bookman dentro de él.

- Como decía,- reiteró el inspector, aclarándose la garganta- tenemos pruebas de que Allen Walker alberga las "memorias" del catorceavo…Además se les prohíbe hablar de esto…y los exorcistas…perder otro exorcista…de momento debemos mantener este Noé aquí.

No podía ser, pensó Lavi completamente choqueado. Maldito inspector, ¿cómo se había atrevido a decirles todo eso? Volvió a mirar disimuladamente a Allen, quien su semblante no presentaba un buen aspecto.

Todos comenzaron a susurrar, pues no se creían que Allen fuese un Noé. ¡Imposible! Hasta que la voz de Lenalee se alzó entre todas.

- Hermano… ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó impactada.

- Como comandante…les daré una importante instrucción…en caso de que Allen Walker despertase…y supusiese una amenaza para la orden…- les dijo Komui, pero aún así fue incapaz de terminar.

- Si eso ocurriera, les ruego que me maten- concluyó Allen, sin mirar a nadie en particular, y con Timcampy sobre su hombro.

A los quince minutos Allen fue el primero en salir de la sala B-6, seguido de Timcampy y Link. La verdad Allen no soportaba ver la cara de incredulidad de sus compañeros ante las palabras del inspector pues, aunque hubiesen venido de él, no quitaban que fuesen verdad.

- Inspector Howard Link- le llamó el inspector Leverrier-. Por favor, deje a Walker un momento, pues debo darle nuevas ordenes.

Link, obediente, dejó a Allen y se devolvió a la sala B-6, mientras los demás exorcistas salían, aún sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Allen-kun- le llamó Lenalee, apenas, pero Lavi la detuvo-. ¿Qué pasa, Lavi? ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿No ves que Allen está sufriendo? Tengo que ayudarlo- le alegó Lenalee, mientras trataba de zafarse de Lavi.

- Lo sé Lenalee, por eso es que te estoy deteniendo- argumentó Lavi, quien miraba fijamente a Lenalee-. Trataré de hablar con él, para que no se aísle otra vez de nosotros, porque si vas tú, él tal vez no te lo diga todo, pues es un "caballero"- dijo Lavi haciendo énfasis en esa expresión, de forma irónica y agregó-. Yo soy hombre, así que tal vez me diga más cosas que a ti.

Lenalee se quedó unos segundos mirando a Lavi, y le encontró la razón- No dejes que se aleje de nosotros- le pidió Lenalee seriamente.

- Déjamelo a mí- le confirmó Lavi, mientras alzaba su pulgar. Era obvio que no lo iba a dejar solo en un momento como este. Además tenía la ventaja de que el viejo panda se había quedado escuchando la conversación sostenida entre el supervisor Komui, el inspector Leverrier, los tres generales y el inspector Link por lo que podría ir a hablar con Allen, sin sentirse presionado ni inventando escusas estúpidas o poco sólidas.

Caminó rápidamente entre los múltiples pasillos, esquivando a personas y materiales de construcción y, tragando saliva, golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Allen. Ojala que le abriera.

- ¡Allen!- llamó, pues después de tocar, nadie había contestado-. Allen voy a pasar- agregó, pues no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni dejar que Allen se siguiese martirizando.

Apenas Lavi hubo abierto la puerta lo vio, con la mirada clavada en la ventana, mirando un punto invisible en el mar.

- ¿Timcampy, lo has encontrado?- le preguntó Allen al gollem dorado, mientras este negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Maestro donde está?- se preguntó Allen a sí mismo, mientras Timcampy revoloteaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Allen, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Lavi, preocupado.

- Lavi, ¿Cuándo has entrado?- preguntó Allen sorprendido y agregó, fingiendo despreocupación -. No te he oído.

- Eso no importa- le cortó Lavi, mientras se acercaba más a él-. Pero ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí- le respondió Allen, un poco incomodo y agregó, tomando un mitarashi dango de una caja sobre su velador-. Es que me ha dado hambre en la sala B-6 y he querido comer mitarashi dango, ¿sabes?

Se comenzó a reír, tratando de no preocupar a Lavi y se embutió el mitarashi dango en la boca. Lavi lo miró enfurecido. No soportaba ver a Allen forzarse de esa manera, y sobre todo frente a él.

- ¡¡¡DEJA DE FINGIR, MALDITA SEA!!!- le gritó fuera de quicio-. ¡¡¡ ¿CREES QUE NO NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI?!!! ¡¡¡¡ ¿Crees que no me preocupas?!!!! ¡¡¡Eres un imbécil si crees que te seguiré dejando solo otra vez!!!

Lavi no pudo aguantar más. El Bookman dentro de él por unos instantes desapareció y dejó paso al Lavi humano, lo suficiente para que este, en un arrebato, besara a Allen largamente, apretando las muñecas de este sobre su cabeza, pues este quedó sorprendido. ¡¡Lavi lo estaba besando!!

Allen acorralado a la pared, con los ojos abiertos, luchaba para que Lavi lo dejase, mientras este último lo besaba con pasión, casi logrando que sus lenguas se fusionasen. Comenzó a darles calor, pero aún así Allen seguía forcejeando para que Lavi lo soltara. No podía zafarse. Lavi se acercó más a Allen, y lo aferró entre sus brazos. Lavi lentamente le quitaba la respiración, mientras lo besaba hasta la locura. Sus lenguas luchaban incesantemente, mientras Lavi lo toqueteaba suavemente por debajo de la polera.

- No te dejaré ir, ¿me escuchaste?- le susurró Lavi al oído, mientras se lo mordía.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lavi?!!!- le preguntó Allen, zafándose bruscamente de un Lavi sonrojado y que respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras el labio de Allen sangraba, pues en el forcejeo, Lavi se lo había roto-. ¡¡¡ SOMOS DOS CHICOS!!! ¡¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE?!!!

- Aún no te das cuenta- le reprochó Lavi, mientras se saboreaba sus labios-. Yo te quiero Allen. Por eso te besé y por esa misma razón deseo protegerte, aunque no deba.

- ¡Estás enfermo!- le gritó Allen, mientras echaba a Lavi de su habitación, pero este, antes de salir lo volvió a besar, aunque por más poco rato, comparado con la vez anterior.

- No pienso dejarte solo, Allen- le contradijo Lavi y agregó-. Ni yo ni nadie.

Allen, aún impactado por el ardiente beso recibido de Lavi, no respondió nada y simplemente lo echó de su habitación. Su rostro aún estaba sonrojado. Se pasó su mano sobre sus labios ensangrentados y luego la lengua, lentamente. Ya no había sabor a mitarashi dango. Solo había sabor a Lavi.

Fin Acto II

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Perdón por la demora y gracias por leer. Y si fuesen tan amables, un review por ¡¡¡¡favooor!!!!! Estos contribuirán a adelgazar las deudas de Allen.


	3. Acto III

Antes que nada y cómo voy haciendo habitual… ¡¡¡ Mis agradecimientos!!!: A **Ihitium** (me alegras que te gusta el cómo va encaminado el fic TT^TT, siempre me alegro de ver tu review de los primeros, pues me dan ganas de publicar más) a **Deskraik** (en primer lugar… ¡¿Cómo encontraste ese blog ultra abandonada y perdido en la nada?! 0.o, cuando vi tu post quede en shock, de verdad... Gracias por tu review … vi el dou y me encanto!!! Era demasiado tierno ///, de hecho ya estoy esperando el lemon ¬u¬) a **Mikyra-chan** ( de verdad gracias por el review... después de todo tu vida es bastante difícil por culpa de ellas dos XD…Hoe.. y por lo de las guineas le dan 150.. tuve que buscar la conversión con el peso chileno XD.. y gracias por las sandias, aunque si no tenias dinero no tenias que molestarte u.u) a **Ichiru95** ( qué bueno que te gustara el fic *0*… XD y pobre Allen, si le quitan los dangos ¿con que se va a quedar?) A **Icegirl2711** (qué bueno que te gustase.. yo igual babee imaginando el segundo capi como anime *0*, me sonroje con los halagos.. arigato u////u… tratare de mejorar) a **Suru** (gracias por el review *0*… XD) ¡¡¡De verdad estoy muy feliz!!! Por todos los reviews que han llegado TT0TT (llora de emoción) , también quería agradecer a toda la gente que se lee este humilde fic.

Ahora sin más explayarme… ¡¡¡el tercer capi!!!

_**Despejando tus tinieblas (un yaoi LaviXAllen) (Acto **__**III)**_

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama, aunque si existiese un Allen de verdad, ya me lo hubiese raptado -///-

Advertencia: Fic con alto contenido de spoilers, si no vas al día con el manga, te aconsejo no leerlo ^^ (para este capítulo, mínimo deberías haber leído hasta el capítulo 170 del manga, para evitarlos). La verdad, desde ahora, los hechos no concordaran mucho con lo que continua del manga, pues los reinventaré a mi conveniencia ¬///¬

Mientras Allen permanecía choqueado, rozándose sus labios violados por Lavi, este último caminaba rápidamente en dirección al baño, pues aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acababa de hacer y si llegaba en ese estado en donde había dejado a los demás exorcistas, estos sospecharían que había ocurrido algo inusual. Se había atrevido a besar a Allen. Aún no lo podía creer. De pronto, al girar en una esquina, bajó la vista y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, ¡el panda estaba ahí!

- Hola jiji- le saludó Lavi, tratando de actuar con naturalidad, cosa que últimamente le costaba hacer-. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué más hablaron en la reunión?

El viejo Bookman no contestó nada y simplemente golpeó a Lavi, pero de manera distinta a las demás.

- ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota, baka!- le regaño Bookman a Lavi, con un tono de decepción y cólera-. ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasó ahí adentro? Seré viejo pero a mí no me engañas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, panda?- le preguntó Lavi, temiendo lo peor. Era casi improbable de que Bookman hubiese escuchado algo de lo que paso dentro de la habitación de Allen, porque si era así, probablemente conllevaría terribles consecuencias.

- ¡Lavi!- le llamó Lenalee, mientras corría hacia él y agregó, expectante-. ¿Hablaste con Allen? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Ettoooo…- contesto Lavi dubitativamente, tratando de pensar una buena respuesta-. Me ha dicho que le ha dado hambre y por eso se fue tan rápido, pues en su pieza tenía mitarashi dango.

- ¿Solo eso?- preguntó Marie, extrañado-. Parece una respuesta evasiva.

- Es que…- murmuró Lavi, sin saber que más decir.

- Yo he llamado a este idiota- interrumpió el viejo Bookman y agregó-. Es que ayer dejó trabajo inconcluso y debe terminarlo cuanto antes, ¿no es así, Lavi?- concluyó, lanzándole una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Si-si-si- respondió Lavi tartamudeando, no muy seguro si responder así le convendría pero, sin embargo, sin ninguna otra opción-. Por eso no he podido hablar bien con Allen.

- Si nos disculpan- interrumpió el panda, mientras se llevaba a Lavi.

Lenalee y los demás exorcistas quedaron mirando a Bookman y a Lavi alejándose y pensando cómo podrían hablar con Allen. ¡Las cosas se habían complicado tanto! Y lo peor ahora que sabían que Allen podría, en cualquier minuto, convertirse en el catorceavo.

- No pienso rendirme- declaró Lenalee firmemente-. Allen es mi familia y no pienso abandonarlo.

- Tienes razón Lenalee- le apoyó Johnny-. Aunque digan que Allen podría terminar convirtiéndose en un Noé, estoy seguro de que él es mucho más fuerte que el catorceavo y no se dejará vencer.

- Deberíamos hablar con él antes de que Link aparezca,- sugirió Marie-. Tal vez así nos diga más cosas y podamos ayudarlo.

Todos le encontraron la razón a Marie, por lo que comenzaron a correr en dirección a la habitación de Allen, pero justo antes de llegar, se encontraron con la desgracia, pues Link tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Allen pero, por alguna extraña razón esta no se abría.

- ¡No pienso abrirte!- gritó Allen desde el interior y agregó gritando-. ¡Ni que fuese tan tonto!

- ¡¿De qué hablas, Walker?!- le preguntó Link extrañado-. ¡Si no te has dado cuenta, estas impidiendo el cumplimiento de mis deberes, lo que puede llevar a empeorar tu situación en la orden, ¿lo sabías?!

- ¿Eres tú, Link?- preguntó Allen desconfiadamente.

- ¿Y quien más podría ser?- le preguntó este, de manera sarcástica.

Allen entreabrió la puerta para cerciorarse y, apenas hubo comprobado que la persona que golpeaba la puerta era Link, la abrió aliviado, disculpándose.

- Walker, tu actitud ha sido lo suficientemente sospechosa- le informó Link y agregó, con tono suspicaz-. ¿Acaso intentas esconder algo?

- ¡No, no, no!- negó Allen efusivamente con su cabeza-. Nada de eso, simplemente te he confundido con otra persona.

- ¿De verdad?- le preguntó Link, aún no muy seguro si creer o no a Allen hasta que se percató en el labio de este-. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara? Tienes el labio roto.

- E-e-el labio- tartamudeó Allen, mientras un rubor se asomaba por sus pálidas mejillas-. Nada… es que… me mordí el labio cuando estaba comiendo mitarashi dango- respondió, sin una mejor excusa que dar. ¡Maldito Lavi! Por su culpa tenía que estar diciendo mentiras estúpidas. Se las iba a pagar por haberlo besado.

Link aún desconfiando de la sospechosa actitud de Allen, pero sin ninguna prueba que comprobase de que este estuviese planeando algo en contra de la orden, entró y comenzó a anotar esto, mientras registraba la habitación con la mirada, buscando encontrar algo sospechoso, cosa que no logró.

Mientras tanto, Lavi y el viejo Bookman llegaban a la biblioteca. En todo el camino Bookman no había ni siquiera abierto la boca para nada, por lo que Lavi temía lo peor. Apenas hubieron entrado, se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los viejos papeles y Bookman comenzó a revisarlos.

Lavi, en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero prefirió imitar al panda y también se puso a releer los documentos. Estuvieron unos buenos minutos en silencio, trabajando, hasta que el viejo Bookman lo rompió sorpresivamente.

- Lavi, me has decepcionado- dijo Bookman, entristecido.

- ¿A-a-a qué te refieres, panda?- le preguntó Lavi, haciendo el desentendido.

- No te hagas el tonto- lo cortó el viejo Bookman-. Ya me había dado cuenta de que había alguien en la orden que te gustaba, pero nunca pensé que era Allen Walker. Mira que gustarte otro chico. Incluso esta situación hubiese sido mucho más aceptable si te gustara la señorita Lenalee o la señorita Miranda, pero ¡gustarte un chico!

Lavi se quedó callado, pues sabía que era extraño que le gustase Allen, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio, en la ciudad que se rebobinaba, nunca había podido dejar de pensar en él. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

-… y sobre todo Allen Walker, quien es un importante agente en esta guerra- agregó Bookman-. ¿Acaso quieres perder todo lo que has logrado como Bookman por él?

- Yo…- susurró Lavi, pero no pudo continuar. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo por Allen? Aún no lo tenía muy claro. Era verdad que le quería mucho, pero tanto así como abandonarlo todo por él…Aún no lo sabía. Además Allen lo había llamado enfermo. Tal vez lo hubiese perdido para siempre.

- Pues yo no perderé a mi discípulo- concluyó Bookman, mientras miraba a Lavi.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, jiji?- le preguntó Lavi, temeroso, pues no le había gustado el tono que había empleado Bookman.

**A la hora de almuerzo--(que raro, pareciera que los exorcistas solo se juntan a ****las horas de comida XD)**

Antes de que Allen fuese a almorzar, Link salió de la habitación, pues había recibido una llamada urgente del inspector Leverrier.

- Timcampy, ¿podrías borrar lo que pasó con Lavi, por favor?- le preguntó Allen a su gollem, suplicante-. No quiero que nadie lo vea.

Timcampy simplemente asintió, y comenzó a mostrarle a Allen todo lo que iba a borrar. Ahí estaba, ¡el beso! Visto desde fuera a Allen le dio mucha más vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía Lavi haberlo besado? Aún no se lo podía creer. Tal vez fuera por el exceso de trabajo. ¡Sí, eso tenía que ser! Además a Allen siempre le había parecido que a Lavi le gustaba Lenalee, pues era su tipo.

De nuevo Allen pudo ver ese fervoroso beso, a Lavi introduciendo violentamente su lengua en su boca. Este no pudo aguantar más ver aquello y le pidió a Timcampy borrar eso lo más pronto posible. A los cinco minutos ya no quedaba nada.

- Menos mal- suspiró Allen, aliviado-. Ahora podremos ir a almorzar tranquilos.

Mientras se encaminaba al comedor, pudo ver como Bookman se dirigía rápidamente a la oficina del supervisor Komui, sin una muy buena expresión. Parecía molesto. Sin embargo, en uno de sus pasos, el viejo Bookman quedó mirando a Allen, de manera furiosa y de la forma que nunca antes alguien hubiese recibido de ese anciano.

Allen se asustó ante eso. ¿Acaso Bookman ya lo sabía? Qué horror. Ojala que no lo supiera, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero, ¿qué otra razón podría haber para que lo mirase de semejante manera? Lo mejor sería ignorar ese gesto por ahora.

- Provecho- les dijo Allen a Johnny y Lenalee, mientras cargaba un carrito lleno de comida, como siempre.

- Allen- le dijo Johnny, tratando de aparentar normalidad-. Qué bueno que viniste a comer con nosotros

- Umm… si- respondió Allen, pues otra vez le había vuelto los recuerdos de la conversación con su maestro, los cuales no eran muy agradable-. ¿Y los demás?

- Se han ido a otras misiones- le contestó Lenalee, con una sonrisa- Pero regresaran…

De pronto un ruido de libros aventados al suelo interrumpió a Lenalee. Por lo visto, alguien había tropezado, provocando semejante desorden.

- Voy a ir a ayudar- se excusó Allen, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa-. Tal vez el que se ha caído muera asfixiado bajo esos libros- argumentó, pensando que podría ser uno de la sección científica.

Allen corrió rápidamente en ayuda de la persona que podría estar sepultada. Apenas hubo llegado, comenzó a levantar los libros, dejándolos ordenados a un lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Allen, preocupado, mientras levantaba un libro que cubría el rostro de la víctima de aquella avalancha de textos.

- Gracias- murmuró una voz que Allen reconocería en cualquier parte.

- ¡¡¡LAVI!!!- gritó Allen, colapsado, sin creer en tanta mala coincidencia junta. Ambos se quedaron mirando, con los rostros sonrojados y sin saber que decir.

Fin Acto III

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Pido disculpas por el retraso... pero ahí está el tercer capi XD. Además soy asquerosamente feliz por el regreso del manga de -man ///. Ojala que llegue noviembre luego para leer el capi 188.

Además quería promocionar unos grupos de -man que tenemos mis nee-chans y yo XD:

Yo también amo a -man

-man Latinoamérica

Yo quiero violar a todos los chicos guapos de -man

Y por último (agita un pequeño bote) ¡¡¡ Un review por favor!!!


	4. Acto IV

Antes que nada los agradecimientos a: **Naoko Kyu** (ante tu pregunta, el manga ya regreso el 17 de Agosto y el 4 de noviembre sale otro capi ///, jaja XD pues si parece grabadora y eso mismo le causara más problemas a Allen, wa, ya di un spoiler 0.o, gracia por tu review .D) **Mykira-chan** (gracias por tu review, eres una de las pocas que siempre me deja y me hace muy feliz. Obvio que Allen no sabe mentir y por lo visto el mitarashi dango se convirtió en un chivo expiatorio para todos xD, me dio risa el nos leemos xDDD, pero por lo visto ya salen menos, que bueno n.n) **Deskraik** ( gracia por tu review, me sentí alaga con eso de los fics a los que les dejas review n//n, se nota que eres mega fan del laven, yo igual estoy tratando de hacerme un grupo lavenista en Facebook y ya encontré a dos chicas que aman esta pareja tanto como nosotras .D, Gomen que no haya podido comentar tus videos es que mi compu no se qué le pasa y le da la chiripiorca, pero créeme, los he visto todos y el ultimo que vi, Le Bateleur, estuvo soberbio, me emocione un montón //, y por el lemon, pienso escribirle, pues ya me entrene para ello :D, pero deberás ser un poco mas paciente, ¿si?) **Rainynis** (Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes por el poco tiempo, te comprendo, pues los deberes a veces copan demasiado esta vida ewe, que bueno que te gustase la reacción que tomaron ambos, tanto Allen como Lavi, pues trato de hacerlo lo más creíble posible, atendiendo tanto a los factores externos e internos de cada uno de los personajes y Bookman, pues si, ahora que lo pienso igual me da penita, después de todo ha estado muchos años con Lavi, entrenándolo)

Y también gracias a toda la gente que sigue este fic y que por diversos motivos, no ha podido dejar review.

Ahora el Acto IV, editado y explayado, para poder disculparme por tanta demora.

_**Despejando tus tinieblas**_

_**Acto IV**_

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama, aunque si existiese un Allen de verdad, ya me lo hubiese raptado -///-

Advertencia: Fic con alto contenido de spoilers, si no vas al día con el manga, te aconsejo no leerlo ^^ (para este capítulo, mínimo deberías haber leído hasta el capítulo 170 del manga, para evitarlos). La verdad, desde ahora, los hechos no concordaran mucho con lo que continua del manga, pues los reinventaré a mi conveniencia ¬///¬

¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? Se preguntó Allen incrédulo. Aún se continuaban mirando, con cara de alelados. ¿Y qué le pasa a Lavi? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? Después de todo, la culpa de que la situación entre ellos dos se tornara tan incómoda era culpa de él, de nadie más. Como si ya no tuviese suficientes problemas…

- Allen- susurró Lavi, con voz arrepentida, interrumpiendo los pensamientos atropellados de Allen- yo…

- No me hables, Lavi- le contestó Allen, un poco molesto, mientras se alejaba de él-. Si quieres hablarme, tendrás que hacerlo a dos metros de distancia, mínimo- concluyó Allen, mientras demarcaba una línea invisible en el aire.

- ¿Lavi te encuentras bien?- preguntó Lenalee pues había llegado en compañía de Johnny, mientras ellos dos discutían. Casi al instante se percató de la tirantez del ambiente y los quedó mirando-. ¿Pasó algo?

- Nada, nada- le contestó Allen, dirigiéndole una sonrisa-. Creo que mejor debería terminar de almorzar- concluyó, sin tener argumento válido, pues lo único que le interesaba era estar lo más lejos como fuera posible de Lavi.

- ¿Cómo que nada?- preguntó Johnny incrédulo, mirándolos-. ¿No ves que Lavi se cayó de tanto llevar libros? Hay que ayudarlo, ¿no?

- ¡¿Eh?!- chillo Allen, al ver surgir esta contrariedad pues, viera como lo viera, no tenía manera de negarse-. Sí-si-si ya me di cuenta, pero Lavi se cayó porque no vio aquella….- dijo Allen mientras miraba rápidamente alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que hubiese hecho tropezar a Lavi, hasta que pillo una piedrecilla diminuta y, rápidamente la levantó del suelo, enseñándoselas a Lenalee y a Johnny-… piedrecita, ¿ven?

- Vamos, Allen-kun- le contradijo Lenalee con una risita nerviosa-. No seas tonto, ¿cómo Lavi se iba a caer con eso?

- Si, yo lo veo bastante improbable- le apoyó Johnny, mientras examinaba la piedrecita de cerca.

- La verdad es que pesan mucho- contestó Lavi, con un poco de sonrojo- los libros, me refiero. Como el comedor me quedaba de camino, pensé en pedir ayuda, pues no creo que alcanzase a llegar con los brazos indemnes a la biblioteca- concluyó mientras le pasaba un libro a Allen.

- Bien, te ayudamos entonces- le contestaron Lenalee y Johnny al unísono, mientras cogían rápidamente los libros.

Allen vio como Lenalee y Johnny cargaban apenas los libros, la primera por su falta de fuerza en los brazos y el segundo, tal vez por lo mismo. Muy a su pesar, algo dentro de él no le permitía dejar que Lenalee y Johnny se sobre exigieran mucho, además sin ser culpa de ellos.

- No se preocupen- los interrumpió Allen, con un débil sonrojo, mientras les quitaba los libros-. Yo ayudo a Lavi, ustedes vayan a almorzar, que ya los alcanzó- concluyó mientras terminaba de echarse la mitad de los libros arriba. Mientras esto sucedía, Lavi imitó a Allen, sorprendido en parte de que aún Allen quisiese ir con él. De todas formas, mejor así, pues podría hablar más tranquilamente con él.

- Pero, ¿estarán bien los dos?- les preguntó Lenalee, preocupada-. A mi nada me molesta ayudarlos.

- No te preocupes, Lenalee, que entre los dos nos las arreglamos, ¿no es así Allen?

Allen ni afirmó ni desmintió la afirmación de Lavi, pues no quería que malinterpretara las cosas y creyera que ya lo había perdonado. Miró a Lavi con una expresión furiosa y se percató de que había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Que estaría pensando el muy raro! Por lo visto Lenalee se había dado cuenta de lo mismo, pues se acercó rápidamente al lado de Lavi y juntó su frente con la de él.

-¿Que-qué estás haciendo, Lenalee?- preguntó Allen perplejo y, extrañamente un poco furioso. Su mente en un minuto quedó en blanco y, al siguiente, una vocecita solo deseaba, colérica, que ellos dos se separaran.

- Es que pensé que Lavi tenía fiebre- se excusó Lenalee, mientras se alejaba-. ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer, Allen-kun?

- ¿Eh? Yo nada- contestó nervioso, pero extrañado por lo que acababa de sentir hace un momento.

- Si te hubiese visto el Supervisor Komui, Lavi, de seguro ya estarías en la enfermería- bromeó Johnny, mientras reía.

- ¡Es cierto!- exclamó Lavi, mirando hacia ambos lados, comprobando que Komui no estuviese en los alrededores.

- No está, Lavi- lo tranquilizó Lenalee y agregó nuevamente-. ¿Pero de verdad se pueden todo ese peso?

- Sí, no tienes que preocuparte Lenalee- le repitió Allen, un poco molesto y tratando de ocultarlo-. Nosotros nos las arreglamos.

- Después de todo, Allen es todo un caballero- dijo Johnny, mientras examinaba su reloj y percatándose de la hora agregó nervioso-. Chicos tengo que irme, hace cinco minutos que debía estar en el Laboratorio 4.

Todos se despidieron en ese pasillo. Lenalee, se quedó mirándolos y un pensamiento extraño se cruzó en su mente, el que le hizo ruborizarse un poco, por lo improbable del mismo. Sacudió su rostro rápidamente y prefirió volver al comedor y terminar de almorzar, mientras Johnny se dirigía corriendo al Laboratorio 4. Allen y Lavi se quedaron de pie, cargados con los libros, sin saber que decirse. Los demás pasaban a su lado, pero parecía que no se percataban de su presencia. Intempestivamente, Allen rompió bruscamente el silencio.

- ¿Dónde hay que llevar los libros?- preguntó molesto.

- A la Biblioteca- reitero Lavi, un poco nervioso. Sabía que debía disculparse con Allen y no podía haber momento más propicio que este pero, por alguna extraña razón, las palabras no salían. De pronto se fijo que Allen iba varios metros adelante y agregó, tratando de fingir normalidad- ¡Espera, Allen!

- Es qué no tengo todo el día- se excusó Allen, sin siquiera esperarlo, aunque lo que recién había dicho era mentira, pues hace varios días que no salía a ninguna misión.

Lavi corrió y prefirió dejar la conversación para la biblioteca, pues aquel era un lugar más propicio para conversar. Caminaron muy rápidamente, sin hablarse en todo el camino hacia la biblioteca, uno por vergüenza y el otro por no saber cómo romper lo que ahora los separaba. Una curva, otro pasillo y el corazón de Lavi latía cada vez con más violencia. Sabía y tenía que hablar con Allen ahora, pedirle disculpas, pues ya no habría otra oportunidad, quizás tal vez en mucho tiempo más.

Apenas hubieron llegado, Allen empezó a descargar bruscamente sobre un escritorio los libros, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Lavi. Este último lo miró y, tragando saliva para infundirse valor, decidió romper el silencio.

- Oye, Allen, ¿podríamos hablar un minuto?- le preguntó Lavi, mientras se acercaba pero, aún así, manteniendo cierta distancia.

- ¡Te dije que no te acercarás!- le grito Allen, mientras se volvía hacia Lavi.

- Eso estoy haciendo- le contestó Lavi, frunciendo el ceño-. Me dijiste que no estuviera a menos de dos metros de ti y eso estoy haciendo. Creo que estás exagerando un poco.

- Aún así…- dijo Allen, quitándose el guante de la mano izquierda, por si acaso-. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Te quería pedir disculpas- se excusó Lavi, mientras se frotaba su rojizo cabello-. La verdad, no debí haberte besado así, de repente… de verdad que lo siento- concluyó mientras se volvía. Ya no soportaba ver aquella expresión enfadada de Allen. Además, aunque este no le aceptará las disculpas, poco importaba para efectos reales, pues el panda le había prohibido verse más a solas con él.

- Pero…- musitó Allen, con un extraño dolor en el pecho, que no comprendía-. ¿Te arrepientes de… haberlo hecho?

- Sí- respondió Lavi, secamente, pues hubiera preferido que Allen siguiese siendo su amigo, y no como ahora, que con suerte le hablaba, y no de muy buena gana, por cierto.

Allen lo quedó mirando, furibundo. Con que se arrepentía, ¿eh? ¿A qué mierda se creía que jugaba? Maldito Lavi. Primero lo besaba y le hacía sentir cosas raras y luego le decía que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ¡se arrepentía! Mira que chiste. Se las iba a pagar.

- No quiero perderte de nuevo- agregó Lavi en voz baja, recordando aquellos momentos en los que creía que Allen había muerto a manos de Tyki Mikk- Fue demasiado doloroso, ¿sabes? El pensar que habías muerto- aclaró y agregó-. Incluso en la situación de ahora, en la que la mitad de la Orden te discrimina por ser el "catorceavo", no me gusta verte deprimido por ello. Por eso prefiero que olvides lo del beso, si te es tan molesto.

Después no dijo nada más, pues simplemente se acercó a los libros que tenía sobre la mesa y comenzó a leerlos. Sabía que, a pesar de haberle dicho tan sinceramente a Allen todo lo que sentía, este de seguro no le hablaría más. Y, si en el remoto caso de que Allen lo perdonase, también sería inútil, pues debía proteger a su Bookman interno, por lo que este tipo de conversaciones no volverían a darse.

Allen, por su parte, no supo, en un principio, como reaccionar. Lavi estaba profundamente arrepentido y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Algo en su pecho comenzó a latir furiosamente. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el escritorio en el que se encontraba Lavi, mientras este último trataba de concentrarse en su lectura, sin darse cuenta aún de que Allen todavía permanecía dentro de la biblioteca.

Apenas hubo llegado, quedo mirando la espalda de Lavi, aún sin saber que decirle. Sus manos tiritaban y sudaban copiosamente, a causa del nerviosismo. De pronto, sin que él lo premeditase, su brazo derecho comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Lavi, pasando, finalmente, alrededor de la espalda de este. Casi al instante, este se dio vuelta, sorprendido, pues no se esperaba ese gesto de Allen.

- Te disculpo, Lavi- susurró Allen, sin mirarlo directamente al rostro-. Y gracias… por preocuparte por mí.

Lavi, al principio impactado por aquellas escasas palabras provenientes de Allen, pero a la vez tan valiosas para él, simplemente sonrió, con la vista fija en los libros y agregó, con sonrojo en sus mejillas- Muchas gracias, Allen, por seguir siendo mi amigo… de verdad te lo agradezco.

Ambos, sin mirarse, siguieron así, en silencio. Allen había recapacitado, pues se había dado cuenta de todo el arrepentimiento que sentía Lavi y sabía que no sería capaz de soportar estar peleado con el conejo por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, Lavi era su mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Link de pronto se acerco a la biblioteca. Ya estaba harto de buscar a Walker y sin siquiera tener un mínimo rastro suyo. Por lo visto el albino no entendía su situación en la orden, pues desaparecer por todo ese tiempo de la vista de Link ya era muy sospechoso. Ya solo quedaba un lugar en el cual buscar. No era muy probable que Allen se encontrase ahí, peor podía estar acompañando a Lavi. Después de todo, ambos eran muy buenos amigos. Rápidamente Link asomo la cabeza por la entrada de la biblioteca y pudo verlo.

- ¡Walker! ¡¿Con qué estabas aquí?!- gritó Link desde la entrada de la biblioteca. Apenas hubo hecho esto camino con un pasó fuerte a la mesa donde se encontraban Lavi sentado y Allen de pie, a su lado. Apenas Allen hubo visto a Link, retiró rápidamente el brazo de la espalda de Lavi, con nerviosismo.

¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Se preguntó Allen sintiéndose imbécil y totalmente confundido pues, ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan raro que estuviese abrazando a su amigo.

- Señor Dos Puntos- le llamó Lavi en un susurro-. Podría, si no le molesta, guardar silencio, no ve que estamos en una biblioteca.

- ¡Serás mal educado!- exclamó Link, también en un susurro.

Los tres se quedaron mirando sin nada más que decir. Allen estaba muy confundido e, ilógicamente, pensaba que cualquier cercanía con Lavi podría verse sospechosa. Por su parte Link no estaba interesado en entablar una conversación y Lavi no era capaz de decir nada, pues ya estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para, realmente, pensar en algo que decir.

- ¡Ya Lavi, nos vemos después!- exclamo Allen, rompiendo el silencio, mientras se marchaba torpemente, seguido de Link, como perro seguido por sus pulgas.

Lavi ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse, así que sólo movió, en señal de despedida, su mano derecha. Apenas Allen y Link hubieron dejado la biblioteca, Lavi la bajó, mientras la sonrisa que sostenía en su rostro se iba desdibujando poco a poco. Después de todo, esa ocasión sería la última en que Allen y él hablaran tan cercanamente. Tendría que dejar todo lo que había podido vivir hasta ahora con Allen en calidad de "amigo": los juegos de cartas, encerrados en una habitación (ya sea la de él o la de Allen), y en los que irremediablemente salía perdedor, no importase cuántos libros leyera sobre trucos en los juegos de cartas. Esos abrazos que podía darle en cualquier situación, las bromas y tantas otras cosas que hacía con Allen. Después de todo, él era el sucesor de Bookman. Él sería el próximo Bookman y, quisieselo o no, nada podía seguir siendo especial para él. Ni siquiera Allen…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tres días después…_

5:00 a.m.

Aún no amanecía en el nuevo y reconstruido cuartel general de la orden y, sin embargo, la sección científica trabajaba incesante en su labor. Los científicos caminaban de un lado a otro, cargados de herramientas, metales y, también, de unas torres enormes de documentos que se tambaleaban peligrosamente. Lo curioso, era que todas estas torres desembocaban en un mismo lugar: un escritorio estampado de otros documentos y un hombre chino tirado arriba de ellos, aparentemente durmiendo.

- Oiga Supervisor- le llamó Reever Whenham, mientras lo zarandeaba-. Despierte Supervisor.

A pesar de esta llamada de ayuda de Reever, el Supervisor Komui ni siquiera se dignaba a abrir los ojos. Reever lo quedó mirando, mientras la cólera que tenía hacia el supervisor ascendía rápidamente, de manera espiral, hasta el punto de sacarle humitos de las orejas. ¿Cómo este tipo podía ser tan despreocupado? ¿Y quien, en su sano juicio, podría haberlo puesto al mando del cuartel general de la orden? De seguro también era un demente quien lo había hecho. Lo mejor, para estas ocasiones, era decirle al supervisor "eso".

- Supervisor- susurró Reever al oído de Komui- Lenalee se va a casar.

Con esto Reever se separó del Supervisor y lo quedó observando. Después de todo este truco siempre había funcionado. Quedaban tres, dos, un segundo. Cero. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Reever miró totalmente perplejo. ¿Acaso sería el final del mundo?

- ¡Oiga Supervisor! ¡Despierte, que le estoy diciendo que Lenalee se va a casar! ¡No me escucho!- le gritó, ya sin ninguna delicadeza, mientras lo zarandeaba bruscamente.

Después de estar un rato así, zarandeándolo hasta casi matarlo (literalmente) a no ser que Johnny y los demás no hubiesen intervenido en beneficio de la vida del descuidado y excéntrico Komui, se escuchó un suspiro de este último y, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados contestó a la provocación de Reever.

- Estoy dormido, trabaje mucho y no podrás engañarme con eso de que mi linda Lenalee se va a casar, ¿Cómo si no se lo fuera a decir a su amado hermano primero? Reever-kun.

- ¡¿Que cojones está diciendo Supervisor Komui?!- le gritó Reever, fuera de quicio, después de haberse librado de los brazos que lo detenían en su cometido para cometer homicidio, mientras tomaba de la gabardina de la orden al Supervisor-. ¡¡ ¿COMO RESPONDIÓ, ENTONCES A LO QUE PREGUNTE, SI SUPUESTAMENTE ESTA DORMIDO?!! ¡¡POR FAVOR, TRABAJE Y NO FINJA QUE DUERME!!- concluyó mientras lo arrojaba contra una de las estanterías.

- Reever-kun, eres cruel- le recriminó Komui, haciendo pucheros mientras se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor y agregó aliviado-. Por lo menos no has destruido mi ciudad.

- ¿Con que eso ha estado haciendo toda la noche?- preguntó Reever, mientras temblaba de furia, contemplando a su alrededor. Era sorprendente como se había transformado la habitación del Supervisor Komui mientras Brigette, su asistente, se encontraba fuera. El suelo estaba cubierto, como siempre, de un montón de papeles pero, sobre estos, se encontraban las montañas de papeles que habían ido llegando desde la central y otros lugares conectados con la orden, listos para ser revisados, corregidos y timbrados por el Supervisor, cosa que, como era usual, este no había hecho. En vez de eso se había dedicado a dibujar en los costados de estas, múltiples ventanas, con gente en su interior. Y por si esto fuera poco, había construido autitos y aviones que pululaban por los diversos recovecos y que, extraña y peligrosamente, tenían la forma de Komurin Ex.

- De todos modos- informó Reever tomando un amplio respiró que lo ayudaba a guardar sus instintos asesinos-. Ya fui por los exorcistas Allen, Kanda y Lenalee, como usted lo pidió Supervisor.

- Gracias Reever-kun- le respondió Komui, mientras un avión se estrellaba en la pared.

Reever, antes de asesinar al Supervisor ahí mismo, prefirió salir, dejando a los tres exorcistas, después de todo la falta de sueño hacían más peligrosos sus ataques.

- Buenos días Allen-kun, Kanda, Link y Lenalee-chan- les saludó Komui a los cuatro aludidos.

Los tres exorcistas y Link, sin embargo estaban más ocupados en quitarse a los aviones Komurin de encima que en escuchar el atento saludo del Supervisor. Allen, Link y Lenalee aún les hacía falta una hora de sueño, por lo que bostezaban aún, mientras que a Kanda lo habían sacado de su riguroso entrenamiento que daba comienzo a las cuatro de la mañana (¬ ¬… ¿Quién se levanta a esa hora? XD).

- Oi, Komui, ¿para qué llamaste?-le preguntó Kanda, con su mal humor habitual, mientras trataba de achuntarle con Mugen a uno de los aviones Komurin que rondaban alrededor de él.

- ¿Acaso no querían ver mis preciados inventos, que hice en una sola noche?- les pregunto, mientras se retorcía entero-. ¿A qué no soy todo un genio?

- Komui-niisan...- murmuró Lenalee, con una gotita en la cabeza-. No te das cuenta la hora que es, ¿verdad?

- Pero si es tempranito…apenas las cinco, ¿no?- le contestó el Supervisor, logrando que la paciencia de esas cuatro personas se comenzará a colmar poco a poco-. Además, claro está, les asignaré una misión.

Allen y Lenalee suspiraron aliviados, pues no dudaban que el Supervisor los hubiese llamado solo para ver a esos mini Komurines, a los que Allen les tenía reticencia y a los que ahora esquivaba de la mejor manera posible. Además de cierta manera, le alegraba dejar la orden sobretodo sin Lavi, por lo que había sucedido en los últimos tres días con él y lo que aún no podía asimilar, por lo que lo mejor sería evitarlo y que mejor excusa que salir a realizar una misión.

- Como les iba diciendo- informó Komui, mientras cambiaba del tono juguetón al tono Komui Supervisor ON (ya saben, ese tono serio que utiliza siempre que pasan cosas graves o que asigna las misiones XD)-. Deberán dirigirse a Italia, en la ciudad de Rímini, pues se ha detectado un suceso inusual que podría tratarse, en lo probable, de Inocencia. Se ha comprobado en terreno que, a pesar de que estamos en verano, aún hay tormentas de nieve en ese sector, además de que la ciudad entera está rodeada de Akumas. En el camino podrán enterarse de los detalles- concluyó el Supervisor, mientras le pasaba, a cada uno, unos folletos que contenían la información restante-. Les deseo mucha suerte.

Apenas el Supervisor Komui les hubo dicho esto, los tres exorcistas y Link se dispusieron a salir, pero el Supervisor detuvo a Allen. Este último lo miró sorprendido, al igual que los demás, pues se voltearon al ver este gesto de Komui.

- Necesito hablar en privado con Allen- kun- les dijo el Supervisor, mientras tiraba de Allen al interior de su oficina, mientras Link los seguía- en un minuto los alcanza, ¿ne, Allen-kun?

Allen al ver el extraño gesto del Supervisor solo asintió, pues no entendía para que lo podía solicitar. Kanda y Lenalee los quedaron mirando, con indiferencia y preocupación respectivamente, pero prefirieron alistarse y continuar pues, en el caso de Lenalee, le preguntaría más tarde a Allen.

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ellos, el Supervisor se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo asiento, mientras Allen se situaba frente a él, un poco nervioso, pues no sabía que otra sorpresa podría recibir, después de las que había sabido hace menos de una semana.

- Ne, Allen-kun- le preguntó el Supervisor, con un tono que variaba entre la preocupación y el chiste-. ¿Paso algo entre Lavi y tú?

- ¿Por-por qué lo pregunta?- inquirió Allen nervioso, mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas. ¿Es que acaso tanto se notaba que la relación entre Lavi y él había cambiado?

Link miró la expresión de Allen con total desconcierto y sin poder explicarse aún esa reacción de Allen, sobretodo sabiendo que el muchacho se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, por su ánimo siempre feliz, preocupado de sus compañeros y con una sonrisa en todo momento, más aún con Lavi, quien se podía notar a simple vista que era el mejor amigo del muchacho.

- Es que… como podría decirlo… Lavi me pidió que no le envíe a más misiones contigo- contestó el Supervisor dubitativamente, mientras observaba la reacción de Allen-. Aún no me lo explico. De hecho, el día que me lo pidió, casi me dio un infarto, por la sorpresa. Por eso quería saber si tú me podías decir algo, pues está situación afecta a la orden y te quería pedir…

Sin embargo Allen no había escuchado lo último que el Supervisor le había dicho. Su cabeza daba vueltas y él no era capaz de detenerla. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado y, mucho menos, el actual rechazo que Lavi mostraba hacia él, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado hace tres días. A pesar de que él quería mantenerse lejos de Lavi, por obvias razones, no esperó que Lavi reaccionara incluso peor que él. Allen sintió algo en su pecho, algo pesado y doloroso, algo que aún no entendía.

-¿Allen-kun…? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Komui escudriñando el rostro de Allen.

- No, nada- negó Allen, moviendo las manos efusivamente, mientras sostenía una sonrisa, cosa habitual en él. Aunque, aquel gesto despreocupado y que, a todas luces era una mentira, era una careta que estaba a punto de perder.

Fin Acto V

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Acá otro capi de este fic. Pido las disculpas todas las personas que lo siguen, por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero los deberes me tenían copada. Para las personas que seguían por Facebook, que no creo que me lean en fanfiction XD, se habrán dado cuenta que el acto IV y V que publique ahí, los junte y cambie algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, los sentimientos de Allen cuando Lavi le pide las disculpas. La verdad, preferí modificar esa parte pues veía un poco ilógico que Allen reaccionase de esa forma, después de todo el "show" que hizo por el beso que le dio Lavi.

Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y tratare lo antes posible de actualizar. Los grupos que promocione en el capi anterior los pueden encontrar en Facebook XD.

Y por favor un review TT^TT y gracias de antemano!!!


	5. Acto V

Los agradecimientos irán abajo, por razones que luego explicare

_**Despejando tus tinieblas**_

_**Acto V**_

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa y genialosa Katsura Hoshino-sama, quien nunca terminara -man a causa de mis amenazas.

**Advertencia: C****apitulo excesivamente alto en spoiler. Si quieres evitarlos, deberás ir en el último capítulo del manga publicado a la fecha (capitulo 189), aunque también le cambiare varias cosas, por lo que no serán totalmente fiel al manga, pero tratare de conservar las personalidades de los personajes dentro de lo posible **

_-Ne, Lavi ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le pregunto Lenalee, con una sonrisa picarona. No era usual que le hablase en ese tono, pero Lavi dejo escapar este gesto, en parte porque era la primera misión que iba solo, con Lenalee, después de llegar del arca._

_- Claro- respondió, mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el libro. Tomo un marcador y lo coloco en la pagina 49._

_- Hace mucho tiempo había pensado esto, pero no sabía cómo preguntártelo- continuo la china, mientras se sentaba al lado de Lavi-. Etto, prométeme que me dirás la verdad._

_- Vamos Lenalee- le apremió Lavi, un poco confundido-. No exageres tanto, pregunta solamente- después de decir esto, dio un pequeño sorbo a su café._

_- Lavi, ¿a ti te gusta alguien, no es cierto?- le pregunto Lenalee, con una sonrisa enmarcándole el rostro._

_Lavi, enormemente sorprendido, escupió a un lado el café que tenía en la boca, mientras Lenalee lo miraba un poco pasmada ante ese gesto-. ¡¡Que cosas dices, Lenalee!!- le grito Lavi, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios-. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_- Etto, es que se te nota Lavi- le contesto la china, señalando lo evidente._

_Lavi abrió los ojos como platos, ¿se le notaba? No sabía cómo desmentirle. Aunque Lenalee no lo demostrase, a veces resultaba demasiado perspicaz para su gusto-. A ver. Si según tú me gusta alguien, ¿Quién es? _

_Francamente, esperaba que, al no saber cómo contestarle, podría desmentirle a Lenalee de manera mucho más simple, pero algo lo dejo perplejo. ¡¡Lenalee se estaba riendo!!_

_- ¿Es necesario que lo diga?- le pregunto la china y Lavi asintió, así que no le quedo otra más que responder-. Es Allen-kun, ¿cierto?_

_Lavi quedo perplejo. Sin saber cómo, Lenalee se había dado cuenta. Incluso él, solo se había percatado de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia el albino hace poco tiempo. Pero ella le había dicho que hace mucho se lo quería preguntar. Por lo visto, no solo enamorarse de Allen le había hecho perder un poco de su Bookman, sino que también, gracias a sus compañeros, estaba perdiendo la capacidad de fingir._

_¿Y si Lenalee le decía algo a Allen? No podría, sería el fin. De todo, probablemente. Lenalee escudriño la expresión de Lavi y agrego, con un guiño-. No te preocupes Lavi, que no le diré a nadie._

_Lavi suspiro aliviado. Por lo visto, Lenalee era una persona de confianza. Sabía que no tenía que mirar ni a Allen ni a Lenalee de esa manera, pero por lo pronto, no tenía ganas de evitar aquello._

_- Creo que deberías decirle- comento Lenalee, mientras comía un poco de su torta y agrego, interrumpiendo el ademan de Lavi-. Allen-kun es un poco ingenuo para estas cosas, así que él ni se debe haber dado cuenta._

_-¿Y qué crees que voy a sacar diciéndoselo, Lenalee?- le pregunto Lavi, con un gesto irónico. Ya no valía fingir ni mucho menos tratar de desmentir a Lenalee._

_- No lo sé. Tal vez te hubiese ido bien, ¿no crees?...._

Lavi despertó, un poco confundido. Era muy poco usual que soñase con recuerdos. Sin embargo, había soñado con aquella vez en que Lenalee le había preguntado "eso". En ese tiempo, recién había asimilado que le gustaba Allen de "esa" forma y, a pesar de ello, Lenalee se había dado cuenta mucho antes que él mismo. Que tonto era, soñando con ese tipo de cosas, justo en un momento como ese. E imaginar que, al final, había hecho lo que le había aconsejado Lenalee…

Se levanto y revolvió un poco sus cabellos. Bostezo y miro el reloj. Ya eran las siete. Tal vez debería ir a tomar desayuno. Cabía la posibilidad de que Allen estuviese ya en el comedor. No es que fuese a hablarle, pues Bookman lo había amenazado para que no lo hiciera, pero verlo desde lejos… ¿no habría problema con ello, no?

* * *

El tren traqueteaba incesante ante el cansancio de todos. Era un tremendo problema el que Allen no pudiese crear portales en lugares que nunca había visto. El lugar más cercano a Rímini que Allen había visitado era Roma, por lo que habían llegado hasta ese lugar a través del arca y, según lo planeado, tenían que proseguir en tren hasta Rímini.

Kanda mantenía los ojos cerrados, con el semblante molesto que le caracterizaba. Allen por su parte aun miraba el folleto que explicaba la misión. Las cosas no se veían realmente muy alentadoras. Todos los habitantes de aquella pequeña ciudad, probablemente estarían muertos.

Ya llevaban viajando dos horas en el tren y aun faltaban cuatro horas para llegar. Además la presencia tanto de Kanda como de Link, por alguna extraña razón, hacía aún más tenso el ambiente. Lenalee, por su parte, solo miraba a través de la ventana.

Allen suspiro. Se suponía que debía estar enfadado con Lavi, pero lo extraño era que lo echaba de menos. De seguro, si él hubiese estado presente, el viaje se hubiese convertido en una divertida travesía. Le dolía que Lavi lo evitase. Quería hablar con él. De hecho, lo había intentado en múltiples ocasiones, pero en la mayoría el viejo Bookman lo acompañaba y, en las ocasiones en las que Lavi se encontraba solo, simplemente este último lo había ignorado.

Solo quería recuperar la amistad de Lavi. ¿Acaso tan malo era eso? Tenía muy claro de que Lavi nunca lo miraría de esta forma, pero Allen se había percatado de que, al que siempre había extrañado más era a Lavi. Siempre tenía que tomar misiones con distintos exorcistas, pero cuando iba a alguna misión sin Lavi, no aguantaba las ganas de verlo, como ahora. No era lo mismo ir a ellas sin Lavi, que con este.

De pronto, las tripas de Allen rugieron. Por lo visto ya era hora de comer. La verdad, apenas recibidas las ordenes de Komui, habían partido a la misión, sin siquiera detenerse a desayunar.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?- sugirió Lenalee entre pequeñas risas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y dejaron a cargo del equipaje a Toma. Caminaron rápidamente al vagón-comedor, mientras Allen precedía la marcha. Ojala tuviesen en el menú mitarashi dango…

* * *

Lavi miro el comedor, decepcionado. Allen no estaba en él. Y no era capaz de ir a la habitación de este por dos motivos. En primer lugar, aun resonaba la amenaza de Bookman en su cabeza y el otro, era que no se atrevía a hablar con Allen de manera natural, después de haberlo evitado de esa forma tan poco amistosa.

Camino hacia la ventana en la cual se pedía la comida y apenas hubo llegado a ella, un animado Jerry le atendió.

- Ohayo, Lavi-kun, ¿Qué quieres para tu desayuno?

- Etto…, creo que tomare el menú B- respondió Lavi y agregó tratando de bajar la voz-. Etto, Jerry, ¿has visto a Allen?

Jerry, se dio vuelta y le pasó la bandeja con el menú B a Lavi y respondió-. La verdad hoy no lo he visto. Pobrecito. Parece que Komui lo envió a una misión y ¡sin desayunar! Debe estar muerto de hambre- concluyo, en tono compasivo hacia el pequeño exorcista.

Lavi le agradeció y rápidamente se dirigió con la bandeja del desayuno a una de las mesas. ¿Con que Allen no estaba? Por una parte era relajante saber esto, pues no tendría que andar fingiendo una indiferencia que, a todas luces, no sentía, pero hubiese preferido mil veces ver a Allen paseándose por ahí con toneladas de comida. O verlo apostar.

¿China? ¿Rusia? ¿Estados Unidos de América? ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Y cuanto tardaría en regresar? Se preguntaba Lavi, mientras comía, sin sentir la comida siquiera. No sabía cómo enterarse del lugar en el cual se encontraba Allen y, sabía que sería totalmente ilógico ir a preguntarle a Komui, después de pedirle de favor que no lo enviase a más misiones con Allen.

Apenas hubo terminado, se levanto y corrió en dirección a la biblioteca. Ya se le había ocurrido una manera para saberlo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa que ya se hacía cada vez más inexistente en él…

* * *

- ¿Con que acá es?- pregunto Kanda, mientras observaba la ciudad en ruinas. La verdad, había sido espantoso el como los Akumas habían acabado con todo. Paredes agrietadas y rotas, puertas desabisagradas, cadáveres totalmente negros de personas que, a todas luces, habían recibido el ataque de un Akuma.

- Gomen- susurro Allen, mientras tomaba con su mano derecha el brazo de alguien, pero apenas lo hubo hecho, este se desintegro por completo, mezclándose con la nieve-. Lamento haber llegado tarde.

- ¡Que horrible!- exclamo Lenalee, horrorizada, mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

- No hay ningún Akuma a la vista- comento Link, mientras miraba el desastre nevado de su alrededor.

Era sorprendente el cambio de ambiente. Comparado con la ciudad anterior, en la que hacía un calor de los mil horrores, la que presentaba un feliz bullicio de residentes y turistas comprando, vendiendo y divirtiéndose, Rímini parecía un trozo del infierno que había llegado ahí por error. La playa estaba totalmente cubierta de cadáveres. Resto carbónicos de cadáveres humanos se extendían por la nieve y una brisa fría, acompañada de pequeños copos de agua congelada, daban al lugar un aspecto tétrico. Y no faltaba ni siquiera un cielo sellado y negro.

-Hay que buscar rápido la inocencia, antes de que los Akumas la encuentren- sugirió Allen, mientras sus compañeros asentían.

Comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido que pudieron a través de la nieve. La visibilidad, de seguro por la ventisca que estaba a punto de desatarse, se hacía cada vez más escasa. Allen se restregó su ojo izquierdo. Le comenzó a doler de sobremanera, lo que indicaba claramente que habían Akumas cerca.

- Tengan cuidado- les advirtió Allen y agrego, mientras los miraba a todos-. Hay Akumas cerca.

Kanda y Link asintieron y quedaron mirando el ojo izquierdo de Allen, que se retorcía a causa de lo anteriormente dicho por Allen.

- ¿Y Lenalee?- preguntó extrañado Allen, al no verla cerca de ellos.

- Tsk, menudo problema- comento Kanda molesto, mientras miraba a ambos lados. No podía creer que Lenalee se hubiese perdido así nada más. De seguro era culpa de un Noah o de un Akuma poderoso.

- ¡¡No vinimos acá a cuidar exorcistas!!- les recordó Link, serio, mientras dirigía su mirada a uno de los edificios. La nieve había comenzado a caer casi con saña sobre ellos, que con suerte podían ver los edificios que tenían en frente. Lo mejor sería avanzar sin Lee-. ¡¡Vinimos por la inocencia!!

Allen lo miro sañudo, mientras Kanda rechistaba. Ambos apreciaban a Lenalee. Para Allen, esta era una compañera, no podía dejarla abandonada a merced de la nieve y de los Akumas así como así. Se quedo contemplando un rato la tormenta de nieve. Lo sentía mucho por las órdenes y por Link, pero Lenalee era mucho más importante. Después se las arreglarían para encontrar la inocencia o quitársela a los Akumas, en caso de que estos últimos la encontraran primero.

- ¡¡Gomen Link!!- grito Allen, en medio de la tormenta- ¡¡Iré por Lenalee!! ¡¡Ustedes sigan buscando la inocencia, que ya los alcanzo!!

Sin siquiera tomar en cuenta los gritos de Link que le llamaban, comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, llamando a gritos a Lenalee. No sería capaz de soportar la pérdida de uno de sus compañeros, fuera quien fuera.

Giro por varios edificios en ruinas, mientras la nieve le llegaba a la cintura. Además ya casi ni veía a su alrededor. Los gritos de Link se habían apagado y solo la tormenta se escuchaba azotar los edificios desnudos.

- ¡¡Lenalee!! ¡¡Lenalee!!- grito Allen totalmente desesperado, pues no sabía hacia qué lado seguir. Sin querer, gracias a la maldita tormenta de nieve y a su pésimo sentido de la orientación, se había perdido. Sorpresivamente, pudo sentir algo tocarlo. ¡¿Un Akuma?! Se dio vuelta de manera brusca y su Inocencia activada choco con algo metálico.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué haces Baka Moyashi?!!- le regaño Kanda molesto, mientras apartaba con Mugen la Inocencia de Allen hacia un lado y agrego-. ¡Tsk, ¿acaso quieres pelea en estas condiciones?!

-¡¡Pensé que eras un Akuma!!- le respondió el albino-. ¡¡ ¿No deberías estar buscando la Inocencia?!!

-¡¡ Tsk!!- le grito Kanda, pues ya casi ni oía por culpa de la tormenta-. ¡¡Hay que buscar Lenalee, ¿no?!!

Allen sonrió. Por lo visto Kanda también tenía su corazoncito, aunque siempre lo ocultase. También le preocupaban sus compañeros y no era una simple arma que cumplía órdenes de la Orden.

Allen siguió a Kanda, pues era mucho más seguro seguir sus pasos que dejarse guiar por su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Apenas llegaron a uno de los edificios, se sacudieron la nieve.

- ¿Por qué vinimos acá?- pregunto Allen confuso. Lo normal sería estar buscando a Lenalee ahora y no resguardarse de la nieve. De pronto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y agrego, mucho más animado-. ¿Acaso ya la encontraste?

- Claro que no, Baka Moyashi- le respondió Kanda secamente-. Lo más probable es que, si Lenalee esta secuestrada por un Akuma, estos la tengan en uno de los edificios. Si no mal recuerdo, cuando buscamos esa inocencia, la de la hoja del renacer, los Akumas no nos atacaban en la tormenta.

- Después de todo, no eres tan tonto Bakanda- le comento Allen, mientras Kanda lo amenazaba con Mugen-. ¡¡Y mi nombre es Allen!!

Sin embargo una explosión cercana interrumpió la disputa entre los dos exorcistas. Ambos miraron alarmados en dirección al ruido, pero la tormenta hacía imposible ver que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior. Rápidamente se encaminaron hacia fuera del edificio y, aliviados en cierto modo, notaron que la tormenta estaba amainando.

- ¿Crees que podrás ganarme con eso?- le pregunto el Akuma nivel 4, burlonamente a Link, quien lo mantenía atado con el Hijitsu Shibaribane (1).

Cerca de ellos, se encontraba Lenalee haciéndole frente sola a dos Akumas nivel 4. Tenía la cara un poco magullada y se defendía lo mejor posible de los ataques que le llegaban de todas partes.

- ¡Lenalee, ¿Dónde estabas?!- pregunto Allen, un poco confuso aun por la situación sorpresiva en la que se encontraban.

- Etto…- sin embargo Lenalee no alcanzo a contestar pues, en el intento de contestarle a Allen, se distrajo y recibió un golpe directo de un Akuma, lo cual la lanzo hacia uno de los edificios, provocando un gran estruendo.

- ¡¡Lenalee!!- grito Allen, mientras acudía en su ayuda.

- ¡Baka Moyashi! ¡Deja de hacer preguntas tontas ahora!- le regaño Kanda, mientras desenfundaba su Mugen y se lanzaba al ataque del Akuma que había golpeado a Lenalee-. ¡¡Nigentou!!¡¡ Hakka Touro!! (2)

El Akuma por su parte, trataba de esquivar el ataque del japonés, pero la velocidad de Kanda era sorprendente. Varios de los cortes le acertaron, pero el Akuma no pensó quedarse de brazos cruzados. Rápidamente abrió la boca, mientras un halo de luz se comenzaba a arremolinar frente a a esta.

Link sin embargo, al ver la nueva situación en la que se encontraba, perdió la concentración y el Akuma entre risas lo golpeo, tirándolo contra otro de los edificios. Allen se acercó rápidamente a Lenalee y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lenalee?- le pregunto, mientras Lenalee se incorporaba.

- Sí, solo me he golpeado un poco- le respondió esta con una sonrisa

- Pero no será por mucho, exorcistas- se escucho la voz de un Akuma y, al segundo siguiente, Allen y Lenalee fueron lanzados fuera del edificio, empujados por una especie de cuerda brillante que salía del brazo de uno del Akuma nivel 4 que los había atacado. Lenalee y Allen saltaron hacia lugares distintos, mientras sus inocencias se desactivaban.

Link se irguió dificultosamente, después de haber recibido la paliza de parte del Akuma nivel 4. Miro a su izquierda y se percato que Kanda se enfrentaba solo contra dos Akumas nivel 4, con gran maestría, mientras que el tercero iba persiguiendo el cuerpo de Lenalee que volaba por los aires.

- ¡¡Lee!!- grito Link, mientras iba tras de ella. No podían darse el lujo de perder a otro exorcista. Lo terrible era que la china estuviese, seguramente inconsciente, pues sus botas estaban desactivadas. Sin embargo uno de los Akumas que atacaban a Kanda, se separo del grupo y se situó frente a él.

- Gomen, dos puntos, ¡¡pero hoy es nuestro festín!! ¡¡No te dejare llegar hasta la exorcista!!- le grito el Akuma, mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en plena cara a Link. Este salió disparado, pero enterró los pies en la nieve y rápidamente volvió a lanzar el Hijitsu, pero el Akuma de un solo golpe, esquivo su ataque.

- ¡¿Crees que me vas a hacer perder el tiempo dos veces con lo mismo?!- le pregunto mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro.

Mientras el Akuma se disponía a darle el golpe final a Link, un objeto filoso le corto uno de los brazos. Rápidamente, el Akuma se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la cara del japonés, quien mostraba una tenebrosa sonrisa. Al segundo siguiente el Akuma y Kanda se encontraban peleando uno contra uno, pues el otro Akuma ya había sido asesinado por el japonés.

Link, corriendo se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de Allen. Tal vez aun estuviesen a tiempo de salvar a la china. Él no podría contra un Akuma nivel 4, pero estaba seguro de que si despertaba a Walker, este de seguro acabaría con él.

- ¡¡Walker!! ¡¡Despierta!!- le grito Link, mientras lo zarandeaba- ¡¡Aun quedan dos Akumas!!- Link después de decir esto contemplo la batalla. Kanda ya exhausto después de haber peleado contra un Akuma nivel 4, se desenvolvía mermado contra el Akuma manco, mientras este le lanzaba rayos que salían desde sus dedos. Pero lo que realmente lo atemorizo fue ver que el Akuma nivel 4 que había salido persiguiendo el cuerpo inerte de Lenalee, ya la tuviese en su poder y, ahorcándola, la tenía pegada a un muro de un edificio de la ciudad.

- ¡¡Vas a morir exorcista!!- le grito el Akuma con saña, mientras que el desfallecido cuerpo de Lenalee no le daba respuesta. El Akuma abrió la boca desmesuradamente. La energía se comenzó a agolpar poco a poco en la boca del Akuma.

Los ojos del cuerpo de Allen comenzaron abrirse lentamente, mientras examinaban el suelo. Link aun lo zarandeaba y gritaba Walker. Link debía de estar muy golpeado. Ella no era Allen-kun. Se incorporo con dificultad y quedo mirando a Link.

- ¡¿Por qué me dices Walker, Link?!- le pregunto el cuerpo de Allen y agrego preocupado-. Que yo soy Lenalee.

Link miro confuso y le llevo la contra. La mano de Allen se situó frente a los ojos de este y miro horrorizado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mano es la de Allen-kun?- se pregunto preocupado, mientras se observaba de arriba abajo. Incluso llego a mirar el reflejo que producía en los ojos de Link. No cabía duda. Era el cuerpo de Allen, ¡¡pero ella era Lenalee!!

Link quedo estupefacto. Ya no sabía qué hacer, de pronto otra explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos. Kanda había sido arrojado cerca de ellos. Sin embargo el japonés, ni corto ni perezoso, se levanto y, antes de seguir peleando contra el Akuma, grito.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué te pasa, baka Moyashi?!! ¡Ve ayudar a Lenalee, maldita sea!- le grito colérico, mientras se batía nuevamente contra el Akuma.

- Yo… no sé por qué… pero no soy Allen-kun, ¡soy Lenalee!- le contesto el cuerpo de Allen, mientras miraba confusamente sus manos.

- Si tú no eres Walker, entonces, ¿Quién…- comenzó a preguntar Link, mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Lenalee colgar de la mano del Akuma. Este estaba a punto de matarlo. Había acumulado suficiente energía en su boca. Solo quedaba arrojarla y ya. Adiós exorcista.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!!- grito Kanda, mientras de un solo ataque terminaba con el Akuma 4 y se dirigía a ayudar al cuerpo de Lenalee. Fue corriendo y cuando estaba a metros de él, vio que el cuerpo de Lenalee comenzaba a reaccionar. La mano de esta se poso sobre una de las mejillas del Akuma y una sonrisa tétrica se extendió por el rostro del cuerpo de Lenalee…

* * *

Lavi suspiro. Por lo visto Allen se encontraba en Rímini, pero la puerta del Arca estaba en Roma. Aquella ciudad le recordó que el panda se encontraba ahí, seguramente escuchando lo que se hablaba en la junta de la Central, llevada a cabo en el Vaticano. Ahora entendía por qué Bookman le habia insistido tanto en que no fuera allá. De seguro era para no encontrarse con Allen a su regreso.

Decidió enfrascarse en la lectura de los libros, que con tanto apremio le había encargado el panda, pero su gollem le interrumpió.

- Los exorcistas Lavi y Marie deben presentarse en la oficina del supervisor Lee, para que les sea asignada una nueva misión.

Lavi se levantó desganado. Ya se había hecho ilusiones que, ante la ausencia del panda, podría ver a Allen cuanto quisiese, sin embargo, ya lo llamaban a una nueva misión.

Rápidamente tomo su Inocencia y su chaqueta y se encamino hacia la oficina de Komui. No tenía ganas de ir, pero al fin y al cabo, trabajo era trabajo. En el pasillo se encontró con Marie y ambos, entraron en la oficina del Supervisor, la que no cambiaba para nada.

Komui les saludo amigablemente y después de explicarles los detalles, tendría que dirigirse al arca y desembarcar en Brasil. La puerta ya estaba preparada, pues Allen lo había hecho antes de salir a la misión. Ni cortos ni perezosos, Marie y Lavi se encaminaron al portal del Arca, acompañados de Komui. Sin embargo, un estruendo los hizo tambalearse. Los dos exorcistas y el supervisor miraron a ambos lados.

- ¡¡Komui!!- le grito Lavi molesto recordando aquella vez en la que se habían convertido en zombies (3)-.¡¡ ¿Qué rayos? ¿No me digas que es otro de tus inventos?!!

- ¡¡Claro que no Lavi!!- le grito preocupado.

Al ver el semblante desencajado de Komui, ambos exorcistas se alarmaron. Algo muy grave estaba pasando. ¡¡ ¿Otra invasión?!! Aun no tenían ni idea, pero los tres se fueron corriendo hacia el portal del Arca pues, por lo visto, los estruendos provenían de ahí.

Apenas llegados al portal observaron el rostro contrariado de Reever, el cual miraba asustado y complicado hacia el portal. Este no presentaba para nada el aspecto de siempre. Grandes choques eléctricos lo envolvían, mientras que aquellos estruendos seguían incesantes.

- Reever, ¿qué paso?- le pregunto Komui, nada más al llegar. Sin embargo el aludido no supo que contestarle. Todo había ocurrido de pronto.

Lavi también quedo mirando el portal unos segundos. El portal que Allen podía crear por que dentro de él se encontraba el Decimocuarto… Esa última palabra, Decimocuarto, quedo resonando en su mente. ¡¡No era posible!! ¡¿Acaso Allen..?! Sin siquiera terminar sus interrogantes, se lanzo como loco hacia el portal. Algo dentro de él le decía que Allen se encontraba en problemas. Sin embargo, en vez de atravesar el portal como siempre lo había podido hacer, salió disparado y se estrello en contra de una de las paredes.

- ¡¡Lavi!! ¡¡ ¿Te encuentras bien?!!- le grito Marie, mientras se acercaba a él.

Lavi simplemente asintió, mientras se sobaba su cabeza y miraba aterrorizado el portal, que cada vez despedía más rayos y estruendos. ¿Allen… que está pasando? Se pregunto a sí mismo, con total impotencia…

* * *

- Buenos días, hermano (4)- susurró la boca del cuerpo de Lenalee, mientras el Akuma lo miraba estupefacto. Por lo visto ese gesto de la exorcista lo había sorprendido.

- Noah-sama- susurro el Akuma, mientras era cortado por Mugen.

El Akuma al segundo exploto y Kanda rápidamente antes de que el cuerpo, nuevamente inconsciente, de Lenalee cayese a tierra, la tomo entre sus brazos. Por lo visto, Lenalee no era la que se encontraba en sus brazos, sino el baka Moyashi. Sin saber bien como despertarlo o despertarla, se quedo mirando confuso.

Link rápidamente llego al lugar en el que se encontraba Kanda, con el cuerpo de Allen a cuestas. Por lo visto el cuerpo del albino se había desmayado al mismo tiempo que el de Lenalee.

- Oi despierta- le llamo Kanda, mientras el daba pequeñas palmadas a las mejillas del cuerpo de Lenalee.

Por su parte Link hacia algo similar con el cuerpo de Allen. Para su suerte aun no comenzaba a nevar de nuevo, pero prefirieron prevenir y entraron en uno de los edificios, después de que Kanda lo examinara.

Al rato de pegarles pequeñas bofetadas, tanto el cuerpo de Allen como de Lenalee fueron abriendo los ojos lentamente. El cuerpo de Lenalee comenzó a observarse de pie a cabeza y, al rato suspiro aliviada.

- ¡¡Por fin pude volver a mi cuerpo!! – exclamo mientras volvía a caer en los brazos de Kanda.

- Oi, ¿estás bien?- pregunto este, un poco confuso aún. Por lo visto, al haber destruido a todos los Akumas, lograba que el efecto de cambio de cuerpos entre Allen y Lenalee se terminara.

Lenalee asintió, mientras Allen miraba perplejo a Lenalee. ¿Cómo que había regresado a su cuerpo? No entendía nada. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había ocurrido después de haber ido a ayudar a Lenalee. Los recuerdos acudieron de golpe y solo atino a preguntar, alarmado-. ¡¡ ¿Y los Akumas?!!

- ¡¡Tsk!! ¡¡Eres lento Moyashi!! – le respondió Kanda, mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza-. ¡¡Ya los mate!!

Allen lo miro extrañado, pero prefirió guardar silencio, el que fue interrumpido por Link, que lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

- Walker… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió con el Akuma que te estaba ahorcando?

- ¡¡ ¿Un Akuma me estaba ahorcando?!!- exclamo Allen, totalmente impresionado. ¿Cómo no se iba a acordar de aquello?

Link simplemente se lo confirmo sin decirle nada más. Pero todo lo que callaba, en su mente daba lugar. ¿Acaso Allen, aun en otro cuerpo, había actuado como el Decimocuarto? Esto era sospechoso. Tal vez tendría que examinar al gollem para cerciorarse de que no hubiese ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores.

- ¡¡Tym!!- grito Allen al ver al gollem dorado revoloteando a su alrededor. Este lucia más gordo que hace un rato atrás. Apenas Tym se poso sobre las manos de Allen, escupió una Inocencia.

- ¿El gollem la encontró?- pregunto Kanda, mostrando unas débiles señas de sorpresa.

- No, lo hice yo- le aclaro Link, mientras tomaba la Inocencia y agrego molesto-. Mientras ustedes se entretenían buscando a Lee, yo me ocupaba en la verdadera misión.

Allen, muy magullado y, por alguna razón, tan débil como Lenalee, y Kanda miraron con molestia a Link, sin que este se diese cuenta.

- Oi Moyashi, ¿puedes abrir el portal desde aquí?- le pregunto Kanda, mientras ayudaba a Lenalee a incorporarse.

- ¡¡Que me llamo Allen, retardado!!- grito Allen, mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. Rápidamente cerró los ojos y, a los cinco minutos, un portal, con el numero 14 se abría ante ellos.

* * *

Todos miraron con sorpresa. El portal no despedía más rayos ni estruendo. Por lo visto sea lo que sea que había causado esa gran anormalidad, se había calmado. Lavi se levanto rápidamente y volvió a arremeter contra el portal. Por una parte esperaba salir disparado, pero sorpresivamente lo pudo atravesar sin problemas.

-¡Oi, Baka usagi!- le llamo Kanda con su mal humor habitual, mientras traía sobre su espalda a Lenalee, casi desfallecida- ¡¡Ven a ayudar!!

Lavi miro y con horror comprobó que Allen iba en tal mal estado como Lenalee, tanto así, que iba apoyado en los hombros de Link…

* * *

- ¿Con que eso ocurrió, Inspector Howard Link?- le pregunto el Director Leverrier, pocas horas después de que Allen y compañía volviesen de la misión. Por lo visto Link se había encargado de contarle todos los pormenores de aquella aventura-. ¿Y es cierto que Walker, estando en el cuerpo de Lenalee, se convirtió en el Decimocuarto?

- Es lo más probable- contesto Link, mientras ambos aún miraban la grabación de la batalla, en el momento justo en que el cuerpo de Lenalee decía "buenos días".

- Que curioso- susurro Leverrier, mientras la imagen en Tym cambiaba. Mostraba aquella vez en la que habían sido informados todos los exorcistas de que Allen era el Decimocuarto. Se veía a Allen entrar en su habitación y después nada. Por media hora había un vacio muy extraño-. Creo que el señor Decimocuarto se está buscando problemas, ¿no cree, Inspector?- concluyo, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

* * *

Kanda entro a la enfermería, con su semblante molesto habitual. En el camino al comedor había escuchado a dos exorcistas hablar sobre Komui. Por lo visto este último le rogaba de rodillas a Brigette que lo dejara ir a la enfermería, pues su linda Lenalee había despertado. Sin embargo Brigette se había negado rotundamente, insistiendo que primero estaban sus obligaciones como supervisor y luego sus asuntos familiares.

Kanda abrió la puerta de golpe y pudo ver a la jefa de las enfermeras mirarlo molesta. Lo mejor era ir a ver a Lenalee ahora, aprovechando que el loco de Komui se encontraba en su oficina. Apenas entro en una de las habitaciones, pudo ver a Lenalee, sentada sobre la cama, tomando una sopa liviana. Se veían algunas magulladuras en el rostro y el cuello de ella estaba totalmente vendado.

- Ohayo, Kanda- le saludo la china alegremente, mientras tomaba otro poco de su sopa.

- Oi, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto el samurái, ignorando el saludo de la china.

- Sí- le contesto esta, extrañada de que Kanda se preocupase por su estado. Usualmente este era muy huraño con todo el mundo-. Solo tengo unos cuantos rasguños y el cuello, que se quemo un poco por culpa del Akuma.

Kanda miro molesto el cuello de Lenalee, todo vendado y susurro maldiciendo-. Maldito Moyashi, debería ser más cuidadoso.

- ¿Y Allen-kun?- pregunto Lenalee, al escuchar la palabra Moyashi. Por lo que sabía, aún no había despertado, por lo que estaba muy preocupada. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en aquella misión y tenía mucho miedo que Allen-kun se despertase no siendo precisamente "él" mismo.

-Tsk-chisto Kanda, molesto y agrego-. Aun duerme. El baka usagi ha estado cuidándolo desde que llego.

- Ya veo…- susurro la china, desanimada.

En una de las habitaciones de la enfermería se encontraba Lavi, con el rostro entre las manos. Estaba sumamente preocupado. Allen no despertaba. Tenía la idea de que, cuando lo hiciese, ya no sería Allen. No podía creer que lo perdería ahora, de esta forma tan horrible. Levanto la vista y lo quedo mirando. Parecía que el albino simplemente tomaba una pequeña siesta.

En el fondo le agradecía a Komui que le hubiese permitido quedarse, en vez de ir a la misión junto con Marie. De seguro también Komui estaba preocupado, tanto de Allen, como de la supuesta "pelea" que habían tenido ellos dos.

Los ojos de Allen se comenzaron a abrir lentamente. Vagos recuerdos de haber abierto el portal le llegaban. Nada más. Por lo visto después se había desmayado. Se quedo mirando por unos segundos el techo. Por lo visto estaba en la enfermería. Cuando se disponía a mirar hacia los lados, unos brazos grandes lo atraparon y lo sentaron en la cama. Lo estrecharon de una manera brusca, pero a la vez cariñosa. Allen pudo sentir el aroma de Lavi, sus brazos envolverlo y ver el cabello pelirrojo de este.

- ¿La-Lavi?- susurro tartamudeando, extrañado del abrazo repentino del conejo hacia él.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Estaba preocupado por ti, Allen!!- grito Lavi, mientras lo estrechaba aun más fuerte.

Allen se quedo perplejo unos segundos. Aún no asimilaba que era Lavi quien lo estaba abrazando con ese fervor. Se sentía realmente bien, estar en los brazos de Lavi. Eran demasiado acogedores, a pesar de que Lavi seria el sucesor de Bookman. Aquel abrazo fue distinto al de aquella vez en que Lavi lo había besado a la fuerza. No, era el mismo, simplemente era el hecho de sentirlo distinto esta vez. Por fin se había dado cuenta. ¡¡Lavi era demasiado importante para él!! No podía concebir estar en la Orden si Lavi lo trataba con la indiferencia con la que lo había esquivado en los tres días pasados.

- Lo siento, Lavi- susurro Allen, con una sonrisa, mientras una lágrima descendía rápidamente por su mejilla. No lo decía solo por haberlo preocupado esta vez, sino que por todo. Y sin esperar más lo abrazo.

Fin acto V

Y: Nana Walker

* * *

Notas:

(1): Hijitsu Shibaribane (técnica secreta Pluma atadora): Esta es una técnica que utiliza Link en el capítulo 165 y 174 del manga. Consiste en una especie de sellos que salen en forma de círculo.

(2):¡¡ Hakka Touro!! (Las ocho flores de la mantis religiosa): Técnica de Kanda que usa en el capítulo 92 del manga y en el anime lo utiliza cundo pelea con Skinn Boric.

(3): Lavi se refiere a esos cuatro capítulos del manga, en los cuales, los de la orden se habían convertido en zombies a causa de uno de los experimentos de Komui.

(4): Este capi del fic, lo hice basándome, como se podrán haber dado cuenta, en la "saga" de Timothy. Pero al "buenos días" que el Decimocuarto le da al Conde, le agregue el "hermano", pues en el capítulo 189 del manga (último publicado a la fecha) el Conde le dice a Allen que lo saludo por intermedio del Akuma, pues él, como Decimocuarto, sabe que los Akumas son los ojos y los brazos del Conde.

Espero que estas notas aclaratorias hayan ayudado. Y ojala no les haya dado ningún spoiler xD.

* * *

N/A: Bien otro capi de este fic y extremadamente largo, según yo. Ojala les haya gustado. Trate de esforzarme lo más que pude para poder salirme del círculo vicioso de Angts (creo que se escribe así y si no, agradecería mil la corrección) en el que había metido, tanto a Lavi como a Allen. Espero que la batalla que escribí me haya quedado mínimamente decente, pues nunca había escrito una batalla antes y, pensaba leer fics en los que los exorcistas peleasen, pero aún no he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo u//u.

Por casi último punto, quería promocionar (no sé por qué, pero siempre promociono cosas xD) una comunidad de Fics **DGM yaoi en español**, de la que hace poco formo parte del staff. Por si ustedes publican fics yaois de esta serie y quieren que aparezcan en esta comunidad, puede dejarme el mensaje en los reviews, pero si encuentran que este fic está muy mal escrito y no les da la gana dejar review, me mandan un mensaje privado y con gusto se los agrego ^^.

También cree otra que es solo de fics dedicados al Laven (LavixAllen *-*): **Lavenismo: fics LavixAllen en español x3**, por si quieren que les agregue su fic, y así logramos que el Lavenismo conquiste el mundo… ¡¡¡yay!! *-*

Bien, creo que eso es todo n//n.

Ahora, no quise poner los agradecimientos arriba, pues me he enterado que a algunas lectoras y lectores les molesta, pero no veo problema en ponerlos abajo.

Bien, como es mi costumbre los agradecimientos a: **Deskraik** ( Gracias por tu review Kiromi-chan.. ya estoy actualizando ^^… Y si me inspire en ese dou.. la verdad. Sé que querrás matarme, pero el capi anterior lo tenía casi listo en Julio, de hecho solo modifique esa parte que explique en el capi anterior, solo eso .__.U….Gomen ;O;) a **Ihitium** ( Gracias por tu review *W*y que bueno que te gustase el capitulo.. no sé por qué, pero cada vez me convenzo más de que lo estoy alargando mucho XD, Si.. Allen tiene carácter.. no sé por qué, pero no me gusta mucho cuando lo transforman en casi una chica en los fics yaois, me gustan los ghey bien machos TT^TT. Lo de Lenalee, no sé por qué, pero siempre he pensado que ella es una fangirl encubierta XD. Y por lo de las notas, ahora que lo pienso, a mí también me molestan, no sé por qué las puse D:, por lo que me encargue de no ponerlas en este capi… supongo que en el capi anterior fue un simple desvario T.T) a **aishiteru-sama** ( Dios! Es todo un honor que una autora lavenista como tú me lea (eso si eres la aishiteru-sama que tienes mucho fics laven, si no igual me da mucho gusto que me leyeras ^W^) Etto.. aca traigo la actualización, espero que te guste ;D, y si.. dentro de un par de capis más se viene, supongo .__.U, por lo menos esta dentro de mis planes que suceda en un par de capis más xD, Me traume con lo que le panda marcara el cuerpo de Lavi como suyo, eso me mato XDDD, y me hizo acordarme de una chica que me dijo que existía el Zokaro x Allen T.T,.. bien. Acá traje la actualización ~)

Y a toda la gente que lee este humilde fic, muchísimas gracias (se inclina)

Nos leemos en el siguiente (sí, hay siguiente capi, no es una tragedia griega después de todo xD)

Y recuerden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)


	6. Acto VI

N/A: Hai hai~~Acá con otra actualización de este fic. Nunca pensé alargarlo tanto xD. Espero que les guste. Y bien pues eso. Y si demore mucho, pido disculpas, pues los otros fics me han tenido un poco ocupada ._.U (aunque eso es más mi culpa que otra cosa xD)

Bien y por último los agradecimientos irán abajo.

Sin explayarme más… ¡El fic!

_**Despejando tus tinieblas**_

_**Acto VI**_

Disclaimer: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Aún echo de menos que Lenalee y Lavi salgan en los últimos capítulos publicados del manga ;O; (capitulo 190) aunque también quede traumada, al ver a Kanda sonreír xD.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella misión en Rímini y, sorprendentemente, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Por su parte, el pelirrojo había enfrentado al Panda. Se había dado cuenta de que, si seguía ignorando a Allen, todo empeoraba, incluso su rendimiento como aprendiz. Apenas Bookman escucho todos los argumentos de Lavi y después de una larga reflexión en torno a ello, había permitido que Lavi estuviese cerca de Allen, pero solo como amigo. Si veía a Lavi acercarse en otro plan, que no fuera amistad o investigación como aprendiz de Bookman, no dudaría en llevárselo lejos, llegando al extremo de cambiar de registro.

Lavi había aceptado esas condiciones, pues si no lo hacía, no podría estar cerca del albino. Prefería estar, por último, como su amigo, que no estar. Además sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, así que tampoco valía hacerse más ilusiones de conseguir algo más o de forzar al albino a algo más.

- Yo gano- murmuro Allen, mientras una oscura sonrisa de triunfo se extendía por su rostro. Al segundo siguiente coloco las cartas sobre la mesa y agrego, triunfante-. ¡¡Escalera Real!!

- Maldita sea, no sé como siempre me ganas- murmuro Lavi y agrego, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo-. ¿No estarás haciendo trampa de nuevo?

-Claro que no- contesto el albino, inocentemente para luego agregar, con su sonrisa oscura-. Dame mi premio.

Lavi miro a su alrededor. Se encontraban los dos a solas, jugando póker en la habitación de Allen. Hace una semana atrás ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado llegar a tener nuevamente aquellos momentos en los que disfrutaba con Allen. Y sin embargo, ahora estaban así. Tan amigos como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. De cierta manera, era reconfortante, pero por otro lado, le hubiese gustado que las cosas avanzasen entre ellos dos. Pero eso tal vez era imposible.

El pelirrojo se reviso los bolsillos pero, por lo visto, ya no le quedaba dinero. Comenzó a mirar rápidamente hacia ambos lados, pues no sabía que darle a Allen. De pronto se revolvió su cabellera. Odiaba esa manía suya, pero ya no se la podía sacar. Mientras seguía revolviéndose el cabello, se topo con su bandana. Aquella bandana que siempre llevaba puesta.

- Toma- le dijo Lavi, mientras se la ofrecía-. Supongo que te puedo dejar esto en prenda, ¿no?

- No… es decir, si no tienes dinero, no importa- murmuro Allen. Le parecía mucho que Lavi le diese su bandana. Era como si él regalase algo de Mana. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo simplemente se limito a ponerle la bandana en sus manos.

De pronto, un portazo interrumpió a los dos jóvenes. Apenas se voltearon a ver quién podía ser que entraba tan intempestivamente en la habitación de Allen, Lavi comenzó a gritar de dolor. Por lo visto, a una velocidad impresionante, Bookman había abierto la puerta y ahora jalaba de una de las orejas de Lavi.

-¡Idiota, dejaste trabajo sin hacer de nuevo, ¿cierto?!- le regaño Bookman a Lavi, mientras lo sacaba de una oreja de la habitación de Allen.

- ¡¡Itai jiji!!- exclamó Lavi y agrego, mientras movía una de sus manos- ¡¡De ahí nos vemos, Allen!!

La puerta, de un portazo brusco, se cerró, mientras Allen contemplaba un poco atónito la escena. Ni siquiera podría haber sospechado que el juego terminaría así. De la nada se puso a reír, pues le había causado risa Lavi, siendo regañado de aquella forma. Como si fuese un niño. Mientras se reía, aprisionaba más y más algo que estaba dentro de su mano. La bandana de Lavi.

La quedo mirando un segundo y, al siguiente, solo por curiosidad, se la coloco encima de su blanca cabellera. Se sentía raro llevar eso sobre su cabeza. Se dirigió al velador, donde tenía un pequeño espejo y se observo. Si que se veía extraño, no le venía para nada. Rápidamente se sacó la bandana, pues lo mejor sería guardarla hasta que Lavi le pagase lo que le debía. Pero se detuvo e inconscientemente se llevo la bandana a la nariz y comenzó a aspirar el aroma que esta tenia. El aroma del cabello de Lavi. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente ese aroma le parecía tan cautivador y adictivo. Aspiro, un poco enloquecido hasta que, avergonzado se detuvo. ¡¡ ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?!! Parecía un enfermo haciendo eso. Y sin siquiera detenerse, guardo la bandana en el velador, como si fuese algo que tenía que ocultar.

Luego de hacer eso, simplemente se estiro sobre la cama y se quedo contemplando el cielo de la habitación. Desde que había vuelto de la misión, tenía la habitación para él solo, pues Link misteriosamente no se había aparecido para "supervisarlo" y tampoco Tym revoloteaba a su alrededor. Eso sí que era raro. Se volteo y contemplo la ventana. La luna llena iluminaba todo aquel cielo oscuro. Recordaba haber visto esa luna en alguna parte. Tan grande y blanca brillando ahí, inmóvil, impasible.

Y de pronto una visión. Una visión que había visto antes. De una luna que reflejada en el agua se veía negra. De un mundo bajo el agua. El cuerpo de Allen se incorporo, de manera brusca, mientras un ardor corrosivo se extendió por toda su piel. Como si se fuese a quemar vivo. Allen rápidamente se comenzó a revolcar en el suelo, pues el ardor era insoportable y no sabía cómo quitárselo. Lentamente la conciencia se fue cubriendo en nieblas. Cada vez aquella luna estaba más lejos. Cada vez, tenía menos conciencia sobre sí mismo.

Después de un rato de revolcarse sin ser capaz de ponerse nuevamente de pie, se detuvo. Y al siguiente segundo, una sonrisa macabra se extendió por su rostro. Era una sonrisa tan sobrenatural y lúgubre, que no tenía nada que ver con Allen…

* * *

- ¡¡Allen-kun!!- se escucho la voz de Lenalee, mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Allen. Lo normal, por lo menos en Allen, era haber llegado lo antes posible a la sala del arca, pues los habían convocado a una nueva misión, pero llevaban media hora esperándolo y nada. El albino brillaba por su ausencia.

Mientras que los golpes a la puerta de la habitación de Allen continuaban cada vez con más insistencia, el albino se miraba al espejo, con una mirada seria y sombría. Los gritos insistían en llamarlo Allen, aunque en verdad él ya no fuese Allen. Después de todo, Allen había desaparecido. Ya solo quedaba el 14º.

El albino se dirigió a la puerta y, cambiando drásticamente de expresión, de la macabra a la feliz y un poco infantil de Allen, abrió la puerta.

- Allen-kun, buenos días- le saludo Lenalee y agrego, al siguiente, un poco aliviada-. Pensel que te había pasado algo, como no respondías.

- No pasa nada, Lenalee- le respondió el 14º, mientras cerraba la puerta y agrego-. Es que estoy preocupado por Tym. Hace días que no lo veo.

- ¿Tym?- le pregunto la china, mientras caminaba al lado del albino y agrego, en tono relajado-. De seguro debe estar revoloteando por ahí, ¿no?

Apenas llegaron a la sala del arca, sintieron un silencio sepulcral. Lenalee y el 14º atisbaron con la mirada la razón de tan extraño silencio y ambos miraron sorprendidos. Bajando del arca venían Link, con Tym en su mano, y el inspector Leverrier, acompañado de un escuadrón de agentes Cuervo. Por un minuto, el rostro del albino se deshizo en una mueca de molestia, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Rápidamente se volteo y pudo ver que un pelirrojo le observaba.

- Hola Allen- le saludo Lavi y agrego, mientras observaba adentro de la sala-. ¿Por qué viene Leverrier y los agentes Cuervo de nuevo?

- No lo sé- le contesto el 14º, tratando de fingir la expresión de desconcierto de Allen.

- Allen-kun y yo íbamos a una misión, pero no tenía idea de que ellos vendrían- agrego Lenalee, mientras miraba preocupada a Leverrier.

Los tres exorcistas se encaminaron rápidamente adentro de la sala, para enterarse mejor de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apenas el 14º entró, pudo ver como Leverrier lucía una sonrisa de triunfo. Algo estaba tramando ese inspector y, lo más probable, es que no le convendría, pero lo mejor era guardar las apariencias por ahora. No le convenía echarse a toda la orden encima. No todavía.

- Allen-kun, ¿podrías venir un minuto?- le llamo Komui con un semblante preocupado, mientras que a su lado Leverrier, con Tym en sus manos, exhibía una sonrisa de triunfo.

El 14º simplemente se limito a asentir, mientras trataba de guardar lo más posible las apariencias. Lavi, por entre medio de la multitud que rodeaban al inspector y al supervisor, comenzó a seguir a Allen.

Apenas el albino hubo llegado, fue puesto un sello sobre su brazo izquierdo. ¿Con que eso planeaban? Por lo visto querían encarcelarlo. Pero aquel maldito inspector no contaba con que él tenía un as bajo la manga. Al principio, había planeado quedarse en la orden, en calidad de Allen el mayor tiempo posible pero, por lo visto, las cosas no siempre salían como quería. Si lo querían llevar bajo arresto, primero tendrían que ganarle a él, a un Noah.

Una sonrisa macabra se extendió, por unos segundos, en las facciones del albino. El solo plantearse la idea de asesinar a humanos, incluidos exorcistas entre ellos, ya lo excitaba. Sin embargo prefirió contener su instinto asesino.

- ¿Por qué me encadenan?- les pregunto el albino, señalando el brazo izquierdo.

- Allen Walker- comenzó a explicarse el inspector, mientras los científicos presentes, Lenalee y Lavi observaban la escena, atónitos-. Se te acusa de esconder información, probablemente relevante, a la orden, además de estar bajo sospecha de traición.

- ¿Y las pruebas?- les preguntó el 14º, ya tomando una actitud un poco calculadora, nada característica de Allen.

- ¿Las pruebas?- preguntó burlón el inspector, mientras mostraba a Timcampy-. Por supuesto que están. La primera es, nada más y nada menos, tu pasajera transformación en el Decimocuarto en la misión a Rímini y, la última y más importante esta aquí- concluyo señalando al gollem dorado.

- ¿En Tym?- pregunto el 14º, con una expresión confusa.

- Así es- confirmo Leverrier y agregó, explicándose-. Después de que le dimos la orden a todos los exorcistas, referente a tu persona y a tu condición, a futuro, como probable Noah, te fuiste a tu habitación. Sin embargo, desde que entraste a tu habitación, por media hora la memoria de Timcampy está completamente vacía, como si le hubiesen borrado ese fragmento de grabación.

- ¿Y creé que yo lo hice?

- Por supuesto- afirmo Leverrier-. ¿No crees que es demasiado sospechoso? Justo después de advertirles a todos los de la Orden de tu condición de Noah latente, falte un trozo de la memoria de este gollem que siempre está contigo… Por casualidad, ¿no significara que está planeando algo, señor Decimocuarto?

El albino se limito a mirarlo molesto. Ya lo recordaba. Allen había borrado ese fragmento para evitar que lo viesen besándose con Lavi. Ni siquiera había sospechado que eso le causaría problemas ahora, que había despertado como Noah. Bien, si no había remedio, tendría que matarlos a todos.

- ¡¡Espere un minuto!!- grito Lavi, interrumpiendo el impulso asesino que ya se estaba apoderando del 14º. Todos lo quedaron mirando confusos, así que Lavi sin perder más tiempo comenzó a explicarse. Sabía muy bien que aquel trozo de memoria que le faltaba a Tym era del momento en que había besado a Allen. No cabía duda. Pero no podía decirles eso. Supongo que tendría que mentir, como casi siempre lo había hecho-. ¿No cree que las pruebas que está presentando son un poco endebles?- le pregunto Lavi, tratando de demostrar la mayor seguridad posible y agrego, explicándose-. La verdad, la culpa de que le falte a Tym un trozo de memoria, es mía.

- Explícate, Junior- le exigió Leverrier, perdiendo un poco de aquel semblante triunfante que siempre exhibía.

- Bueno, lo que sucede, es que después de que nos dijera que Allen podía transformarse en Noah, fui a hablar con él- comenzó a explicarse el pelirrojo y agregó, mintiendo-. El caso es que, mientras conversaba con Allen, comencé a juguetear con Tym y, tanto que lo moleste, que me mordió un dedo. Así que, solo del dolor, lo arroje lejos. Incluso, después de que Tym chocara contra la pared, llego a echar humo, ¿no es así Allen?- concluyo Lavi, rogando en su interior para que su albino le siguiese la corriente, pues es la única forma que se le había ocurrido para salvar a Allen del presidio. Sabía que la mentira era bastante estúpida, pero solo bastaba que funcionase.

El 14º contempló a Lavi por un segundo y agrego, tratando de dominar la sonrisa de triunfo que se quería formar en sus facciones-. ¡Sí! ¡Por poco y se echa a perder por tu culpa, Lavi!-. El 14º sabia que, si esta mentira de Lavi no funcionaba, seguramente costaría mucho que otro tipo de invención lo hiciese, pues lo único que buscaba Leverrier era ponerlo bajo arresto, fuese de la manera que fuese. Aunque, de todas formas, le causaba gracia que un exorcista estuviese encubriendo a un Noah, tal y como Lavi lo hacía ahora.

- ¿Ya lo ve? ¿Qué le dije? Los exorcistas no son armas que nos pueden traicionar, Inspector- le dijo Komui y agrego con un semblante serio-. No creo que acusar a alguien de traición con pruebas tan poco solidas sea muy profesional.

El Inspector Leverrier, un poco molesto viendo su inminente derrota, procedió a ordenar que desataran a Allen. Apenas lo hubieron hecho, se acerco al albino lo suficiente como para amenazarle sin que nadie se diese cuenta-. No te confíes Walker. Estaré vigilándote.

* * *

_Varias horas después…_

Lavi salía de la biblioteca, mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello. La verdad le hacía falta su bandana, pues su pelirrojo cabello le estorbaba un poco y no lo dejaba concentrarse tranquilo en las lecturas. Por eso se dirigía a su cuarto. Tal vez ahí encontrase algo para ponerse en el cabello.

Apenas hubo llegado, comenzó a registrar los cajones de su ropa y, se sorprendió al no encontrar nada que ponerse. Tal vez tendría que ir al cuarto de Allen a pedirle su bandana. Aunque el problema no era ese, sino que Allen no se encontraba pues, ahora debía estar en la misión con Lenalee.

Se quedo quieto unos cuantos minutos y sin saber qué hacer con ese nimio problema, por el momento, decidió volver a la biblioteca. Se irguió y se encamino hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero esta se abrió repentinamente, dejando a entrever la silueta de un exorcista.

Allen se quedo plantado en el umbral y, al segundo siguiente cerró la puerta. Lavi quedo pasmado, pues aquella visita inesperada del albino lo había tomado por sorpresa. Por su parte el albino simplemente avanzo más hacía Lavi, hasta que quedó frente a él.

- Allen, pensé que habías ido a la misión con Lenalee- murmuro Lavi, algo nervioso por la cercanía entre los dos, además de estar absolutamente solos en aquella habitación.

- Si fui- le respondió el 14º y agrego, esbozando una sonrisa infantil-. La misión era bastante fácil, así que volvimos pronto.

- ¡¡Qué bueno!!- exclamo Lavi, feliz. Ya hubiese sido demasiado que a Allen le hubiese tocado, además de la acusación de Leverrier por la mañana, una misión difícil por la tarde.

- Te quería dar las gracias, Lavi- le susurro el 14º, mientras estrechaba al pelirrojo, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el gesto del albino y agregó, explicándose-. Por lo de hace rato, con Leverrier.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, Allen!- exclamo Lavi, un poco nervioso, ante la cercanía del albino, sobre todo siendo ahora voluntaria por parte de este último-. Después de todo, en parte si fue mi culpa. Sn embargo, sentir los delgados brazos de Allen envolverlo lo hacía sentirse demasiado feliz. Todo comenzaba a parecerle un lindo sueño

- Lavi- susurro el 14º, poniendo una voz sugerente. Sabía que eso provocaría al pelirrojo. Siempre le había tenido ganas, pero gracias a la inocencia del carácter de Allen, no había podido ni siquiera estar así de cerca del aprendiz de Bookman.

Lavi simplemente se limitó a mirar el rostro de Allen, pero antes de que siquiera se le hubiese planteado agregar algo más, el 14º, haciéndose pasar por Allen, le robó un beso.

Lavi quedo, por un segundo, impactado, mientras que al siguiente reaccionó. ¡¡Allen le estaba correspondiendo!! Sin siquiera acordarse de las amenazas de Bookman y de nada ni nadie, tomo la cabeza del albino con una de sus manos, mientras profundizaba el beso. Sentir la lengua de Allen, delgada y más pequeña que la suya, ser envolvía por la suya voraz era casi como un sueño. Comenzaron a juguetear, mientras se devoraban entre sí. Lavi, mientras aún lo besaba, lo fue dirigiendo a una pared, en la que lo acorralo y continúo besándolo, mientras que el albino, enredaba sus dedos en los pelirrojos cabellos del ojiverde.

Sin que Lavi se percatase, pues estaba demasiado ocupado besando y estrechando a quien creía que era Allen, fue dirigido por el 14º sutilmente hacia su cama. Mientras caminaban, el 14º rápidamente comenzó a quitarle la polera a Lavi, mientras que este, apenas quedo con el torso descubierto, le hizo lo mismo al albino. El 14º nuevamente beso a Lavi, mientras que el pelirrojo comenzaba a besar, más violentamente lo labios del albino, hasta que los pies de ambos chocaron contra la cama del usagi, haciéndolos caer sobre esta.

Los cuerpos de ambos revotaron y Lavi cayó sobre el albino, mientras le comenzaba a besar y a dejar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello desnudo del pequeño exorcista. De pronto el aprendiz de Bookman se detuvo y, mientras contemplaba los ojos grises de su amado, se atrevió a preguntar, aún no muy seguro de que lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese verdad.

- ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?- le pregunto al albino, entrecortadamente.

El 14º simplemente se limito a asentir, tratando de imitar la expresión de inocente vergüenza que tendría Allen en esa situación. Lavi le susurro al oído un "te quiero" mientras se lo mordía suavemente, provocando un leve gemido en el albino. Siguió besándole la piel, mordiéndole y lamiéndole los pezones con suavidad, a lo que el albino respondía con jadeos y gemidos, cada vez más extasiados y lujuriosos. De pronto, Lavi abrió los ojos, pues quería ver la expresión que tenía el albino ante tal acto de erotismo. Sin embargo, algo lo espantó. Los ojos de su amado ya no eran grises. Eran dorados, como los de los Noah.

Fin Acto VI

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Hai~ ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si T^T. Sé que este capi, en comparación con los demás va bastante rápido, por lo que espero que no les haya incomodado. Y espero no haberme tardado tanto con la actualización.

Bien creo que eso es xD.

Ahora los agradecimientos a: **lhitium (**Gracias por tu review T^T. Se nota que eres una gran fan de Lenalee, aunque yo creo que apoya a Lavi y Allen porque es una fangirl fujoshi encubierta xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, más que nada lo digo porque el 14º tuvo más protagonismo que Allen en este capi u//u) **deskdraik**__(Gracias por tu review y ojala te haya gustado este capi u.u. Y gomen si lo del cambiazo quedo poco entendible, para la otra (si es que escribo otro cambiazo xD) tratare de hacerlo más comprensible ;D. Espero que podamos hablar pronto…. Es que estoy sin net y por eso no me he podido conectar ;O;) **Ghoul girl** ( Gracias por tu review, Akira-chan T^T. Yo pensaba que no te gustaba el yaoi, así que me sorprendí al ver un review tuyo y que te dieras la flojera de leer todos los capis xD, pero gracias por dejarme review (por cierto ya me leí el primer capi de tu fic del internado, aunque quiero dejarte review cuando me ponga al día ;D. Jaja lo de hacer un fic LavixLou fa no lemon? La verdad no sé, supongo que cuando tenga una idea puede que lo haga xD. Y porque esa aversión al lemon?? 0.o… siendo que leer lemon entre dos personajes es ver una expresión de amor y/o calentura hermosa xD) **yuki-souma **(Gracias por tu review T^T, lo del Facebook, si tengo uno, aunque es difícil que me encuentres, porque ahi que uso mi nombre real xD. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado ;D)

A también quisiese agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic (se inclina)

Y sin nada más que agregar, solo me queda decir que recuerden: Su review es mi sueldo (agita una lata)

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Bye ~y cuídense mucho :D


	7. Avto VII

N/A: Hai Hai~ Aquí actualizando el fic… perdón por la tardanza n_n y muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que sigue este fic y en especial a Deskdraik e lhitium, pues sin su apoyo, tal vez no lo continuaría.

Los agradecimientos irán más abajo ;D

Y sin agregar nada más... el séptimo capi O:

_**Despejando tus tinieblas**_

_**Acto VII**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. El otro día estuve pensando que haría si Hoshino-sama finalizara DGray-man ;O; … fue realmente triste pensarlo T_T.

Lavi, aún totalmente shockeado ante lo que veía, llegó a pensar que su vista se estaba atrofiando de solo leer todos los días hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que se restregó su ojo bruscamente con la muñeca de su mano derecha. Sí, después de todo, los ojos de Allen siempre habían sido grises, ¿Cómo diablos podrían cambiar de un minuto a otro? Sin embargo, al parecer, no era problema de su vista.

Allen, supuestamente, estaba tendido sobre la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y solo se limitaba a mirarlo con una mirada de deseo. Era extraño verlo así, sobre todo sabiendo que Allen era, tal vez, demasiado inocente. Pero aún estaban los ojos dorados ahí… esos ojos jodidamente iguales a lo de los Noah.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lavi?- le preguntó el albino, en un susurro, mientras se levantaba y le mordía la oreja a Lavi.

El pelirrojo, solo se limitó a apartarlo bruscamente de sí, mientras sujetaba los brazos del albino de manera un poco excesiva. Lavi no sabía qué hacer. Justo cuando todo parecía ir de mil maravillas con Allen, cuando finalmente todos sus mayores deseos, o por lo menos buena parte de ellos, se estaban haciendo realidad, pasaba esto. No quería preguntar. No quería saber si, aquella verdad fuese lo suficientemente fuerte y oscura, todo tendría que terminar abruptamente en ese mismo instante. Pero su lado de Bookman lo comenzaba a picar de nuevo, al parecer había despabilado y se hacía presente nuevamente, obligándole a no acallar esa pregunta que no quería hacer.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- finalmente preguntó y al ver la cara de extrañeza del albino agregó, mucho más convencido-. Tú no eres Allen, ¿cierto?

El albino siguió conservando la misma expresión de extrañeza por un pequeño rato. Pero, de manera abrupta, aquella muestra de sorpresa cambio a una mueca molesta, un poco aterradora y sádica. No cabía duda. Aquel chico no era Allen.

El albino sin esperar más palabras de parte de Lavi, simplemente se zafo del agarre de este y se levanto, quedando por sobre Lavi, este último sin poder aceptar ahora la verdad, que se cernía cruel sobre él. De seguro aquello era una broma. No, no era una broma. Frente a él, de pie, estaba otra persona. Ya no era Allen y sin embargo, a pesar de saberlo, no quería escucharlo. Si de los labios del albino llegase a salir el nombre de otra persona, eso sería hacer que la verdad fuese tangible, que cállese como una dura y pesada roca sobre él.

- ¿Y qué si no soy Allen?- le preguntó el albino, mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada y agregó, malicioso-. De todas maneras igual lo estabas disfrutando, ¿no?

Lavi se mordió el labio pues, aunque le doliese aceptarlo, era verdad. A saber hasta dónde hubiese llegado si no hubiese abierto los ojos en ese momento. El pelirrojo se levanto de golpe y, acorraló al albino en la pared. La expresión de ¿Allen? seguía igual de fría, esbozando una larga y maliciosa sonrisa, mientras que no le quitaba los ojos dorados de encima.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué le hiciste a Allen?!! ¡¡ Contesta, bastardo!!- le exigió el pelirrojo, totalmente colérico. Por primera vez en su vida, realmente deseaba no despojarse de alguien. Realmente no quería perder a Allen por culpa de ese sujeto.

- ¿Hacerle? Yo no le he hecho nada- le respondió, con suma tranquilidad y continuo, ensanchando su sonrisa-. Todos sabían que pasaría esto, ¿no? Incluso mi hermano, Mana, lo sabía perfectamente. Además como puedes ver, el cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones.

Lavi, al escucharlo decir esto, sin siquiera planearlo, solo le lanzó un puñetazo, el que logró que el albino cállese al suelo. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre corrió por las comisuras de los labios del albino, mientras este se la lamía, como si realmente disfrutase de todo aquello. Lentamente se volvió a incorporar y, en un segundo acorralo a Lavi en la pared.

- ¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer contra el 14º, el bastardo que te quitó a Allen, Bookman Junior?- le preguntó, mientras se reía burlonamente. Lavi solo apretó los puños impotente. ¿Qué podría hacer? Todo aquello estaba fuera de sus manos. Si atacaba al 14º también heriría a Allen, pero ¿acaso no era un aprendiz de Bookman? El 14º solamente se limitó a mirar el doloroso gesto de Lavi y, mostrando una sonrisa que Lavi no alcanzó a vislumbrar, lo beso nuevamente.

- Lavi, ¿qué estás haciendo?- resonó una voz en la habitación, una voz que era, hace unos segundos atrás totalmente ajena a la situación. El albino se separó rápidamente de Lavi y, poniendo una mirada de sorpresa, quedó mirando la figura que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Lavi solo se quedó petrificado, sin ser capaz de voltearse a ver. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él el que los había visto?!

- Bookman…- murmuró Allen, mientras tomaba su camisa. Lavi le dirigió una mirada rápida al albino y pudo comprobar que sus ojos eran nuevamente grises. ¡¡ ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!! ¡¿Acaso no era recién el 14º la persona que estaba con él?!

El anciano observó la escena con gesto impasible, pero le dirigió una mirada de molestia a Allen, él que no tardó en captar las intenciones del anciano y, de manera veloz, salió de la habitación, no sin antes lanzar una sonrisa maliciosa que solo Lavi pudo advertir.

El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse la polera y cerró la puerta. Ya sabía de antemano que Panda lo regañaría. Bueno, eso ahora no era lo que más le importaba, sino Allen. Aquello había sido demasiado extraño. ¿Acaso ya se había convertido, irreversiblemente, en el 14º? ¿Pero por qué sus ojos habían vuelto a su color gris? ¿Y qué había sido esa sonrisa burlona de despedida? ¿No habría algo que podría hacer contra todo aquello? ¿No podría regresar a Allen a la normalidad? Lavi estaba casi 100% seguro de que, en todo momento el albino había sido el 14º, aunque esto no era totalmente certero, solo conjeturas suyas que tal vez pudiesen ser erróneas, debido a su costumbre de cuestionarse todo…

- ¡¡Baka te estoy hablando!!- interrumpió Bookman sus cavilaciones y agregó, mientras golpeaba a Lavi en la cabeza-. ¡¡Te lo advertí, ¿no?!!

- Yo… por favor, jiji… no nos podemos ir…- le rogó Lavi, pero Bookman interrumpió sus ruegos y le contestó, mientras la expresión de Lavi iba cambiando lentamente.

Caminando por los pasillos, con la camisa semiabierta, iba el albino, a paso rápido, mientras solo deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación. La felicidad ya no cabía dentro de sí, pero trataba de ocultarla lo mejor posible. Apenas hubo llegado a la puerta de su pieza, entró y la cerró quedando apoyado en ella. Lentamente, se dejó arrastrar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. ¡¡Aquello era realmente fabuloso!! No podía creer que todo le había resultado tan fácil.

Bueno, la verdad, él no había entrado con esa intención en el cuarto de Lavi. Simplemente había deseado un rato de sexo con el pelirrojo, pero ese pequeño detalle, sus ojos dorados, habían escapado de su cálculo. Sin querer, había olvidado, gracias a las "atenciones" del pelirrojo mantener su identidad como Noah en secreto. Era una lástima haber delatado al pelirrojo de esa manera frente a Bookman, pero mantener su verdadera identidad era la prioridad por ahora. Eso se ganaba Lavi por haberlo golpeado. Después de todo, el era el 14º. Un golpe proveniente de un exorcista no podía quedarse sin su represalia. A pesar de que pensaba todo esto, una pequeña lágrima broto de sus ojos…

* * *

En los días siguientes no hubo ningún cambio apreciable. Las misiones seguían transcurriendo sin ningún contratiempo ni modificación. A pesar de que el 14º había creído, a pie juntillas, que Lavi y Bookman se marcharían de la Orden apenas Bookman los hubo encontrado en esa situación, ocurrió precisamente lo contrario. Lavi y Bookman seguían en la Orden, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo metidos en la biblioteca, revisando libros, periódicos y cuanto material bibliográfico e histórico pudiesen echarle mano, acompañados de grandes tazas de café, cortesía de Lenalee cuando esta se encontraba en la Orden. En un principio, había creído que Lavi terminaría delatándolo, pero por lo visto, no lo había hecho.

Tampoco es que él estuviese librado de peligros, pues Link, su molesto guardián, ya merodeaba de nuevo, sin dejarlo ni siquiera respirar tranquilo. Así que también tenía que estar precavido por el rubio. Las cosas no serían fáciles desde ahora, pero pronto podría idear algo para proseguir sus planes. Solo era cosa de un poco de calma y poder manipular la situación a su antojo.

Los días transcurrieron pacíficamente en la Orden, demasiado pacíficos incluso para un Noah. Las misiones transcurrían, unas más difíciles que otras. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda aquella aparente calma, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo. Obviamente, al transcurrir los días, se le hacía cada vez más fácil fingir ser Allen o por lo menos así parecía, pues nadie lo trataba distinto… nadie excepto Lavi. Era obvio el por qué el pelirrojo lo evitaba, aunque nunca hubiese imaginado tal cobardía por parte de Bookman Junior, también esto lo tenía intranquilo. Si, aquella calma era asquerosamente reconfortante… demasiado para su gusto.

* * *

- ¡¡Allen-kun!! ¡¡Allen-kun!!- le llamó Lenalee, totalmente cubierta en lágrimas. La china venia un poco alterada y no podía controlar sus sollozos. Todos los presentes en el comedor la quedaron mirando, pues era inusual verla en ese estado. La chica solo ignoró los cuchicheos y se acercó más al albino, quien la miraba completamente extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lenalee?- le preguntó, al ver que la peli verde no le decía nada.

- Es qué Lavi…- murmuró, mientras las lágrimas salían torrentosas, impidiéndole hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó con Lavi?- le preguntó cambiando el tono a uno completamente frío.

- Lavi… se fue Allen-kun…. Lavi se fue, Allen-kun- le dijo Lenalee, mientras estallaba en llanto y agregó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le desbordaban-. Él nos mintió. En vez de ir a la misión se fue de la Orden, Allen-kun… Niisan dijo que ya no regresaría… ni él ni Bookman…

Mientras el albino escuchaba lo que Lenalee le estaba informando, algo en él comenzó a retorcerse, lleno de dolor, como si solo esperase salir. Lentamente sus facciones comenzaron a contorsionarse en una mueca de desgarrador dolor.

_Fue como despertar de una horrible pesadilla… como si me sacasen de un mar candente que me impedía ver y oír… y respirar… por fin podía ver nuevamente…__ pero las cosas tampoco eran lindas en el exterior. La piel aún quemaba,… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sumergido ahí…? Ni idea… solo sé que ahora recién venia a escuchar la voz de Lenalee, de Link, de Kanda, de toda la Orden… pero menos la de Lavi…_

- ¿Lavi… se fue?- preguntó Allen, mientras las lágrimas salían sin compasión de sus grises ojos. Le dolía. Era como si le clavasen mil estacas en el pecho. Aquel dolor, era increíblemente más fuerte que el que le desgarro cuando perdió a Mana. Era como si le arrancasen el corazón por la boca. Parecía que había estado durmiendo por largo tiempo, como si alguien más lo hubiese reemplazado, pues recién se venía a enterar que supuestamente Lavi les había mentido a todos.

Lenalee solo se limitó a asentir y Allen sin esperar nada más, se dirigió corriendo a la oficina del Supervisor Komui. Si no lo escuchaba de la boca del propio Komui no lo creería. ¡¡Era imposible que Lavi se hubiese ido así sin más!! Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, sin parar, mientras le retorcían el pecho de tanto dolor, como si se estuviese muriendo en ese momento.

- ¡¡Komui-san, ¿es verdad que Lavi dejó la orden?!!- gritó Allen, mientras irrumpía en la oficina del excéntrico Supervisor.

Komui solo lo miró un poco contrariado. Y al siguiente segundo la fatídica verdad se cernió sobre Allen. ¿Primero era Mana y ahora Lavi? ¿A quién más tendría que perder? Con los ojos excesivamente abiertos, se dirigió lentamente a su habitación. Algunas voces retumbaban alrededor de él, pero increíblemente era incapaz de comprenderlas. También una mano intentó detenerlo, pero él se zafo, de una manera no muy cortes. Camino y camino, como si se hubiese perdido, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se dirigió a su mueble y extrajo de él algo que había olvidado completamente. Lo apretó con furia y dolor entre sus manos... era la bandana de Lavi.

Fin Acto VII

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Hai hai~ ¿Que les pareció? Espero que haya quedado bien el capi y si no, ya saben que acepto cualquier sugerencia respetuosa n_n. No sé, pero creo que me quedó demasiado corto. Últimamente estoy un poco perseguida con esto de que los capis que escribo son demasiado cortos D: … además me di cuenta de que tengo unas muletillas ¡¡Dios!! Moriré T.T

Bueno mejor no sigo más con mis problemas aquí. Muchísimas gracias a todas por el apoyo T^T *Nana llora de emoción*. Trataré de que el próximo capi quedé mejor, sobre todo en cuanto a estructura sintáctica y trama… de verdad me preocupa esto de mi forma de escribir ;_;

Por último los agradecimientos a: **lhitium **(Muchísimas gracias por tu review TuT… xD que bueno que te haya gustado la inclusión del 14º… es que era imposible no ponerlo… xD… jajaj xD obvio! Todas las fangirl-fujoshi-yaoistas somos felices por escenas como esa ( por lo del 14º entrando al cuarto de Lavi 1313) Lo de la bandana.. bue, desde que vi que a Allen siempre lo dibujan con orejas de perrito, pues tenía que tener algo de su amo ;3 , además una vez "leí" un dou Laven en que Lavi le pone su bandana a Allen, sin contar que vi a un cosplayer de Allen usando la bandana de Lavi… era una imagen demasiado tierna *----*, así que no pude resistirme a poner eso en el fic n-n… espero que este capi haya cubierto tus expectativas~ y Lenalee, pues me da pena dejarla afuera ;_;… perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar… trato de apresurarme lo más que puedo, pero también quiero actualizar todos los otros fics ;_;… cuídate mucho y gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado a lo largo de todo el fic n_n *Nana la abraza*) **deskdraik **( Gracias por tu review, Kiromi-chan y por todo tu apoyo a lo largo del fic… me animas mucho a continuarlo *Nana la abraza y dan vueltas.. y se marean y caen xD* si! Puse al 14º… no pudé resistirme a no ponerlo, es que me estoy haciendo fan de él… *Nana fantasea con Allen en modo 14º*… espero no haberme tardado tanto con la conti… bye bye y cuídate :D) **maria** (Gracias María-chan por tu review n-n que bueno que te gustase este fic... y espero que hayas encontrado bueno este capi xD)

También quisiese agradecer a toda la gente que sigue y lee este fic *Nana hace una reverencia*

Bye bye y nos leemos en el siguiente~

Y recuerden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)


	8. Acto VIII

N/A: ¡¡Konnishiwa Minna-san!! Acá ya les traigo el octavo capítulo de esta historia (que por cierto le queda poquito). ¡¡Mil disculpas por la demora!! De hecho tenía planeado tener listo este capítulo la semana anterior, pero se me alargo mucho, sin contar que comenzaron las clases y me han mandado un montón de bibliografía obligatoria D:, por lo que, con suerte, he tenido tiempo para dedicarme a este fic u.u. Espero que les guste este capi y que no me golpeen por el nombre del nuevo registro que le puse a Lavi~

Bien pos eso... no me alargo más xD

Ahí les dejó el octavo capi n_n

_**Despejando tus tinieblas**_

_**Acto VIII**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. ~~ Odio que comparen a MI lindo y genialoso Allen con Sasha de Seikon no Qwaser... lo odio ¬ ¬....

Caminar. Siempre lo había hecho. Trasladarse de un lado a otro, siempre observando y recordando cada detalle en su memoria. Sin sentimientos de por medio. Eso era lo más importante, recordar toda la historia, sin poner nada subjetivo en ella. Solo los hechos exactos. Cada vez era lo mismo. Apenas un registro estaba listo, lo abandonaba y comenzaba uno nuevo, guardando el anterior en un espacio dentro de su empolvada memoria. E ignorando todo lo anterior, cambiaba de registro y de nombre. Se podía decir que se transformaba en otra persona. Siempre había dejado un registro atrás con total indiferencia, pues todos eran idénticos para él. Por lo menos hasta el registro 48. El 49 había sido diferente… tan diferente, que no quería escuchar su nuevo nombre.

* * *

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde la partida de Lavi. En un principio, toda la Orden se sumió en un depresivo silencio, como si hubiesen perdido uno de sus camaradas. Después de todo, había un vacio que nadie podía reemplazar. Sin embargo, la vida ni la misión de la Orden Oscura podían detenerse. Aunque nadie tuviese mucha fuerza para continuar, debían de hacerlo… por el bien de la guerra sagrada.

- Supongo que estas deprimido de nuevo, ¿no?- le preguntó Link, mientras lo miraba por sobre los anteojos. A veces le parecía un poco graciosa la forma que tenía el albino para expresar sus sentimientos. Cuando le había ocurrido lo del 14º había tratado de animarse lo antes posible, exhibiendo una sonrisa, sin embargo, ahora era distinto. Desde que Bookman Junior se había ido, el chico parecía muerto, aunque no era el único, pues había varias personas en la orden que apreciaban al pelirrojo.

-¡¡Como crees!! Jajaja- se río Allen forzadamente, algo que al rubio no le pasó inadvertido, pero prefirió no hacérselo notar-. ¡¡Es que tengo hambre!!- se excusó Allen, mientras salían de la habitación. Esta vez no sería igual que la anterior. No podía estar preocupando a sus amigos y menos ahora, que todos estaban, aún, impactados por la partida de Lavi y de Bookman.

Rápidamente se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Hace muchos días, exactamente desde la partida de Lavi, no habían podido comer ni siquiera al lado de sus compañeros, por lo que echaba de menos charlar con alguien que no fuese Link. Apenas hubieron llegado al comedor pudo ver a Lenalee y Kanda. La idea de verlos, no mejor dicho, de ver a Lenalee, ya lo animaba un poco pues la chica era su mejor amiga dentro de la Orden.

Allen pudo ver el rostro de Lenalee y se pudo percatar de que ella estaba casi tan triste como él, pues tenía grandes ojeras y el semblante entristecido. Mientras todos masticaban su comida desganados, a excepción de Kanda, quien se veía tan normal como siempre, Allen decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Ya- ya los han enviado a una misión?- les preguntó nervioso, dándoles elusivas y rápidas miradas a todos.

- Si… creo que tú y yo tenemos que ir a una misión juntos, Allen-kun- murmuró Lenalee, desganada y agregó, poniendo una expresión de extrañeza-. Últimamente niisan nos manda a muchas misiones juntos, ¿no? … ¿Por qué será…?

- No lo sé…- murmuró Allen, también nervioso.

- Tsk…

- ¿A qué viene eso, Bakanda?- le preguntó Allen, pues había visto la mueca de molestia del japonés.

- ¡¡ ¿Que te importa, baka Moyashi?!! ¡¡ Siempre jodiendo!! ¡¡Deja de hacerlo por una puta vez!!

- ¡¡No te hice nada, ¿por qué estas tan cabreado?!!

- ¡¡Cálmense los dos!!- les interrumpió Lenalee, mientras miraba hacia la mesa, a diferencia de Link quien comía con apatía, pero sin quitarle los ojos del encima al albino, pues era su trabajo vigilarlo-. ¡¡¿Por qué siguen peleando por estupideces?!! ¡¡Ahora deberíamos estar más unidos que nunca!!… sobre todo ahora que Lavi se fue- concluyó la china, en un murmuró lastimero, mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir.

- ¡¡Esto es tu culpa, Bakanda!!- le acusó Allen y agregó dirigiéndose a la peli verde-. Lo siento Lenalee…

Kanda solo se limitó a mirarla un momento y, de manera tosca, le paso un pequeño pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. No sabía por qué, pero siempre andaba trayendo ese estúpido pañuelo, aunque nunca en su jodida vida lo había usado, así que lo mejor sería dárselo a Lenalee. Después de todo él no lo usaba.

- Gracias- murmuró la china, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y agregó, mientras arqueaba las cejas-. Lo siento. Siempre me la paso llorando en momentos como este…

De pronto un dedo tocó el hombro del albino, a lo que Allen se dio vuelta, para ver quien lo podía requerir con aquella insistencia, pues el dedo lo golpeteaba en el hombro sin parar, hasta que aterrado vió a Komui, cargando un montón de taladros y otro tipo de maquinaria que no parecía para nada a la que se usaba para reparar inocencias.

- ¡¡ ¿Quién hizo llorar a mi linda Lenalee?!!- les preguntó aterradoramente, mientras todos los presentes en el comedor se quedaban paralizados. No podían creer que Komui ya iba de nuevo a las andadas de amenazar a cuanto chico se encontrase cerca de su hermana. El rostro de Allen pasó del pálido, que siempre exhibía, al azul y luego al morado. Sabía perfectamente que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta que le diese al excéntrico Supervisor, este no dudaría en hallarlos culpables.

- Etto… ¡¡No Komui-san!!

- ¡¡Niisan, detente!!

- ¡¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, complejo de hermana?!!

- ¡¡Esto es inaceptable!!

La Orden se preparó para correr de un nuevo Komurin que ya se ponía en movimiento.

* * *

- Peter… ¡¡Peter!!- le gritó un anciano a un chico pelirrojo que miraba hacia todos lados, este último sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención. Ambos vestían chaquetas largas, de color café, camisas y corbata, acompañados de un pantalón negro. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no iban de civiles por la calle y también, que no cambiaban de registro. A pesar de todo aquello, no tenía excusa de que el oji verde no reaccionara a su nuevo registro. El anciano, cansado, reiteró-. ¡¡Lavi!!

- ¿Qué pasa, Pan…?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras se volteaba a ver al anciano pero antes de terminar la pregunta, fue golpeado por el puño del anciano en la cabeza-. ¡¿Qué te pasa, jiji?!

- Eso te pasa por no responder a tu registro nº 50- le explicó el anciano y continuó, en tono de reproche-. Recuerda que ya no eres más un exorcista…

Lavi asintió, sin poder evitar que una pequeña mueca de frustración se escapara de las comisuras de sus labios. Sí, el sueño de toda su vida lo estaba cumpliendo. Con este ya llevaba cincuenta registros… ¿y por qué no estaba feliz? Apenas pensaba en esa pregunta, la cara de un chico albino, adicto a los dangos se le venía a la mente. No sabía como había podido de, haber despreciado la estupidez humana a enamorarse de un chico. Pero así estaban las cosas. Al mismo tiempo que la cara de Allen se le venía a la mente, no podía sacarse de encima la angustia que lo carcomía. Las últimas veces que había visto a Allen estaba seguro de que ya no era él, sino el 14º. ¿Qué pasaría si ese Noah seguía infiltrado en la Orden? Y lo más importante, ¿Allen podría regresar a ser él mismo? ¿O acaso ya no había vueltas atrás?

- Ahora comienzas tu registro Nº 50. Eres Peter y no Lavi. ¡¡Recuérdalo!!- le dijo el anciano y continuó explicando, mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres-. En este registro, nos tendremos que incorporara en la realeza inglesa. Por lo visto ellos están involucrados en los sucesos que están ocasionando la guerra.

- ¡¡ ¿En la realeza?!!- exclamó el pelirrojo, sorprendido, ya que nunca antes había tenido que hacer un registro desde el lugar donde directamente "se movían los hilos".

- ¡¡Cállate idiota!!- le regaño Bookman, mientras le mandaba otro golpe y continúo-. Aunque para este registro habrá que prepararse. Le pediré ayuda a un conocido mío, para que podamos llevar el registro con éxito.

Lavi miró al anciano unos segundos y luego se dispuso a mirar al cielo. No podía creer que había abandonado la Orden, así nada más, sin siquiera despedirse, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pues todos y, en especial Allen, se habían vuelto muy valiosos para él. Continuaron caminando, mientras se alejaban más de la Orden.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Lavi y Bookman habían abandonado la Orden. El otoño comenzaba a asomar sus primeros síntomas, tiñendo las hojas de los árboles de color marrón, y enfriando las brisas que se estrellaban contra la cara de los transeúntes. Allen, Lenalee y Kanda, seguidos de Link caminaban por las calles de Nueva York, conversando alegremente antes de llegar a su misión. Lentamente las caras tristes en la Orden habían dado paso a las caras resignadas y un poco más felices que se sucedían después de mucho tiempo de haberse perdido a un camarada aunque, en el caso de Lavi, era casi lo mismo. Sabían que si hubiese sido otro compañero el que se hubiese ido, Lavi los estaría animando y exhibiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa. Por eso, Allen había decidido tratar en lo posible de animar a sus amigos y en especial a Lenalee y, de paso, no preocuparlos. Era verdad que había llorado apenas se enteró de la partida del pelirrojo, pero después de eso no le había salido ni una sola lágrima más, a pesar de que se sentía extremadamente triste, como si le hubiesen sacado una parte de su alma. Lo único que hacia cuando sentía la tristeza invadirlo, era mostrar una sonrisa forzada y apretar en su mano la bandana de Lavi, la que siempre traía en los bolsillos, como un recordatorio o, tal vez, para poder sentir la presencia de Lavi.

- ¡¡Oh!! Ahí venden helados- señalo la china, mientras observaba un local donde los vendían-. ¿Quieren?

- Pero hace un poco de frio, ¿no lo crees?- hizo notar Allen a lo que el japonés solo mostró una sonrisa burlona-. ¡¡ ¿De qué te ríes, Bakanda?!!

- ¿Van a querer?- les preguntó la peli verde, mientras perdía la paciencia ante la pelea de sus dos amigos, aunque no era para nada nueva la situación.

Ambos chicos, mientras seguían peleando, le contestaron afirmativamente, mientras que Link, viendo que nadie ayudaría a la chica a traer los helados, se ofreció para asistirla. Apenas, después de un rato, el rubio y Lenalee volvieron de la tienda, pudieron ver que la discusión entre los dos exorcistas no se había detenido, sino que un fuego de pelea los envolvía.

- ¡¡Pueden calmarse de una buena vez!!- les regañó la chica, que cargaba dos helados.

Los dos exorcistas se voltearon para ver a la molesta peli verde pero Kanda, accidentalmente, paso a rozar los helados con Mugen, y ambos fueron a parar a la cara del albino.

- ¡¡Allen-kun!! ¡¡ ¿Estás bien?!!- exclamó la chica, mientras que el albino se limpiaba los ojos lentamente, tirando el helado al suelo. Apenas vió que el albino le asentía, miró a Kanda con reproche y se dirigió a él-. Kanda, deberías disculparte con Allen-kun.

- Tsk, no me disculpo con moyashis- se excusó el japonés, mientras seguía avanzando.

- ¡¡ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi nombre es Allen, bastardo?!!- le gritó el albino furioso, mientras lo detenía con una mano y con la otra le embadurnaba la cara al japonés con el helado que recién se había limpiado.

- ¡¡Te mataré, puto Moyashi!!- le gritó el japonés mientras desenvainaba a Mugen e iba en pos del albino, que corría para no ser alcanzado por el peli azul. Las personas alrededor miraban al peli azul aterrorizada, sobre todo por llevar un arma en plena calle.

- ¡¡Deténganse de una vez!!- les gritó Lenalee, mientras iba en busca de los dos chicos.

- Los exorcistas son unos niños… no puedo creer que la Guerra Santa dependa de ellos.

Mientras los dos exorcistas seguían peleando y tirándose helado, sin contar de los mugenazos a diestra y siniestra que Kanda mandaba, un policía se detuvo en frente de ellos, indicándole que tendrían que acompañarlos a la estación de policía, pues estaba en contra de la ley portar armas de ese tipo.

- Ellos están facultados por un permiso especial del Vaticano…- comenzó a explicar Link, para sacar a los dos chicos del lio en el que se estaban metiendo. Allen se quedó contemplando la situación un momento y no pudo evitar recordar al pelirrojo. De seguro él los hubiese ayudado, hablando con el policía, pero a diferencia de Link, Lavi hubiese mostrado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ahg!- gritó Allen mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Ese dolor de nuevo. Era como si algo se retorciese en su interior. Desde que Lavi había abandonado la Orden, cada vez los sentía con más frecuencia y más dolorosos y, en estas últimas semanas, una voz retumbaba en su cabeza.

- Allen-kun, ¿estás bien?

- Si… es solo que me dolió un poco la cabeza…-respondió, tratando de no preocupar a su amiga, mientras esa voz seguía retumbando en su cabeza, con pequeños murmullos ininteligibles. Su mano simplemente se dirigió al bolsillo en el que tenía la bandana de Lavi y, con mucha fuerza la apretó. No sabía porque había contraído aquella extraña costumbre, pero podía sentir como si Lavi estuviese ahí, para él… aquella persona que, solo ahora que la había perdido para siempre, se daba cuenta que había pasado a ser la más importante para él, aunque el sentimiento no fuese reciproco. Después de todo, para Lavi lo más importante era su misión como aprendiz de Bookman. Era cierto de que le había dicho que lo quería... pero por lo visto su sueño era más importante.

Después de aquello no tuvieron ningún contratiempo parea finalizar la misión. Todo fue como siempre. Luchar contra los Akumas, quedar muy mal heridos y regresar a la Orden. Lo mismo de siempre. No, había algo diferente. Tanto en Allen y en Kanda pero, sobre todo, en el albino. Su comportamiento había sido distinto.

Lenalee sabía que de por sí el oriental y el inglés se pasaban peleando todo el tiempo que estaban juntos, pero ahora las peleas eran distintas, pues peleaba REALMENTE por estupideces y cosas totalmente sin sentido. Apenas llegaron a la Orden, trato de hablar con el peli azul a solas, pues había ciertas cosas que le preocupaban. Tal vez el japonés no le diera una respuesta normal, sino que lo más seguro era que le contestase mediante monosílabos, pero tenía que intentar poder razonar con su compañero, pues se notaba a simple vista que el albino lo estaba pasando bastante mal.

- Kanda, no deberías estar peleando siempre con Allen-kun- le pidió Lenalee y agregó en tono preocupado-. Hay que tratar de apoyarnos entre todos y, en especial a Allen-kun, porque parece que es a quien más lo ha afectado la partida de Lavi...

- Baka Moyashi... siempre jodiendo y molestando a los demás con sus puñeteros problemas...

Lenalee había intentado tratar de sonsacar una respuesta afirmativa al japonés, pero le fue totalmente inútil, pues en los días siguientes, las peleas entre los dos exorcistas no hacían más que aumentar, cada vez por una razón aún más estúpida que la anterior. A pesar de ello, podía notar que el albino lucia un poco más animado. ¿No sería que tal vez Kanda... peleaba MÁS de lo usual con Allen, para animarlo?

Mientras iba caminado por el pasillo, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por sus recientes pensamientos. Después de todo, aunque no lo pareciese, el huraño japonés debía considerar a Allen su amigo.

- Gracias Kanda... por animar a Allen-kun- le agradeció la china, apenas pasó por el lado del japonés.

- No lo estaba haciendo por él- le replicó el peli azul, serio, y antes de que Lenalee le acometiera con preguntas, continúo caminando, ignorando la mirada de extrañeza de la chica.

La exorcista se quedó perpleja ante la respuesta del japonés, pues no sabía si esa respuesta era cierta o si solo lo decía por su terquedad. Porque, ¿cuál sería la razón para que Kanda animase a Allen?

* * *

_**Cuatro**__** meses después…**_

"Peter" volvió a mirar el fastuoso palacio de Versalles que se erguía justo en frente de él. Y luego, miró a ambos lados para solo percatarse de toda la realeza y los altos cargos de gobierno, pertenecientes a Europa, que entraban en él. Era obvio, esa fiesta no sería idéntica a las demás. La guerra pronto se veía venir, pues los "países"(1) ya se estaban armando para ella, comprando y generando nuevo armamento militar y esa fiesta solo era una excusa, solo una fachada. Bookman lo había enviado ahí, como representante del Conde de Yorkshire, para que pudiese investigar un poco más.

Habían sido meses de ardua preparación a cargo del mismo Conde de Yorkshire, soportando tediosas clases de etiqueta y comportamiento, buscando ropa nueva y, por sobre todo, una peluca negra que ocultase su llamativa cabellera. Y todo para eso y, para sonsacarle información a los altos cargos o a sus efectivos de más alta confianza. No tenía muy claro aún qué tipo de procedimiento usaría, pero si podía poner la primera piedra angular, lo demás sería demasiado fácil de sonsacar… después de todo, él era un aprendiz de Bookman… tendría que ingeniárselas de alguna forma.

_- ¿Puedes reconocer a alguno de ellos?- le preguntó Bookman, mientras le señalaba una fotografía de un artículo de una plana del periódico. Lavi simplemente enfoco su mirada en dirección a la señalada por el anciano, tratando de hacer lo que el anciano le pedía. Después de observar detenidamente la fotografía por diez segundos se dio cuenta de algo._

_-¡¡No puede ser!!- exclamó atónito, al ve runa niña de unos doce años de edad, vistiendo un lujoso vestido. Pero no era eso lo que más lo había impactado, sino el hecho de que fuese Road la que salía en la fotografía acompañada de Tyki Mikk y de varias personas más que el pelirrojo no reconocía._

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- A ellos dos- le respondió "Peter", mientras señalaba a Road Kamelot y Tyki Mikk-. Son parte de la familia Noah- concluyó, mientras se dedicaba a leer la noticia. Apenas hubo concluido, susurro totalmente sorprendido-. ¡¡Ellos están involucrados en la realeza!!_

_- Si- le respondió el anciano y agregó-. Por lo visto ellos están implicados en la creciente tensión entre los países europeos y la fiesta que se realizará para navidad, en el palacio de Versalles, será un lugar perfecto para..._

_-... cualquier clase de acción importante que termine de desatar la guerra, ¿no?- concluyó "Peter", a lo que simplemente recibió un golpe de parte del anciano._

_- ¡¡ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando hablo, idiota?!!_

Y así se le había asignado ese registro, coronado con una agresión por parte de Bookman. La nieve comenzaba a caer, mientras los invitados a la fiesta de navidad descendían de sus vehículos y se apresuraban a entrar en el gran palacio de Versalles o, como le llamaban los franceses, Château de Versailles, para evitar el agua congelada que comenzaba a caer desde el negro cielo. "Peter" los imitó, acomodándose un poco el sombrero de copa alta en el camino.

* * *

La chica volvió a mirar al albino, mientras este último exhibía una sonrisa forzada. Al parecer, aún no sentía muy bien, por lo que Lenalee no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa culpable, mientras Link solo observaba los últimos preparativos para la misión.

Realmente le molestaba que el Supervisor Komui lo "confundiese" con un exorcista, enviándolo a las misiones como si fuese uno y no como el encargado de supervisar a Walker, pero si no aceptaba las ordenes-caprichos del Supervisor, no le dejaría seguir a Walker a la misión, además que las palabras del excéntrico oriental resonaban aún en su cabeza y, el solo hecho de recordarlas le hacían temerle.

_- Link-kun~, puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento- le pidió Komui, apenas terminó de asignarle la misión a Allen y Lenalee. El rubio observó impasible el llamado del Supervisor y, viendo la supuesta urgencia con la que era requerido prosiguió a entrar en la Oficina de Komui, echándole una última mirada al albino, que lucía unas grandes ojeras._

_- Te puedo pedir un favor...- le pidió el Supervisor, haciendo gestos que el rubio no pudo evitar mirar con desconfianza, pero se limitó a asentirle, por lo que el oriental continúo-. Como ya sabes Allen y mi linda Lenalee-chan tendrán que ir de encubiertos a una misión... y como bien sabes, Allen ira de mesero, mientras que mi linda hermana se disfrazara de una DONCELLA, por lo que necesito que la cuides._

_- Ni lo piense. Mi trabajo es vigilar a Walker y no a otra exorcista- se negó rotundamente, mientras le daba la espalda al Supervisor, listo para salir de la oficina del chino pero, una mano lo agarro fuerte del hombro._

_- No puedes decir eso- murmuró Komui, en un tono espeluznante y agregó, antes de que Link le replicase-. Le pediría a Allen-kun que lo hiciera pero, últimamente, está demasiado CERCA de mi linda hermanita... puede que sea un pulpo... ¡¡POR ESO!! Tú debes cuidarla, porque si no lo haces, puede que desaparezcas a manos de un robot llamado Komurin Ex ver. 2.0- concluyó, triunfante._

_Link lo miró con el semblante, por primera vez desencajado y recordando lo que los experimentos de Komui podían provocar, decidió por esta vez hacerle caso al Supervisor, para no sufrir daños "colaterales" permanentes. Sabía que los argumentos del Supervisor no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, pues el mismo Komui mandaba a Walker y a Lee a misiones en conjunto, por lo que la culpa SOLO era del chino y de nadie más, pero viendo en el estado en el que el Supervisor le pedía aquello, lo mejor sería no llevarle la contra._

Apenas Link salió de la oficina de Komui, pudo ver que la hermana del Supervisor estaba abrazando al albino y murmurando: "Animo, Allen-kun". El rubio solo se limito a fingir una molesta tosecita, logrando que ambos exorcistas se separaran. Por lo visto el excéntrico Supervisor no estaba tan equivocado...

* * *

- Allen-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la china, aprovechando de que Link se encontraba hablando con su hermano e, increíblemente, había dejado a Allen a solas.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – le replico el albino, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

- Es que, desde que Lavi se fue, te ves muy deprimido, Allen-kun- le contestó la china y agregó, con el semblante preocupado-. No me gusta que siempre intentes guardarte los problemas para ti mismo. Te hace mal...

Allen por un momento se quedó pasmado, totalmente sorprendido de que Lenalee hubiese leído su verdadero estado de ánimo e, inclusive, sus últimos sentimientos. A pesar de que la chica había estado todos los días actuando con total normalidad, se notaba que estaba preocupado de él y, por esa misma razón se sentía mal por ello. Es decir, siempre, desde que tenía memoria, había intentado valerse por sí mismo, hasta que había conocido a Mana. Pero apenas muerto u padre adoptivo, había tenido que valérselas por sí mismo nuevamente, pues su Maestro no era la persona más responsable del mundo ni, mucho menos, acogedora que pudiese encontrarse. Y ahora, una mano se tendía delante de él. Apenas la chica le dijo aquello, no pudo evitar tragar saliva, pues sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir por la boca.

- Yo...- murmuró, con la voz quebrada-. No sé. Desde que se fue Lavi me he sentido muy mal, como si me hubiesen quitado algo sumamente importante...- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir atropelladamente, mientras el albino seguía tratando de tragar saliva y cubrirse el rostro, para que la chica no le viese llorando-. Sé que hemos perdido otros camaradas, pero comparado con ello, esto es mucho más doloroso... no lo logro entender. Es demasiado...- el albino guardo silencio un momento, pero no pudo continuar, pues las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta le hacían imposible continuar. Y, en medio de todo aquel dolor que salía como un torrente despiadado, el abrazo de la china caló tan hondo, provocando que las lágrimas de los grises ojos de Allen saliesen aún más libres.

- Allen-kun... ¿cuánto darías para volver a ver a Lavi?- le pregunto la peli verde, mientras lo seguía abrazando.

- Todo... cualquier cosa- respondió sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, hasta cuando hubo terminado de decirlo.

- Eso, Allen-kun, es Amor...

- ¿Amor?- le pregunto confuso y agregó, tratando de llevarle la contra, recordando las experiencias amorosas de su Maestro-. Pero si eso es entre un hombre y una mujer. Lavi y yo somos chicos...

- Si es entre un hombre y una mujer o entre dos personas del mismo sexo no es lo importante, pues las personas se enamoran del alma y del interior de la otra persona, no de su sexo... piénsalo Allen-kun...- le dijo la chica y agregó-. Cuando te des cuenta por ti mismo de la naturaleza de tus sentimientos, sabrás que hacer. Animo, Allen-kun.

De pronto una tosecita los interrumpió, por lo que ambos se alejaron bruscamente del otro, ya que había altas probabilidades de que fuese el Supervisor Komui quien los había visto. Apenas dirigieron la vista hacia el lugar del que provenía la tos, se percataron de que se trataba de Link, quien solo los miró un segundo y, tomo la delantera en dirección al Arca, pues iban con el tiempo medido para aquella misión.

* * *

Sabía que aquello era demasiado ilógico e impensado. Él, "Peter" se encontraba en una fiesta de Navidad, llevada a cabo en el Palacio de Versalles, para poder obtener algo de información de la misma realeza europea y así determinar, mediante fuentes más directas y fidedignas, las causas o cualquier variante de la misma. ¿Y entonces por qué? Este era un nuevo registro y, sin embargo, algo fuera de lo que cualquier persona podría llamar "común" estaba sucediendo. Él era "Peter" y no Lavi, dejando todo su pasado de exorcista atrás, tratando de arrancar los sentimientos de Amor que sentía por quién no debía sentirlos.

Le había costado tanto tratar siquiera de dejar a un lado todos aquellos sentimientos y recuerdos que había vivido como exorcista, intentado olvidar todo aquello y ahora, un fantasma se le aparecía. Un exorcista de cabello castaño, que le cubría el rostro, se encontraba delante de él, mirándolo aterrorizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos solo de la sorpresa ¡¡ ¿Cómo podía haber llegado esa persona ahí?!!

- Tú...- murmuró el pelirrojo, tratando de asimilar lo que veía. Parecía ser "aquella" persona, pero no estaba muy seguro. Aunque no era muy probable que, entre todos los de la Orden Oscura, fuese exactamente "esa" persona la que lo mirase aterrorizado, a través del espejo, decidió continuar con su pregunta-... ¿eres un exorcista?

Fin Acto VIII

By: Nana Walker

* * *

(1) "países": esto lo puse entre comillas pues, no sé si serán desvaríos míos, pero me sonó tan Hetalia~... ya me imaginaba a los del eje y a los aliados armándose y, de paso, me imagine a MI sexy Inglaterra (Arthurd) con su traje verde *¬* (si sé que estoy loca xDU)

* * *

N/A: Lees ha gustado el capi???' Trate, a diferencia de los anteriores (que rebozaban en un mar de angst o angustia) de ponerle un poco más de humor (aunque debo decir que, como escritora de humor, soy un excremento tirado en plena carretera D:) así que espero que, les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisa forzada D: ( de seguro se preguntaran donde está el humor, ¿no?... no les diré xDDD)... si no fue así, mil disculpas por hacerles tragar tanta nasjdfaiohfoañfhpa junta D:

Por lo del nuevo registro de Lavi en un principio pensaba ponerle de nombre Robín (por el personaje principal del manga Zone, de Katsura Hoshino-sama, pues ese oneshot es el prototipo de DGray-man) pero después pensé que mejor no, pues Robín no se parece para nada a nuestro baka usagi, así que le puse Peter... no me pregunten por que... es solo que cuando pienso en ese nombre se me viene cierta peli de Disney a la mente, donde sale "cierto" chico pelirrojo y cierto pirata que le teme a cierto cocodrilo xDU.

En el próximo capi... ¡¡Por fin!! Habrá YAOI... para su gran felicidad ;D... así que paciencia gente que solo le quedan dos capis de vida a esta historia ;D

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo *0* gente linda y muchas gracias por leerse este fic xDU

Ahora los agradecimientos a: **maria **(Muchas gracias por tu review *0*... gomen si te hice sentir mal en el capi anterior u.u.... aunque en parte planee eso, así que no me puedo sentir 100% culpable xDU... gomen si me he demorado en actualizar el fic CrossxAllen, peor ya no queda mucho para el segundo capi ;D... bye bye y cuídate mucho *0*) **sanjixzoro-fan**(Muchas gracias por tu review *0*... y qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia (de hecho pensé que había quedado un poco aburrida u.u) lo del angts, no pensaba ponerle tanto, pero a veces me dejo guiar por mi muso de la inspiración xDU... espero que este capi te haya gustado~ bye bye y cuídate n_n)

También quería agradecer a toda la peña que aún siguen el fic T^T

Y recuerden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente~


	9. Acto IX

N/A: Holas! Nana actualiza el fic, a una semana de que este cumpla, al igual que su autora, un año en Fanfiction XD.

Espero que lo disfruten y más abajo, se hablara de la votación concerniente al fic n-n

Sin más parloteo, los dejo con el capi n_n

_**Despejando tus tinieblas**_

_**Acto IX**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama *0*… Yo pensé que en el capi 196 iba a aparecer el 14º… pero supongo que Allen no es tan dócil xD!... ame que volviera a salir Fou x3…

Allen terminó de arreglarse. Antes de salir de la Orden, Johnny les había pasado a Link, a Lenalee y a él, los trajes que deberían usar en la misión. El Supervisor Komui había dado la brillante idea, en un principio, de realizarle un corte de cabello al rubio inspector, pero este se había reusado fieramente por lo que solo le habían pasado un traje de etiqueta. Lenalee, por su parte, lucía una peluca azabache, de cabello largo y ondulado, tomado en un pequeño rodete que dejaba caer unos cuantos mechones de cabellos sobre los hombros desnudos de la china. Su vestuario consistía en un vestido, que le llegaba a los tobillos, de color rosa pálido, adornado con volados y encajes de color blanco, acompañado de un collar incrustado en brillantes, el que había sido prestado por el Vaticano para esa misión.

Después Allen se miró a sí mismo en un espejo que Johnny sostenía para que se observasen. Lucía un traje de mesero y una peluca de cabellos cortos color canela. La marca que descendía por su ojo derecho había sido cubierta de forma impecable con maquillaje, como si esta cicatriz nunca hubiese existido.

"_Si no hubiese convertido a Mana en akuma, __de seguro me vería así"_, pensó el quinceañero, con un dejo de nostalgia.

- ¿Ya están listos?- les preguntó Komui, mientras se acercaba con una taza con café humeante en su interior. Apenas vio a su hermana menor no pudo evitar abrir con sorpresa los ojos y, raudo, se tiro a las piernas de esta, gritando y llorando como loco-. ¡TE VES TAN LINDA LENALEE-CHAN! ¡NO VAYAS! ¡LOS PULPOS TE COMERAN!

- ¡Niisan, estás arruinando el disfraz!- le reclamó la chica, sonrojada e incómoda, tanto por el comportamiento de su hermano como por lo dificultoso que resultaba llevar todo ese fastuoso atuendo.

Apenas Lenalee, con esfuerzo, pudo separarse de su celoso y sobreprotector hermano, se encaminaron al Arca. El plan era bastante simple, tomando en cuenta de que se trataba de una misión sumamente peligrosa. Inclusive, además de Link, que era un tipo agudísimo para ese tipo de asuntos, Allen se había dado cuenta que el plan estaba bastante mal estructurado. Según lo planeado, después de abordar el Arca, debían desembarcar a sesenta kilómetros del Palacio de Versalles. En el lugar ya definido, estaría esperándolos un transporte que los llevaría al mismo palacio. El albino, por su parte, antes de que el vehículo llegase a la puerta del palacio, donde de seguro los requisarían, debería bajarse del vehículo e infiltrarse por la puerta de servicio. Ya se les había preparado identificación, permisos e invitaciones falsas. Una vez dentro del Palacio, debían vigilar que no ocurriese nada que significase peligro para los concurrentes en aquel festejo.

Demasiado simple. Si llegaba a ocurrir alguna desgracia, ¿cómo podrían salvar a tanta gente solo ellos tres?

- Allen-kun…- le llamó Komui, a lo que Allen, obediente, se le acercó-. Si llega a pasar algo malo, avisa por tu transmisor, ¿sí?

-Si…- musito, con un dejo de extrañeza.

Sin más, dejaron la Orden y atravesaron el umbral de la puerta 49 del arca. Antes de salir, Allen tuvo un dejo de nostalgia, como si aquel numero, sin importancia aparente, le trajese recuerdos dolorosos que había tratado de ahogar en las misiones y en aquellos dolores y susurros que provenían de su cabeza. Sin más bajaron, topándose con un lujoso vehículo que ya los esperaba.

Apenas abordaron en el vehículo, Allen se percato que el conductor era nada más ni nada menos que Bak Chan, el jefe de la rama asiática de la Orden Oscura. No tenía ni idea que estaba haciendo ahí pues, por lo que le habían informado, tanto el Supervisor Komui como los folletos explicativos, el conductor del vehículo seria uno de los buscadores que anteriormente estaban en compañía del fallecido general Yeegar.

- ¡Bak-san! ¡ ¿Qué hace aquí? – exclamó Allen, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Estuvo un buen rato esperando que Bak le respondiese, pero el rubio daba claras señas de no prestarle atención nada más que a Lenalee, a la que miraba con un semblante embobado y obnubilado, ya que la chica era el objeto que tenía el jefe de la rama asiática por ángel.

- Hola, Bak-san- le saludo Lenalee, un poco incomoda a toda aquella atención que posaba el rubio sobre ella.

Una tosecita interrumpió los ensueños del jefe de la rama asiática de la Orden, los que representaban a Lenalee mucho más bella que la misma Venus, reemplazando a la diosa del famoso cuadro. Link miró molesto al asiático y mascullo, mientras posaba su vista sobre el reloj-. Ya vamos quince minutos atrasados, según el itinerario del plan…

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!- profirió Bak, sacado de su dulce y hermosa visión y, por primera vez, fijándose en la presencia de Allen- Hola Walker, Inspector- después de dar ese escueto saludo arranco en dirección al Palacio de Versalles. Allen miró por sobre el rabillo del ojo a Bak, para notar que el rubio no lucia las ropas que utilizaba en la Orden, sino que ropas de servidumbre.

- Bak-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?- le reiteró Allen ya que, al parecer, el rubio había hecho caso omiso de esta pregunta anteriormente-. Tenía entendido que un buscador nos acompañaría en esta misión.

Bak, se limito a echarle un vistazo rápido, a través del espejo retrovisor, a la princesa que robaba su tranquilidad y sus sueños y contestó-. Supuestamente así habían trazado le plan, pero hubieron algunos contratiempos, así que se decidió que yo los acompañaría.

- ¿En serio?- murmuró Allen, totalmente extrañado. De por sí Komui era extremadamente sobreprotector con su hermana y era totalmente contradictorio que la dejase ir en una misión en conjunto con alguien que, a todas luces, se notaba que estaba enamorado de la china. Sin contar con el salpullido que atacaba al rubio apenas veía a Lenalee, lo que, francamente, dejaban al rubio fuera de combate por si surgía una ocasión como esa. Allen volvió a mirar y se percato, sorprendido, que Bak no tenía ni señas de un ataque de salpullido. ¿Acaso ya se había curado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas Allen bajo del vehículo, a cierta distancia del Palacio, miró de reojo al Jefe de la Rama Asiática, por si se encontraba bien, pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca, Bak decidió partir, dejando a Allen extrañado por la reacción del rubio. Sobre todo, ahora que había visto que el salpullido había comenzado a atacarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lenalee se encontraba bailando con Link en medio de la pista de baile, en conjunto con otras parejas que seguían el compás de la música. Apenas hubieron entrado a una de las grandes estancias del Palacio, la peli verde no pudo evitar reaccionar con asombro ante tanta ostentación. Era cierto que, por lo menos cuando viajaban en primera clase en los trenes, se podía ver claramente la diferencia entre esos vagones y los de tercera clase, pero el Palacio de Versalles no tenía comparación con nada que hubiese visto anteriormente. Los toques clasicistas e italianos de antaño se hacían notar, al igual que al ambiente de opulencia y elegancia que se desbordaba por doquier. Rápidamente se percató que había tenido un par de segundo la boca abierta, por lo que la cerró y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, para observar a las personas que iban pasando y, en especial, quería comprobar si Allen había podido infiltrarse con éxito.

-Deberíamos bailar, Lee- le sugirió el rubio Inspector, mientras le ofrecía su mano.

- S-Si…

Lenalee tomó la mano de Link y se encaminaron hacia la pista de baile, en la que ya había varias parejas danzando al son de la música. Las luces hacían juego y resplandecían por los cristales, como un prisma multicolor, tiñendo el ambiente con un dejo de ensueño y magia.

- Link-san- murmuró Lenalee, mientras fingía que bailaba despreocupadamente-. No veo a Allen-kun por ningún sitio… ¿No lo habrán descubierto?- murmuró, con un dejo de preocupación.

Link se limitó a mirar de reojo a su alrededor y murmuró-. Esperemos un rato más. Puede que le este costando más de lo normal infiltrarse.

- Ojala solo se trate de eso… -murmuró la chica, mientras se giraban, para tener una panorámica esférica de la estancia. Debían estar alerta a cualquier anormalidad, sobre todo si esta se trataba de akumas o de los miembros de la familia Noah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Peter" tomó una copa que le ofrecía el camarero, servida con licor, sin antes lanzarle una diminuta mirada de contrariedad, la que el Duque Mikk no se tardó en percatar.

- ¿Sucede algo, Peter-san?- le consultó-. Su semblante no se ve para nada de bien.

- No… no sucede nada…- murmuró "Peter", esbozando una sonrisa que trataba de ser lo más convincente posible. Esto realmente iba mal. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad, alta por cierto, de que miembros de la familia Noah estuviesen presentes en aquel festejo, pero nunca se imagino que el "Duque Mikk", como todos los concurrentes le llamaban, le hubiese buscado conversación de manera tan natural. Vamos que ese era Tyki, mirase por donde se le mirase. Cuando el moreno le busco conversación, no pudo evitar poner una mueca de sorpresa y, en un primer momento, ponerse a la defensiva, pensando que el Noah podría reconocerlo, pero apenas noto la cara sorprendida de Tyki, trato de disimular. Se había olvidado, por unos cuantos segundos, de que él _ya_ no era un exorcista y que, en vez de eso, llevaba un disfraz que, supuestamente lo camuflaba. Lo único que, fijamente, podría traerle recuerdos de la orden y de alguien en especial, era su parche y la bandana que, según lo que le había dicho al Panda, se le había quedado olvidada en la orden.

Había varias cosas que le causaban curiosidad. No entendía como Tyki había podido recuperar la cordura después de lo que había acontecido en el Arca y ahora se encontraba tan campante, ahí entre toda la realeza. Tal vez si forzaba un poco, podría averiguar más cosas.

Volvió a mirar la copa de cristal con el alcohol en su interior. Le parecía tan irónico estar en una fiesta con un miembro de la familia Noah, bebiendo y conversando como si fuesen amigos. _"Espero no marearme con esto"_, pensó el pelirrojo, mientras se daba un trago recatado del vaso. Más que nunca debía tener las funciones cognitivas y sus sentidos alertas, pues de un Noah podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

- El Conde de Yorkshire estaba preocupado por usted- expresó "Peter", mientras le dirigía una mirada al moreno, provocando que este le mirase extrañado. Al ver el oji verde la reacción de su antiguo rival, decidió explicarse para no parecer sospechoso-. Lo que sucede es que se enteró que había sufrido un accidente gravísimo- mintió, con total descaro.

- ¿En serio?- murmuró Tyki, impresionado y agregó, con una sonrisa-. Pensé que el Conde había ocultado bien esa información, pero supongo que es inevitable que se filtrase por algún lado. Después de todo, hay personas que se dedican a eso, ¿no?- murmuró, con un leve dejo irónico, mientras le dirigía una mirada al oji verde y continuo, con un tono de voz juguetón, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa-. Tuve un accidente en mi caballo, pero no fue nada grave… así que, dígale al conde de Yorkshire que pierda cuidado. Después de todo, _**nosotros**_ no morimos con facilidad.

- ¡Tykiiiii!- gritó una chica, de unos doce años de edad, que se lanzó hacia el moreno, mientras lo abrazaba-. ¿De qué hablaban?

"_¡Road!"_, exclamó "Peter" mientras el nerviosismo le seguía aumentando. Tenía la sensación de que esto era algo que estaba planeando los Noah, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido. Si se notaba demasiado que estaba a la defensiva, las cosas se pondrían peores.

- ¿No te dijo Sheryl que no tenías que ser tan curiosa?- le regaño gentilmente, a lo que la niña simplemente bufo, mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

- Es que me aburro- contestó, dirigiéndole una mirada al oji verde, que intentaba actuar con normalidad.

- Disculpe la descompostura de mi sobrina- le excusó Tyki y agregó presentándola-. Su nombre es Road Kamelot- luego él dirigió una mirada a la niña de cortos cabellos, que exhibía un vestido lila con volados rosas-. Él es "Peter", el representante del Conde de Yorkshire.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Kamelot- le saludo "Peter", mientras le besaba la mano a Road, con hipocresía. Aquello cada vez se estaba poniendo más raro y convirtiéndose en una situación más difícil de controlar. ¡No podía creer siquiera que le hubiese besado el dorso de la mano a ella! ¡A la Noah que había intentado destruir su mente!

- ¡Ah!- exclamó la chica, mientras sentía como una melodía nueva se expandía-. ¡Tyki, bailemos esta canción!- le pidió la muchacha, con una ilusión infantil en el rostro y agregó, lanzándole una mirada al oji verde-. O tal vez "Peter-san" quiera bailar conmigo.

- Será un placer- murmuró "Peter", mientras se inclinaba levemente ante la peli morado, ofreciéndole su mano. Vamos que la hipocresía en él estaba aumentando. Sabía que Road era astuta, pero no podía soportar estar más al lado de Tyki. El verlo simplemente le llenaba de rabia, pues el hecho de que el moreno esbozara unas amplias y pícaras sonrisas, similares a la que mostraba aquella en vez en la que casi había matado a Allen, lo llenaba de impotencia, por no haberlo podido matar en la lucha que había sostenido con él en Edo.

Road y "Peter" se dirigieron a la pista de baile, y apenas tomando ritmo a la canción, siguieron el compás de todas las parejas que bailaban aquella nueva pieza. La peli morado, esbozaba una infantil e inocente sonrisa, seguía con total soltura los pasos en que el oji verde la guiaba, mientras este trataba de no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos de odio que se dirigían hacia el Noah del placer. Él no estaba ahí por venganza. Él estaba ahí para registrar uno de los tantos eventos de la historia. Y entre aquellos eventos, Allen no encajaba ni tomaba parte.

- "¡Peter-san"!- exclamó Road, en un susurro apagado, tratando de llamar la atención de su pareja de baile, pero se percató de que este tenía el rostro desencajado y la vista plantada en un punto fijo detrás de ella. La niña se giró y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_¡Que hace el señor dos puntos aquí!"_ se gritó a sí mismo "Peter", en su mente, totalmente impactado de ver al rubio Inspector presente en aquel festejo. Dudaba que la Central tomase parte en las celebraciones que llevaba a cabo la nobleza europea, pero aun así, eso no explicaba el porqué de la concurrencia de él en esta instancia. Rápidamente se fijo en su acompañante, teniendo la esperanza de que Allen estuviese cerca del rubio, pero solo vio a una chica que lo acompañaba. ¡¿Qué significaba esto?

- "¡Peter-san!"- le volvió a llamar Road, a lo que el mayor reaccionó, esbozando una gran sonrisa, mientras se disculpaba por su distracción. La peli morado le devolvió una inocente sonrisa que, en un santiamén, se convirtió en una macabra expresión que desconcertó y atemorizo al pelirrojo y se corrigió von malicia-. O debería decir "Lavi".

"Peter" abrió los ojos como platos, mientras mantenía la vista clavada en la pequeña Noah, esta última mostrando los aires de superioridad que la envolvían, al tener el control de la situación. El chico de ojo esmeralda se serenó rápidamente y decidió no continuar con la falsa, percatándose que la Noah de los Sueños había descubierto su identidad. No, solo había descubierto uno de sus antiguos registros.

- "Lavi" ya no es mi nombre- le espetó Bookman Junior, mientras fingía bailar y agregó, mucho más serio-. ¿Qué pretenden hacer ahora?

Bien, aquella pregunta había sido un poco estúpida, pues dudaba mucho que Road le diese detalles definidos de sus planes, pero era lo único que se le ocurría preguntar por el momento.

- ¿En serio quieres saber, Bookman Junior?- le preguntó Road, con un dejo felino y agregó mientras esbozaba una inocente sonrisa, nada acorde a su personalidad-. Queremos comenzar otra tragedia… solo eso- murmuró, como si se tratase de dibujar.

- Eso es obvio… ustedes siempre buscan crear problemas…

- ¿Problemas?- preguntó Road, mientras se burlaba del oji verde-. Vamos que a ustedes, los miembros del Clan Bookman les gustan esa clase de problemas, ¿no?... Si no hubiese esta clase de problemas… no tendrían razón para existir.

"Peter" se mordió los labios, molesto con Road y consigo mismo y solo deseando que aquella melodía se detuviese. Volvió a mirar alrededor, buscando con la mirada si cierto albino se encontraba, por casualidad ahí, aunque no fuese lo que tendría que estar haciendo. Mientras seguía en su intento de continuar con la conversación que sostenía con Road, para sonsacarle más información, mientras buscaba con la mirada al albino que podría estar ahí, se comenzó a marear y a perder conciencia de sí mismo, mientras la burlesca risa de Road resonaba en sus oídos, tarareando una canción que hablaba sobre el Corazón.

- Buenas noches, Bookman Junior- murmuró, mientras el cuerpo de "Peter" daba de lleno sobre el suelo adornado con baldosas celeste granito, provocando la conmoción de los presentes. La peli morado, deformo sus facciones en una mueca de sorpresa y se atrevió a exclamar, preocupada-. "¡Peter-san!" "¡Peter-san!" ¡Que alguien me ayude!

- Esta Road…- murmuró Tyki, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la situación que había provocado la mayor de los Noah-. Supongo que debe odiarlo mucho como para hacerlo dormir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió su único ojo en funciones, mientras asimilaba la luz que se expandía por el lugar. Pudo sentir, gracias al tacto de sus manos, que se encontraba sobre algo blando y mullido, como un sofá o una cama, pero lo importante era saber cómo diablos había llegado ahí, ya que no era normal que se estuviese desmayando en una situación tan importante como esa. De seguro si Panda se enterara, lo regañaría más que todas las anteriores veces, coronándole la reprimenda con un golpe en su cabeza. ¡Espera! Eso no era lo importante. Rápidamente se incorporó, mientras ponía todos sus sentidos alertas, preparado para cualquier ataque o sorpresa que el tuviese preparado algún miembro de la familia Noah.

- Por favor, no se levante de golpe- le pidió un mesero, de cabellos castaño canela, mientras lo detenía. El oji verde lo miró, extrañado, pues pensaba que Road seria la que estaría ahí.

- ¿Qué me paso?- prefirió preguntar, mientras se volvía a tender sobre la cama, ante la insistencia del muchacho.

- Se desmayo- le respondió y agregó, mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una expresión de póker- por lo que me ordenaron traerlo aquí, para que descanse hasta que se sintiese mejor.

- Ya veo…- murmuró el aprendiz de Bookman, tratando de fingir tranquilidad, pero con gran esfuerzo, porque, ¿cómo diablos iba a estar tranquilo sabiendo que habían dos, o tal vez más miembros de la familia Noah? Se volvió a incorporar y, esbozando una sonrisa, se dirigió al mesero-. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero creo que ya puedo irme…

- ¿En serio?- le consultó el chico y al ver que "Peter" asentía, esbozó una inocente sonrisa-. Qué bueno. Me alegro por usted. Con su permiso- concluyó, mientras hacia una reverencia para retirarse y, tomando un vaso con agua que estaba sobre un pequeño velador, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Peter" hecho un vistazo a la lujosa habitación, iluminada por la tenue luz de los faroles, antes de abandonarla, junto con aquel mesero. Rápidamente se encamino, detrás del mesero, hacia la salida hasta que este último, sorpresivamente soltó el vaso. El vaso cayó casi al mismo tiempo que el muchacho de cabellos castaños, el que se desplomó para caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que, con uno de sus guantes mojados se sujetaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo, de manera incomprensible y abatido por el dolor.

- Diablos- masculló el oji verde, al ver que una nueva distracción surgía en su misión. Raudo se inclinó al lado del mesero, para ayudarlo, pues no se veía nada de bien. Se agachó al lado de él y le tocó el hombro, para que el muchacho se percatase de que él aún seguía ahí- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, mientras trataba de distinguir su rostro.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, DEJAME EN PAZ!- gritó, haciendo que "Peter" apartara su mano. Apenas se hubo dado cuenta que la presión sobre su hombro disminuyo, se volteó rápidamente, para pedir disculpas. Después de todo, ese joven no tenía la culpa de que el 14º aún lo acosará mentalmente- Lo siento mucho- se disculpó, mientras se sacaba la mano de la cara y le dirigía una sonrisa al joven de cabellos negros. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa la mueca de este se contorsiono en una de sorpresa.

- Tú… ¿eres Allen?- fue lo primero que le preguntó "Peter", al ver como el agua con la que el chico se había mojado sus guantes, se escurría por su rostro, dejando ver una extraña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo del castaño. Al ver la cara de pánico que había puesto el susodicho, decidió reiterar su pregunta-. ¿Tú eres Allen Walker, cierto?

El mesero se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos, mientras un silencio avasallador se extendió por toda la habitación, bañada por la tenue luz de la lámpara. El oji verde, no lo podía creer. Era tan inverosímil, pero después de seis meses volvía a ver a Allen. Tum, tum, tum, tum. Latidos cada vez más descompasados y acalorados siguieron sus débiles pasos, que iban en pos del chico que, solo se limitó a sacarse el guante de la mano izquierda. "Peter" lanzó una mirada rápida y comprobó, con una radiante alegría, que ese era el brazo de Allen.

- ¿Eres un Noah?- inquirió el mesero, mientras se sacaba su guante, listo para activar su Inocencia en cualquier momento. Lo que le sorprendía era la extraña actitud del sujeto, que parecí alegrarse por haberlo reconocido.

- Yo… no soy un Noah- le respondió el oji verde, mientras se quitaba la negra peluca y la dejaba caer al suelo, con cierto aire de teatralidad.

- ¡Lavi!- gritó Allen, mientras se lanzaba para abrazar al pelirrojo, causando que su peluca resbalara y también cayera al suelo.

Tum… tum…tum…tum retumbaban los latidos de ambos al unísono, mientras la cara del conejo se teñía del mismo color que sus cabellos. ¡ ¿Qué botón se había accionado en Allen para que actuase de esa manera? ¡ ¿Acaso era el 14º? El albino se había pegado como lapa al cuerpo del pelirrojo, mientras que este no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, tener aquel tipo de reencuentro en el que esa muestra de afecto no causase estragos en su ya indefinible relación, era una sensación maravillosa pero era, a su vez, muy sospechosa. Tratando de aguantar sus impulsos, se separó, sutil, del albino y tragando saliva, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Tú eres el Decimocuarto?- murmuró, mientras observaba fijamente aludido.

El menor, levanto la vista y le enseño una sonrisa, una _aterradora sonrisa_, si le preguntasen a cualquiera que hubiese sostenido una partida de Póker con el quinceañero. Era esa sonrisa que siempre enseñaba antes de pasar a su lado oscuro y estafar a todo el mundo- Eres un idiota, Lavi- le dijo, mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en la mejilla al oji verde, provocando que este cayese sentado en el suelo.

- ¡ ¿Por qué me pegas, Moyashi-chan?- le preguntó, estupefacto ante aquella muestra de violencia por parte del albino. ¿Acaso Yuu le habría pegado algo de su bestialidad?

- ¡Mi nombre es Allen!- le recordó el muchacho y le respondió, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, mientras las palabras de Lenalee retumbaban en su cerebro-. ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si lo primero que dices es eso? ¿No te das cuenta de que soy yo, Allen?

Aquella última pregunta le llegó como un piedrazo a Bookman Junior, pues el 14º ya lo había engañado una vez. Un poco avergonzado agachó su rostro, mientras Allen seguía hablándole…

- … ¿Por qué te fuiste así, tan de improviso, Lavi?- murmuró Allen, claramente dolido por haber estado seis meses sin ver al pelirrojo.

- Yo ya no soy Lavi…- murmuró el pelirrojo, abatido. Lavi había quedado atrás, mientras Peter había nacido al perder su anterior identidad. Allen abrió los ojos, sin comprender a lo que el oji verde se refería, hasta que este prosiguió-. Recuerdas que soy un aprendiz de Bookman, ¿no?... Bueno, tarde temprano tenía que pasar… el dejar un registro atrás…- murmuró, mientras apretaba sus puños contra el suelo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso…?- murmuró el albino, mientras se acercaba y agregó reprochándole-. Cuando me dijiste que me querías… ¿eso era mentira?- concluyó, mientras sentía que el corazón quería salir desbocado por su boca.

- No, era verdad pero… supongo que no puedo luchar contra mi destino, jeje- murmuró, mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa. El no creía en el destino, pero parecía que todo se había puesto en contra de él, como si todo estuviese predestinado a que le saliese mal-. Además, fue "Lavi" el que te lo dijo… así que no tienes de que preocuparte, Allen. Yo no te besaré más… - murmuró, para que el albino no te le tuviese repelús ni nada por el estilo.

- Con razón Kanda te dice Baka Usagi- dijo el albino, mientras Lavi levantaba el rostro, sorprendido de escuchar una alusión al exorcista de rasgos asiáticos. Sin embargo, lo que lo impactó fue ver a Allen, hincado frente a él, enseñando una inocente sonrisa. Podía sentir su dulce respiración rozando sus mejillas. ¡ ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

Y de pronto ocurrió algo que desafiaba todos los pronósticos del aprendiz de Bookman y, a su vez, alegraba hasta el éxtasis la parte humana del pelirrojo. Los labios del menor se juntaron con los suyos, de manera un poco tímida y torpe. El oji verde, impactado por la acción del albino, por ver su carita tan bermellón como el tomate y porque le abrazaba con unas ansias que pedían a gritos ser correspondidas. Lavi lo entendió o, creyó entenderlo. Porque si eso era un sueño ojala se quedará dormido para siempre y si no lo era, por primera vez, se sentía bendecido al recibir la Inocencia de alguien. Lentamente cerró los ojos y aferró al albino a su cuerpo, mientras lo besaba y enredaba los cabellos del menor entre sus dedos.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban, por primera vez ambas participes en aquel delicioso y, a la vez, magnánimo juego, mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban aún más. La lengüita de Allen se dejaba llevar por la fogosidad reprimida del mayor, mientras esta la inspeccionaba y recordaba cada detalle de aquel niño tan inocente. Y todo se fue al diablo: la misión, la prohibición de poder amarse solo porque eran del mismo sexo, el 14º, la distancia y el tiempo que los había mantenido separados y las razones de ello. Todo. Solo quedaban ellos dos, disfrutando de la primavera y del idilio que parecía de ensueño.

Apenas terminaron, se separaron levemente, observándose al rostro. "Peter" miró el rostro del chico que lo volvía loco y comprobó, para su diversión, que el menor estaba completamente rojo. Tal vez aquello había sido demasiado. A pesar de haber sentido aquel beso tan real, el pelirrojo aún seguía dudando si todo aquello había sucedido en realidad, hasta que Allen interrumpió el silencio.

- Aunque tú no quieras, para mí siempre seguirás siendo Lavi- murmuró, apenado, mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Lavi y apoyaba su rostro en el hombro del conejo.

- No estoy soñando, ¿cierto?

- No…

- ¿Entonces porque… me besaste?- le preguntó, al momento que Allen se separaba para mirarlo al rostro-. ¿Acaso tu no me tenias asc…

- No- le interrumpió Allen, no queriendo escuchar la palabras "asco" dentro de aquella clausula. Al parecer Lavi se había decidido a hacer preguntas estúpidas justo en su encuentro-. Me di cuenta de que tu tam-tam-tambien… me gustabas… y aún me gustas- a cada palabra que Allen pronunciaba, el corazón que, supuestamente, debía ser insensible, daba saltos de alegría. Aquello no parecía real, pero se mostraba como tal. No importaría que, por esa vez, creyera en los milagros, ¿cierto?

Sin vacilar más, atrajo a Allen hacia sí y murmuró, susurrándole en su oreja-. Ya lo sabías pero, yo también te quiero.

Fin Acto IX

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí. Por fin hay más interacción entre el Baka Usagi y Moyashi-chan x3… pensé en ponerle más cosas al capi, pero me estaba quedando sumamente largo xD! En fin… se vienen más cosas para el próximo. Cualquier duda, en el próximo capi se aclarara :D

oWo a todo esto… el día 15 de julio (es decir, la próxima semana), se cumple un año desde que este fic fue por primera vez publicado TwT… estoy sumamente emocionada, pues ya llevo un año aquí en Fanfiction n_n… y como paso el tiempo de rápido XD!... Además, este fue el primer fic que escribí y publique TwT, así que doble emoción XD… muchas gracias a toda la gente linda que lo ha seguido fielmente y también a toda la que se le ha unido en su camino… sin su apoyo, gente linda, no sé lo que sería de mi xDU… ¡Los quiero mucho! *Nana los persigue para abrazarlos, pero todos huyen* ( A todo esto… Nana esperara un regalito… nah! Broma xDU)

**Por lo de la votación (últimamente me ha dado por hacer eso en mis fics XDU) quiero que ustedes elijan si quieren final triste o feliz (Nana ya tiene planeado los dos, pero quiere que sus amadas lectoras y lectores escojan x3)**

Ahora sí que me voy a los agradecimientos a: **deskdraik** (Muchas gracias por tu review Kiromi-chan~… no te preocupes por el review en el capi 7, que me lo dejaste en Amor yaoi xDU… de verdad quería agradecerte mucho Kiromi-chan, por el apoyo que siempre me prestas en mis fics Laven TwT… y en otros yaois xDU… espero que este capi te haya gustado y para el otro habrá más interacción entre Lavi y Allen) **maría o 14th** (Gracias por tu review Maria-chan… ya veo que te hiciste cuenta en le Fanfiction XDU… espero que este capi te haya gustado más que el anterior XDU… no sé cómo tienes esa paciencia de santo (en serio… yo por lo menos no la tendría xDU) .. le tienes mala a Lenalee? 0.o… lo digo por tu comentario XDU… de todos modos ella es una Fan girl fuyoshi encubierta, así que osviamente, privilegiara el yaoi TwT sobre todo si es entre Allen y Lavi XDU) **sanjixzoro-fan** (Muchas gracias por tu review :D… qué bueno que se noto algo el humor xDU… es que quiero mejorar en ese aspecto -.-U… asdasd.. en serio te dan risa mis comentarios LoL? Es que la mayor parte del tiempo soy estúpida xDU… pero nunca pensé que se vería reflejado en el papel xDU… no te preocupes por la crítica, yo las acepto gustosa mientras sean dadas con respeto (que hay gente media violenta que a veces lanzan mil y una puteada para criticarte "constructivamente") y gomen, a veces tengo dedazos ortográficos, pero trato de evitarlo (es que también soy obsesiva en ese tema XDU)… Dios! Me traumaste al hacerme imaginar a ese Robín (el superhéroe ;-;)… es que yo había pensado en el Robin de Zone… el oneshot prototipo de DGray-man… y qué bueno que te haya gustado el nuevo registro de Lavi o "Peter"… es que siempre he tenido la sensación de que los Peter son pelirrojos XD!... muchas gracias por los halagos ./. *Nana se retuerce en el suelo*… y ni menciones lo de los reviews largos… porque Nana los ama :D)

Bien creo que eso sería XD!

También quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que sigue este fic *Nana los persigue para apachurrarlos*

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que el poder de Ange-sama y la Inocencia este con ustedes ahora y siempre :D


	10. Acto X

N/A: Holas gente linda~! Aquí nana actualizando el fic (ella pensaba que era el final, pero el final se verá en el próximo capi)… sí, soy un desastre… mis historias se mandan solas D: . Pensaba subir esto ayer, lunes, junto con la actualización de un fic de Umineko, pero gracias a High school of the Death, no pude… esa serie me obsesiono y no me la podía quitar de la cabeza ¬ ¬… hasta que tuve que escribir un fic de esa serie para poder concentrarme en mis fics laven y de otras series que tengo… en fin… espero que disfruten y no me demanden por tanta Badfickeada junta xDu

_**Despejando tus tinieblas**_

_**Acto X**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Highschool of the Death, contra toda mi voluntad, me atrapo… Takashi es mio, porque Rei no se lo merece ¬ ¬

Lenalee miró preocupada a su alrededor, mientras fingía beber un poco de la copa que le había pasado uno de los meseros que atendían en la fiesta. En todo ese festejo, solo había visto dos veces a Allen paseándose entre los invitados, llevando bandejas con bocadillos que, increíblemente no habían terminado en la boca del hambriento exorcista.

- Ese Walker…- murmuró Link, entre dientes, con enfado. Sabía que no debía dejarse manipular tan fácilmente por el Supervisor oriental, pues cosas como estas, tenían una alta probabilidad de ocurrir. El peli blanco, tal vez, estuviese planeando algo "siniestro".

- T-tal vez, Allen-kun tuvo algún imprevisto… - le interrumpió Lenalee, mientras sudaba un poco debido al nerviosismo que le provocaban las palabras furiosas de Link, pues era inusual ver al rubio _realmente_ molesto por algún tipo de razón o circunstancia. De seguro, si al rubio Inspector se le seguía aguando el ánimo, terminaría por pensar que Allen realmente estaba planeando algo que no estaría siguiendo la misma línea que los objetivos de la Orden Oscura y el Vaticano perseguían.

- ¿Cómo qué tipo de imprevisto?- le preguntó Howard, escéptico.

- Etto…- balbució la hermana del Supervisor, mientras giraba sus ojos y continuo, tratando de sonar convencida, mientras levantaba su índice-. Allen-kun se pierde con facilidad…

- ¿Crees que esa es excusa suficiente para que él no esté haciendo su trabajo?

- Si- afirmo la peli verde, incondicional a su amigo. No quería que Allen la volviese a pasar mal, sobre todo en su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya lo sabías pero, yo también te quiero- retumbaba en sus oídos, como una hermosa melodía, irregular y desesperada, desbocada pero sincera, proveniente de Lavi. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, impactar contra su pecho, irregulares. ¡Su corazón estaba ahí! No entendía esa estúpida regla del clan Bookman, considerando que todos ellos, al fin y al cabo, solo eran personas. ¡Era totalmente raro que aseguraran no tener corazón! Podía sentir la respiración de Lavi golpear suavemente su oreja, mientras este lo estrechaba aún más contra sí. Podía sentir, de forma clara, los sentimientos que emanaban de Lavi hacia él y él solo se limitaba a corresponderle.

- Lo siento, Lavi…yo… debí haberme dado cuenta antes- murmuró Allen, arrepentido, mientras un rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

- Si… con razón solo eres un mocoso- murmuró Lavi, mientras se reía.

- ¡Oye! ¡ ¿Y así me demuestras que me quieres?- le alegó el menor, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro del oji verde, tratando de revivir cada facción suya, cada recoveco de su rostro, cada sentimiento que le transmitían las facciones de Lavi. El pelirrojo, por su parte, hacia lo propio, por fin pudiendo ver con sus verdaderas intenciones al Moyashi, sin que este lo rechazara. Sabía que amaba a Allen por sus actitudes tan infantiles y rebosantes de inocencia, casi tan profundas e intensas como su cabello. Porque, a pesar de que Allen sentía lo mismo por él, no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpabilidad, al ensuciar la pureza del menor.

- Si…- le respondió el mayor, mientras se acercaba con sutileza a esos castos labios que deseaba con fervor. Aquel cercamiento fue sutil, delicado, casi como si Allen fuese de cristal. Su rostro se aproximo al de Allen, lentamente, como si cada partícula de aire pesara el doble, mientras sus mejillas parecían evaporarse con un calor inexistente, como si brasas ardientes las quemaran sin piedad. Y de pronto, como un gran trofeo llegó a los labios del menor, saboreándolos despacio, rozándolos, para que aquel casto contacto se hiciera mucho más intenso. Pudo sentir un ligero temblor en los labios de Allen… ¡Era tan tierno que se pusiese así en ese momento! Abrió ligeramente los ojos, solo para ver que expresión sostenía su ¿amante?

Era la expresión más adorable que hubiese podido imaginar e inclusive, llegar a vislumbrar en sus sueños. Los labios del menor temblaban, mientras un rubor, mucho más patente que el suyo, le cubría gran parte del rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, seguramente esperando el beso, mientras sus cejas se curvaban y tiritaban de manera esporádica. Esa imagen lo embargó. ¿Cuánto había esperado Allen para que lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, ocurriese siquiera alguna vez? Y de pronto se detuvo y se apartó, arrepentido.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa, Lavi?- murmuró Allen, anonadado ante el extraño y repentino gesto del pelirrojo, pues no entendía aquel inexplicable cambio de actuar.

- Lo siento Allen…- murmuró el aprendiz de Bookman, tratando de explicarse sin ser, siquiera, capaz de mirarlo a la cara-… no deberíamos seguir con esto…

- ¡ ¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió el quinceañero, mientras porfiaba contra su razón, con tal de no entender lo que ya comprendía perfectamente.

- Nosotros no deberíamos seguir… porque esto no va a ninguna parte- le explicó, desanimado, arrastrando las palabras, que cada vez más le herían la garganta, como si lo arañasen por dentro-. Tú y yo… ya no formamos parte del mismo mundo… tú eres un exorcista y yo…

- Pero, ¡tú puedes volver a ser exorcista!- le rebatió el albino, viendo un rayo de esperanza, un pequeño retazo de madera que pretendía salvarlos del naufragio-. ¡Estoy seguro que a Komui-san y a nadie le importará demasiado que te hayas tomado unas "vacaciones"!

- ¡Tu eres el que no entiende, Allen!- le gritó Lavi, mientras lo asía de los hombros, para que Allen lo mirase a la cara-. Yo, nunca debí haberme enamorado de ti… porque soy un Bookman. Yo no quiero que sufras esperando algo que no va a pasar. Nuestros sentimientos, desde un principio, estuvieron condenados.

- ¡ ¿De qué estás hablando?- le reclamó Allen, completamente furioso, mientras se incorporaba-. ¿Quién era el que me decía: _"Yo te quiero Allen. Por eso te besé y por esa misma razón deseo protegerte, aunque no deba"_ o _"No pienso dejarte solo, Allen"?_

_-_Yo…- balbució Lavi, sorprendido de que Allen, le remarcase algo que ya le había dicho hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podía el albino recordar, aún, esas palabras?

De pronto una explosión. Una violenta explosión, proveniente del centro del Palacio de Versalles. Un temblor sacudió la enorme estancia, haciendo tambalear a los muebles y tintinear las cosas de la habitación, mientras los chicos se sujetaban a lo que tenían más a manos, para no trastabillar.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Allen, totalmente extrañado de aquel movimiento tan brusco.

- ¡Los Noah!

- ¡ ¿Qué?- exclamó Allen y al siguiente no pudo evitar recordar a Lenalee y a Link, que de seguro estarían cerca del lugar de la explosión, combatiendo contra quizás que cosa. Un poco avergonzado por haberlos olvidado mientras estaba con Lavi, decidió enmendarse lo más rápido posible, activando su Inocencia- ¡INOCENCIA, ACTIVATE!

El pelirrojo, examinó con la mirada la habitación y solo pudo encontrar un perchero, al que le rompió las puntas, dejándolas irregulares y puntiagudas-. Creo que esto servirá por ahora.

- ¡ ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le regaño el exorcista, mientras se interponía entre Lavi y la puerta- ¡Tú no puedes luchar contra un akuma, Lavi! ¡Tú ya no eres…!- razonó Allen, pero se detuvo a la mitad de su frase, pues no podía concluirla.

-… un exorcista- le ayudo a concluir Lavi, pero agregó, con una sonrisa confiada-. Pero eso no significa que pueda divertirme un rato, ¿ne?- concluyó, con un guiño coqueto.

- ¡Esto no es juego! ¡Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!

- Si lo sé, pero…- murmuró, acercándose a la puerta-… no puedo dejar que mi uke corra peligro- acto seguido la abrió para salir corriendo por un pasillo.

-¡ ¿A quién le llamas uke?- le alegó Allen, mientras salía en dirección a la seguida por Lavi. Rápidamente cambio el modo de su Inocencia a la de espada, mientras se dirigía corriendo en dirección a Lavi y al origen de la explosión. Mientras corrían por los pasillos de roja alfombra, las luces titilaban de forma rápida.

Apenas giraron en una de las esquinas, un mesero, a juzgar por el traje que mostraba, se estrello con el pelirrojo, logrando que ambos cayesen al suelo.

- ¿Están bien?- les preguntó Allen, mientras se acercaba a los susodichos.

- ¡Un monstruo! ¡Déjenme correr!- les alegó, mientras se levantaba torpemente, y proseguía su camino trastabillando, hacia la entrada.

- Esto está mal…- murmuró Lavi, mucho más preocupado-. Parece que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de traer Akumas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Lavi se levantó y siguió corriendo, mientras su pulso aumentaba de golpe, logrando que sus pasos se hiciesen cada vez más pesados. ¡ ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir algo así en un momento como ese? Corrió, mirando hacia atrás, por si veía algún enemigo acercarse, hasta que chocó contra Allen, que se había quedado paralizado, mirando hacia el frente.

- No puede ser…- murmuró, apenas, mientras veía petrificado el espectáculo. Ante el timbre de voz de Allen, Lavi no pudo evitar acercarse al final del pasillo, que daba hacia el lugar en el que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Un calor devorador lo golpeó en el rostro, por lo que coloco su brazo para protegerse y retrocedió hasta quedar a la misma altura de Allen. Y lo que vio lo horrorizo.

Grandes llamaradas cubrían el lugar en que, anteriormente, disfrutaban los aristócratas danzando. Los manteles, los divanes y sitiales eran devorados por las llamas, mientras cuerpos flameantes corrían, lanzando chillidos aterrados, como animales en un matadero. Alguno de ellos, se revolcaban en el suelo, tratando de extinguir las llamas, pero con inútiles resultados.

- ¿Qué paso aquí?- murmuró Lavi, anonadado ante aquel macabro espectáculo.

- Lenalee… y Link… ¿Dónde están?- murmuró Allen, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de despejar su mente y que reaccionara, para pensar que podría hacer en una catástrofe como esa.

- ¡ ¿También esta Lenalee aquí?- le preguntó el aprendiz de Bookman, preocupándose aún más por la situación. Sabia que era un poco insensible, solo inquietarse por las personas que él conocía, pero era un Bookman, ¡joder! Ya era lo suficientemente malo que siquiera se preocupase por alguien más.

- ¡ Enbu Kirikaze!- se escuchó un gritó a lo lejos, seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que extinguía algunos focos de fuego, pero sin poder apagarlos totalmente. Por unos cuantos segundos se pudo vislumbrar la figura de Lenalee, flotando en el aire, con el vestido rasgado y rostizado por las orillas y al siguiente, el fuego volvió a cubrirlo todo.

- ¡Lenalee, ¿estás bien?- gritó Allen, mientras se cubría del fuego con un brazo.

- ¡ No te preocupes Allen-kun! ¡Ahora hay que ayudar a sacar a las personas de aquí!

- Lavi, por favor, escóndete- le rogó Allen al pelirrojo y agregó, serio-. Yo iré a ayudarle a Lenalee a salvar a los sobrevivientes.

- ¡ ¿Cómo diablos quieres que me quede aquí, sin hacer nada?- le protesto el aprendiz de Bookman, sin comprender la postura sobre protectora de Allen.

- ¡ ¿Y cómo diablos quieres ayudar, Lavi?- le rebatió Allen, firme en su posición. Ya no quería perderlo nuevamente y, mucho menos, si esa pérdida era definitiva.

- Maldita sea…- mascullo el oji verde, mientras empuñaba con rabia sus puños.

- De ahí nos vemos Lavi…- se despidió el albino, esperando que su amado buscase un lugar seguro donde después se encontraría. Rápidamente, se envolvió en su capa de Crown Clown y se alejó corriendo en dirección al fuego.

- Maldición…- murmuró Lavi, impotente ante la situación. Hoy, después de meses, echaba en falta a su Inocencia.

Mientras tanto, Allen corría envuelto por completo en su capa, aguantando a duras penas el calor sofocante que consumía toda la estancia, acompañado de gritos y llantos desgarradores y atemorizados. Corrió, tosiendo y respirando apenas, pues el traje, a pesar de protegerlo de las llamas, no era capaz de crear oxigeno en el Palacio colapsado por el humo. Eso y la vista, que le era insuficiente para poder captar algo, gracias al excesivo humo que se extendía como plaga.

- ¡Por aquí, Allen-kun!- escuchó como su compañera gritaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si el calor y el humo eran totalmente insoportables?

De pronto, después de caminar por varios minutos por aquella necrófila neblina, pudo llegar a un espacio por el que se podía respirar perfectamente. Impactado, vio como Link utilizaba su Hijitsu Shibaribane para crear un espacio con oxigeno alrededor de las llamas. Por su parte Lenalee, con sus Botas oscuras activadas, trataba de sacar la mayor parte de victimas por el techo, que había sido roto, probablemente, por la misma exorcista.

- ¡¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO, WALKER?- le reclamó Link, furioso, mientras hacía girar con mayor rapidez su técnica, para que el humo no penetrase.

- Lo siento…- se disculpó el albino, arrepentido sinceramente.

- Link-san… no creo que ahora sea el momento… tenemos que salvarlos- le aseveró la china, mientras tomaba a dos damas para llevarlas al exterior.

Allen, ni corto ni perezoso, le hizo caso a su amiga, tomando a dos mujeres y a un pequeño niño para llevarlos a su exterior, alargando su capa para que le permitiese llegar al techo. Apenas hubieron dejado aquel infierno, descendieron a los jardines que rodeaban al payaso, en el que se encontraban los sobrevivientes, algunos mirando, curiosos, el espectáculo y otros, esperando que sus conocidos, familiares o seres queridos, fuesen traídos por sus salvadores. Apenas ambos se posaron, fuera del palacio fueron rodeados por las personas ya rescatadas, que preguntaban por sus seres queridos.

- No se preocupe, ya los salvaremos- le respondió Lenalee y al ver que una mujer insistía por saber sobre el paradero de su esposo, agregó, tratando de tranquilizarla-. No se preocupe, que los salvaremos…

Apenas le hubo dicho esto, Lenalee y Allen se dirigieron nuevamente al techo, la muchacha volando y Allen siendo impulsado por su Crown Clown. Las cenizas salían, incandescentes por las puertas y ventanas del palacio, mientras una luz anaranjada, cubría sus alrededores, impregnándolo todo de muerte.

- Lo siento, Lenalee…

- Eso no importa ahora Allen-kun- le contradijo al china y agregó, mientras una péqueña vena de enojo se le hinchaba en la sien-. Pero estábamos muy preocupados, ya que no te veíamos en la fiesta y después esa explosión, que cubrió de fuego todo…

- Pero, ¿no puedes apagar el fuego con tus Botas, Lenalee?- le preguntó Allen, tratando de hallar una solución a esa caótica situación y, de paso, distraer a su amiga del enojo.

- No pude, Allen-kun…- le contestó la chica-. Es como si, mientras más intentas apagar las llamas, más se encienden. Este fuego no es ordinario. De seguro algo debe estar provocándolo pero, ¿qué?

-¡Buenas noches, exorcistas!- gritó un akuma de nivel 4, parado sobre el techo del Palacio de Versalles. Ambos exorcistas se detuvieron en seco, al ver aquel poderoso oponente que se erguía justo sobre el agujero que estaba en el techo del Palacio-. Nos divertiremos mucho ahora… ¿ne~?

- Diablos…- masculló Allen, por lo bajo y agregó, susurrándole a la exorcista de cabellos verdosos-. Lenalee… ve por las personas que aún quedan abajo. Yo distraeré al akuma mientas tanto…

- Pero, Allen-kun…- le contradijo la chica-. Es un nivel 4… ¿no recuerdas cuantos nos costó derrotar a uno en el ataque a la Orden?

- No serán dos akumas nivel 4… exorcista- le corrigió otro akuma que se sumaba a la escena poniendo en posición de ataque detrás de los exorcistas. Al ver en la desventaja en la que les ponían los akumas, ambos se juntaron espalda con espalda para poder tener una panorámica de los dos akumas.

- Lavi…- susurró para sí Allen, al ver que el pelirrojo se encontraba ayudando a los heridos que estaba fuera del Palacio de Versalles. Tenía que encontrar una forma de avisarles para que huyesen del peligro, sin que los akumas se percatasen pero, ¿Cómo?

- ¿Lavi? ¡ ¿De qué estás hablando, Allen-kun?- le consultó la china, alarmada, en un susurro-. Ahora no es tiempo de pensar en él…

- No es eso, Lenalee- le aclaró el albino, en un volumen de voz que solo fuese audible para la oriental-. Es que Lavi también estaba en la fiesta… y ahora esta allá afuera con los heridos.

- ¡ ¿Qué?- exclamó Lenalee, impactada por la declaración que le había hecho Allen. Si estuviesen en otro tipo de situación, en la que no tuviesen que pelear contra dos Akumas nivel 4, de seguro habría bromeado sobre el tema e, incluso, porque no, habría molestado un poco a Allen por lo mismo. Sin embargo, en esa situación límite, el saber eso solo la puso más tensa y con aun más preocupaciones sobre sus hombros.

- ¡QUE ESTAN FARFULLANDO TANTO, EXORCISTAS?- les gritó uno de los akuma, mientras acumulaba en una de sus manos energía oscura. Apenas hubo acumulado una gran cantidad, que redoblaba su tamaño, profirió, sádicamente extasiado- ¡ VAMOS A JUGAR!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una onda de sonido se expandió por el ambiente, atrayendo la atención de los espectadores, los cuales miraron horrorizados la pelea llevada a cabo entre los dos jóvenes y unos seres humanoides. El pelirrojo abrió con espanto los ojos, sin poder reaccionar ante la impotencia que sentía al no tener su Inocencia. Si esos akumas llegasen, por esas casualidades-totalmente maquinadas- atacar a ese punto de los jardines, seguramente todos morirían.

Vio como Allen, atrapaba la muñeca con su Crown Belt, mientras se dirigía a atacar con su espada al akuma, el que sonreía confiado, mientras que Lenalee le daba unas patadas supersónicas al otro.

El pelirrojo, decidido, se volteo y, tratando de sonar lo más calmado y elocuente que podría en esa situación, comenzó a dirigirse a las personas presentes-. ¡Por favor, escúchenme!- interrumpió los murmullos de las personas, los que cesaron al instante, casi en su totalidad-. Debemos salir lo más rápido del palacio y sus alrededores, ya que esos monstruos solo buscan matar a personas- decidió explicar, de manera escueta y simple, para no tardarse demasiado en evacuar esa zona. Sin embargo, no contaba con que varias personas, escépticas se le opondrían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Pon atención a la pelea exorcista!- alegó el akuma, mientras arrojaba a Allen a un costado del techo, tosiendo un poco de sangre. Instintivamente, el peli blanco, se giró, para comprobar cómo se encontraban las personas que estaban en el jardín. El rostro del akuma se contorneó en unas facciones de sádica felicidad y, acumulo en su mano una esfera de materia oscura antes de dirigirse al exorcista-. ¡ ¿Qué miras allá, exorcista?- le gritó, mientras le lanzaba el proyectil.

El exorcista, al ver que no podría esquivar aquella enorme concentración de energía, decidió enfrentarla, empuñando con decisión su enorme espada. Apenas la esfera de energía colisionó su espada, fue impulsado hacia atrás, arrastrando los pies. Pero no contaba con el Akuma, malicioso, se dirigiría, raudo a enfrentarlo, impulsándose para ganar fuerza y hacer más potente el ataque de la esfera de energía. Apenas ambas fuerzas unidas, colisionaron con Allen, logrando que la esfera de energía oscura se dividiera en múltiples prismas, que fueron a dar a los jardines del palacio de Versalles, destruyendo todo a su paso.

- No puede ser…- murmuró Allen, mientras que, blandiendo su espada, se giró, para comprobar el estado de los sobrevivientes. Antes, cuando se había girado, había visto a varias personas mirando aún la batalla, pero ahora todo era destrucción y desolación-. Lavi…- susurró desolado, mientras sus esperanzas, a cada vistazo que hacía por el lugar, se iba extinguiendo con absurda facilidad. Ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie-. No puede ser…- murmuró pálido, con los ojos abiertos excesivamente. No podía ser que Lavi hubiese muerto de esa forma. Lavi no podía estar muerto.

- ¡ ¿DE QUÉ TE SORPRENDES, EXORCISTA?- le gritó el akuma, que acometía nuevamente a su contrincante, quien al escuchar el llamado de su enemigo, se giró. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el akuma justo lo impacto en el cráneo, lanzándolo lejos.

- ¡Allen-kun!- fue lo último que Allen pudo escuchar, mientras unas lágrimas, brotadas desde la inconsciencia, se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Fin Acto X

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Me pase para ser badficker xDDD! Perdón por seguir alargando este fic ;-;… cuando recién lo comencé a escribir, pensaba hacerlo de cinco capis, es decir, cinco actos (al igual que en la tragedia griega)… pero la historia (en contra de mi deseo y poder como "autora" que me confiere ser una mona con máquina de escribir) se alargó. Pensaba dejarla en diez capis… pero se alargo otro más. Gomen! Además que soy tan desgraciada como para haber destruido el palacio de Versalles xDu

Solo queda un capi… que es el epilogo… lo prometo! *se pone la mano en el corazón derecho, mientras se azota contra la pared*

En fin, espero que este capi no se haya hecho tan tedioso-aburrido- y ojala, los haya enganchado algo para el epilogo ;-;

En fin… ahora me voy a los agradecimientos: **PolidL-Chan** (Muchas gracias Poli-chan~… nunca pensé que te estuvieses leyendo esta badfickeada xDD! (y lo digo en serio ;-;)… pero me alegra mucho… y si, nunca pensé que esta historia se me fuese tanto de las manos como para hacerlos sufrir más que en teleserie barata D: .. por lo del voto, lo tomare en cuenta (de hecho, fuiste la única que voto :Du) … así que ya sabes cómo será el final n-n) **deskdraik** (Muchas gracias por tu review Kiromi-chan~… te prometo que el otro capi será mejor… a pesar de lo que paso en este capi… y gomen si la cosa se alargo un capi más (si… no fue a propósito D: … a veces mis historias se mandan solas))

También quería agradecerle a toda la peña linda que aun lee esto *se inclina*.

Juro que el próximo capi será el final!

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que el poder de la Inocencia y de Ange-sama los proteja ahora y siempre :D


	11. Epilogo

**Notas: **El fic en su totalidad fue malo. Lo acepto. Este epilogo es aún peor. Sólo lo subo porque, de una u otra forma, algo de cariño me quedaba por este fic (que fue el primero que escribí) y quería terminarlo, para ponerme las pilas con la edición de mis otros fics y sus respectivas continuaciones. Aconsejo no leer eso Dx. Te pido disculpas, lector, si hice que te torturaras con esto. Realmente no era mi intención. Lo único rescatable es que hago uso de los guiones largos~.

**Extensión:** 1016 palabras.

**Disclaimer:**DGM y todos los personajes que ahí aparecen no son míos. Y se nota.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna. Muy malo, meloso y estúpido. Así nada más x,DU.

* * *

_**Despejando tus tinieblas**_

_**Epilogo**_

— Allen se siente culpable…— contestó Lenalee, deprimida, mientras era tratada en la enfermería, pues sus heridas eran muy graves y habían conllevado que solo, después de tres días, la asiática pudiese despertar. Apenas lo hizo, pudo notar que tenía vendajes en diversas partes de su cuerpo, pero no recordaba en qué momento había llegado a la Orden ni cuando había concluido la batalla en el Palacio de Versalles. De todos modos, hubiese sido insensible decir que ella no se sentía culpable, ya que el haber visto como perecían todos esos inocentes, entre ellos Lavi, le oprimía el corazón—. Miranda… yo…

Y se puso a llorar. Pensar que su amigo, una parte importante de su mundo, había muerto sin haber podido impedirlo, era insoportable y el que hubiese sido frente a sus narices, era aún peor. La china solo deseaba que fuese una mentira que alguien les había soltado, solo para atormentarlos un poco. Porque Lavi no podía estar muerto. Era como si le dijesen que el Sol, de pronto, se estrellaría contra la Tierra. Era así de ilógico e improbable.

— S-si no quieres hablar de eso, Le-Lenalee-chan… no lo hagas— le ofreció la alemana, tartamudeando e intentando sonar lo más sutil posible, mientras la abrazaba para confortar a la joven exorcista.

— ¡Es que…— continuo gritando la oriental, llorando más fuerte—… nosotros estábamos ahí… y Lavi…!

Miranda ya no supo que contestarle, así que solo se limitó a apoyarla. Sabía que los tres se habían encontrado claramente en una situación desventajosa, pero nunca se espero que se encontrasen con Lavi y que Allen, quien sabe con qué razones, se había olvidado avisar, por medio del transmisor, que se encontraban miembros de la Familia Noah presentes en el lugar.

A pesar de que el corazón de Lenalee se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos, encontró un poco de fuerzas escondidas por ahí, entre su corazón, para relatarle a Miranda lo que ella sabía. Lotto se limitó a escucharla y a repetirle, con uno y mil tonos distintos, que la culpa no era de ninguno de ellos.

Lenalee, después de un rato, decidió hacerle creer a Miranda que ya se sentía mejor. No quería seguir preocupando a su compañera.

* * *

Las cosas no habían ido nada bien. Múltiples heridas, cansancio, desconfianza e interrogaciones, acompañadas de unos sentimientos casi corrosivos de culpabilidad. Allen, pasadas unas cuantas semanas, seguía deprimido y aquellos interrogatorios hechos con fiereza por Leverrier y otros cuantos altos cargos de la Central lo tenían casi sin cuidado. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ellos. Solo era eso, porque tenía por sabido que su culpabilidad no era del tipo que Leverrier andaba buscando. Los incidentes en el Palacio de Versalles no habían sido intervenidos por el Decimocuarto. Solo eso le podía importar a la Central. Las personas que habían muerto en ese lugar, para ellos, solo eran humanos, corderos de Dios, que habían estado en el lugar y momento equivocados. Solo eso.

También estuvo recluido varios días en una prisión. Si se hubiese dado en otras circunstancias, tal vez hubiese sufrido un poco y, en el proceso, hubiese perdido un poco de cordura gracias al Decimocuarto. Ahora esa idea lo acosaba el mínimo. Tal vez sería mucho mejor estar un poco loco en ese tipo de situación, que seguir cuerdo y dejarse llevar con ansias depresivas y que, en lo sucesivo, sabía que podría llevarlo a alguna especie de depresión, como esas que le daban antes de que Mana lo adoptase.

En esas semanas, o tal vez meses— no estaba muy seguro del tiempo transcurrido— junto con lamentarse por la pérdida de Lavi, pensó mucho en Mana y en el Decimocuarto. No podía evitarlo, así que se dedico a remorderse en la celda, en compañía de los ratones que pasaban, de vez en cuando, cerca de sus pies y le robaban aquella insípida y escasa comida que recibía a diario. Después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer estando encerrado.

* * *

Cuando finalmente lo liberaron, se sorprendió al saber que no había estado encerrado tanto tiempo como había creído y marcado en la celda, con pequeñas líneas hechas en la pared de la misma. Apenas abrazo al superficie, notó que todos esbozaban algún tipo de cambio, ya sea en su cuerpo o en su forma de actuar pero, a grandes rasgos, todos seguían igual.

La primera en recibirlo fue Lenalee quien no dudo, ni siquiera por un segundo— a pesar de la amenazante presencia de Komui en la escena— en tirarse a sus brazos alegando que lo había extrañado mucho. Los demás (llámese a estos sus amigos) tampoco habían dudado en recibirlo afectuosamente e, incluso, proponían celebrar alguna fiesta por este reencuentro.

Sin embargo, Lenalee interrumpió todas aquellas ideas y regocijos de sus compañeros y le susurró a Allen en el oído—. Te tengo una sorpresa, Allen-kun. Sígueme.

Aquella situación era muy extraña, pensó el albino. Ni siquiera se le podía llegar a pasar por su cabeza que, en ese corto tiempo, Lenalee hubiese cambiado tanto. Sin siquiera poder hacer preguntas, la muchacha se lo llevó por los recovecos de la orden, hasta dar con una de las habitaciones vacías del edificio. En cualquier situación normal habría, aunque sea, preguntado el por qué de esa escapada. Pero lo que vió en esa habitación simplemente lo enmudeció.

— Menos mal que los demás no te dijeron nada, Allen-kun— le dijo sonriente y añadió, con un tono picarón—. Creo que lo mejor será que los deje solos.

Las palabras de Lenalee apenas rasgaron la burbuja sorprendida y anonadada del caucásico exorcista, aunque esa reacción era completamente comprensible: ¡No cualquier día te topas con que, una persona la cual creías muerta, estuviese vivita y coleando! Unos pasos se sentían en la lejanía: Lenalee ya se había ido.

— ¿Qu...qué… por... q-qué? ¿No… estabas muerto?— balbució, tratando de recuperar el aire y de serenarse.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un abrazo tan fuerte, que sólo parecía querer romperlo.

Tal vez, las respuestas debían esperar un poco. Lo único que importaba ahora era que estaban juntos.

Fin Epilogo y Fin del Fic

By: Nana Walker

* * *

Notas: Muchas gracias por leer, si soportaste llegar hasta aquí. No espero ni siquiera comentarios :3

Bye bye y cuídense miles


End file.
